Second Chances
by RicNAlcazarsGirl
Summary: Inspired by their chemistry! Definetly a LorenzoCourtney Fic!:) The NEW Chapter 17 is up! Yay!
1. Chapter One: Remembering

Hi Everyone! This is my first GH Fic posted at this site! I hope you all enjoy it, if you have any opinions or suggestions on it, please fill free to post a review! Those are greatly appreciated. Thanks! :) P.S. I believe it's going to be a Courtney/Lorenzo Fic, since I am tired of Jason. Lorenzo isn't a stalker & was never obsessed with Carly. He loved her to a certain point, but stopped pursuing her because he cared too much. The Bombing never happened.   
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own any of the Characters on General Hospital.  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Remembering  
  
  
  
Courtney sat silently, thinking about old times, while occasionally sipping some of the fresh coffee, her dad, Mike had put on for her before leaving. "Will you be alright hunny?" "Sure Dad, Im fine, you go, I'll lock up" Courtney slightly smiled. Mike nodded and hugged his daughter, turning around before he went out the door, he smiled back.   
  
  
  
Courtney turned on the radio, and sat back down resting her head on her arms over the counter. Undoubtedly, she was thinking about Jason, the man she was now divorced to, who hurt her too many times, and all she did was try to protect him and love him. She couldn't help sighing lowly while listening to the lyrics on the radio.  
  
  
  
  
  
Notice me   
  
Take my hand   
  
Why are we   
  
Strangers when   
  
Our love is strong   
  
Why carry on without me?   
  
Everytime I try to fly   
  
I fall without my wings   
  
I feel so small   
  
I guess I need you baby   
  
And everytime I see you in my dreams   
  
I see your face, it's haunting me   
  
I guess I need you baby   
  
I make believe   
  
That you are here   
  
It's the only way   
  
I see clear   
  
What have I done   
  
You seem to move on easy   
  
Everytime I try to fly   
  
I fall without my wings   
  
I feel so small   
  
I guess I need you baby   
  
Everytime I see you in my dreams   
  
I see your face, it's haunting me   
  
I guess I need you baby   
  
I may have made it rain   
  
Please forgive me   
  
My weakness caused you pain   
  
And this song is my sorry   
  
At night I pray   
  
That soon your face   
  
Will fade away   
  
Everytime I try to fly   
  
I fall without my wings   
  
I feel so small   
  
I guess I need you baby   
  
And everytime I see you in my dreams   
  
I see your face, it's haunting me   
  
I guess I need you baby   
  
  
  
The song reminded her of Jason in a way, though not all of lyrics were correct, most of them were, and that really touched her. Too hard, she was wiping her face dry. "Its too late for us now Jason, I wish I had never met you here" Courtney said remembering the first time they met at Kelly's in 2002. It seemed forever ago for her. She cleaned up after herself and gathered her things together before locking up.  
  
  
  
"Goodbye, Jason" Courtney said turning her head towards the door. She noticed someone was outside talking, she argued weather or not to get in the middle, so she just waited until they passed by, unfortunately, they carried on their conversation right in front of Kelly's. "Ugh, its Alcazar" Courtney rolled her eyes. She still couldn't believe he was alive and walking, after all he had put her through.   
  
  
  
"Send these to Mrs. Corthinthos as a Goodbye gift, I wish no longer to upset her, and her marriage. Here. Here is the note that goes with it, make sure it is delivered to her, do you understand?" Lorenzo asked the messenger. He nodded and proceeded on. Lorenzo immediately looked into Kelly's to see if they were still open, but was disappointed when he saw all of the lights off. "Hmm, Didn't know Kelly's closed so early on Sundays" Lorenzo sighed and sat on one of the benches to clear his mind. His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed Courtney coming out of Kelly's.   
  
  
  
"Courtney, I-I Didn't know you were still in Kelly's" Lorenzo stood up.  
  
  
  
"Um Yeah, Im locking up" Courtney answered quickly, she really didn't want to be having a single conversation with the man.   
  
  
  
"Oh, did you, uh -"  
  
  
  
"Hear you? No, Im not snooping around, those days are over, so you dont have to worry about kidnapping me" Courtney shot back.  
  
  
  
Lorenzo was puzzled, but gained thought to it, fast. She was talking about the past, and what he had done. "I didnt mean anything by that, but I understand why your upset, I am sorry Courtney, if you are still hurting" He said sincerely.  
  
  
  
Courtney could feel her blood pressure rising, which usually meant, she was about to verbally attack Lorenzo. "Leave me the hell alone, Alcazar -- you dont want to go there" Courtney pointed her finger and turned around to leave.  
  
  
  
He understood her anger, after all he was used to this, Carly always attacked him like this, he wasn't going to pressure her into talking though, he let her go and turned on his way also.  
  
  
  
Courtney stopped walking and turned around to see he was almost out of sight. "Ugh, what the hell is wrong with him? How dare he apologize to me, its not like he means them anyway" She turned back around quickly when she saw him stop and look in her direction.   
  
  
  
Lorenzo smiled and continued on home.   
  
  
  
  
  
Okay So that was the first Chapter! A little short, but hey, its my first! I hope you all liked it. I love reviews, so lemme have em! hehe. :) 


	2. Chapter Two: Apologies&Regret

Thanks for the reviews you guys! They were sweet!:)  
  
Chapter Two: Apologies&Regret  
  
Courtney woke up to the sound of her annoying alarm clock. "Stupid thing" she moaned hitting the off button. "Eight O'clock. Well, Rosie, I guess I better head to work, shouldn't I?" Courtney said smiling at her Golden Retriever who was lying at the foot of her bed panting. "That's what I thought, Rosie" Courtney winked, making her bed.  
  
Ring Ring.  
  
"Hello?" Courtney answered putting her coat on, she had only spent an hour getting ready and preparing for another long boring day at her new Job. Courtney wanted to work, even though she had that generous $10Million awarded to her a few months ago, simply because she helped save a Rich Ladys' Dog's life. Courtney was still proud of that day and how she helped saved those people.  
  
"Are you there, Courtney?" Carly asked waiting for her Best Friend to respond. "Are you daydreaming again Courts?"  
  
"Oh-- hey Carly, No, I was just - -"  
  
"Daydreaming" Carly laughed.  
  
"Whats up girl?" Courtney smirked.  
  
"Well, not to much, just bored stiff at the PH, I so need a job and I'm reading this letter I got from Lorenzo. Im surprised Sonny didnt get it first and throw it away" Carly laughed.  
  
"Oh -- " Courtney answered a little curious as to what the note said.  
  
"You probably don't want to hear it, but Im reading it to you anyway" Carly said.  
  
"Oh, sure I mean, go ahead" Courtney casually answered.  
  
"Dear Carly. Im sure you know who this is from, since i have tried sending you little gifts off and on. But dont worry, I am not sending it to try and win you over Sonny. This is simply a Good-Bye Letter. I do wish you the best, Carly. I am sincerely sorry for all of the pain I have caused. I guess you can call me selfish, I couldn't help the way I felt about you, and you had to pay that price, again I am deeply sorry. I wish the best for your children also, and that Sonny realizes what he has, and doesn't throw it all away. If you ever need a friend Carly, I will always be here for you. You will always have that place in my heart, but I cant promise that I will move on. I will stay out of your way, but I cant promise I will be out of Sonnys. Its business. I dont want you to worry if I will move on or not, you probably dont, which is okay, I dont ask of anything of you, except friendship in the future. If you dont want to speak to me again, I understand. I will always love you. Goodbye Mrs. Corthinthos.  
  
Love always, Lorenzo"  
  
Courtney was taken aback and silent for a while. 'Wow, he actually has a heart, pretty darn hard to believe' she thought.  
  
"Carly are you okay?" Courtney asked, noticing that she was quiet after.  
  
"Yeah, Im okay. I didn't love Lorenzo like he wanted me to, so there was no reason for him to go on thinking I did. I love Sonny and I always will, as for a friendship with him, I dont know. Time will tell" Carly said folding up the letter.  
  
"Yeah, --" Courtney answered.  
  
"Wow, no Lorenzo Bashing for Courtney today?" Carly laughed.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny Carly. Im just trying to believe he has a heart that's all" Courtney said grabbing her keys.  
  
"Yeah, I know. He has put us through hell especially you, but it's just time to move on, can't hold that grudge forever" Carly said.  
  
"I know" Courtney said lowly, knowing what she meant. Courtney just couldn't let it go, right now. It would take time for her, but faster healing came to Carly, since she didn't lose a child because of Lorenzo.  
  
"Well, let me let you go, girl. I know you have work. I will catch up with you later on" Carly said.  
  
"Okay sounds great, thanks for the call, Carly. Talk to you later!" Courtney smiled hanging up. She sighed heavily, she was finding it incredibly odd, how she couldn't bash Lorenzo anymore. She used to talk about him day in and out to Carly, and to herself. What happened to all of this hatred for him? It scared Courtney, but also she felt a little better that day, she could feel some relief, and stress taken off from her. Maybe forgiving and forgetting was what she needed to do, and also see a Counselor after all these months.  
  
She pulled out her cell phone and dialed her doctors number. "Hello is, -" Courtney started to say, but was interupted by an answering machine. "Hi, It's Courtney, Could you find out where I can find some good Counselors, Thanks. You can leave me a message on my cell if I dont answer" Courtney hung up and got into her Bmw Suv. "Well, its a start Courtney, maybe Carly will come too" She smiled backing up away from the loft. "Mr. Alcazar, Ms. Matthews isn't in her office yet, I will notify you right away when she is back in" Courtneys Secretary said.  
  
"Okay, would it be too much to ask if I could wait in her office" Lorenzo asked nicely. The charm this man had, would melt anyone.  
  
"Well, I dont usually do this, but sure, she should be here soon. Go right in" She said turning to go back to her desk. 'Daaaamn, he's hot'  
  
Lorenzo smiled and proceeded to her office, he let him self in and sat on one of the leather couches. "Nice" He thought. "She's got taste"  
  
"Stacey, Good morning, running late again" Courtney said, rushing in.  
  
"Oh no rush, Ms. Matthews, you only have one client waiting" She answered.  
  
"Oh, well, send them in"  
  
"He's already in, I told him you would be right in, I hope you dont mind" 'I know I wouldn't' Stacey thought biting her pen.  
  
"Oh.. No of course not, thanks Stacey" Courtney smiled turning the door knob to go in. 'Hmm, Stacey has a crush, haha' She giggled.  
  
She imediately went straight to her desk before noticing Alcazar was standing on the other side of her office admiring the paintings on the wall.  
  
"Hello, Ms. Matthews" Lorenzo greeted politely, returning to his seat. "Good to see that you are laughing".  
  
Courtney practically dropped her lattee, when she heard his voice. "Oh great, of all people she lets you in" Courtney rolled her eyes. "What do you want?" Annoyed by the laughing remark also.  
  
Lorenzo smiled as usual, always being so nice to her, even though she was a witch to him, almost everytime he saw her. He understood of course again.  
  
"Well, aside from you not wanting me here, I needed to come. Its about business" Alcazar quickly pointed out.  
  
"Of course" Courtney sarcastically remarked. "You want to buy my company, to overpower Sonny, correct?"  
  
Lorenzo was speechless. Of course, with good reason, she had the right to think that's what he wanted to do. "Yeah, thats about it. Um Hmm, lets see, the answer Is 'NO'. Now get the hell out of my office and don't show up here again, or I will get security on you" Courtney angerily yelled.  
  
And with that, Lorenzos smile faded, and he turned to leave.  
  
'Ugh I could kick myself' Courtney told herself, 'Why do I always do this'  
  
She sat in her chair and ran her fingers down her hair. She also wondered why on earth would he want her business if he and Carly were over.  
  
Hi guys! Im so sorry this took so long, I was moving! Yeah Yeah, the big "M.O.V.E." But like I said, "Im soo sorry! This story will pick up quickly now, fingers crossed Again, thanks for all the reviews!!!:) 


	3. Chapter Three: Forgiving

3rd Chapter: Forgiving

""Later that day""

"Rosie, come back!" Courtney yelled as her Golden took off running.

Courtney dropped her things in the process. Rosie was always wanting to run off and play, she understood that, but why on earth did she have to do it when she was unprepared.

"Rosie, your back!" Courtney looked up and got slobbered with Rosie kisses.  
  
"Always getting away isn't she?" Lorenzo said holding Rosie's leash.

Courtney frowned. "She would have came back" She grabbed the leash from him.

"Why thank you, Lorenzo" Lorenzo smirked.

"Ha, you wish" Courtney rolled her eyes. "If you will excuse us, we have to get home, buh bye now" Courtney smiled rudely.

Lorenzo let her pass and continued smiling. He couldn't get over how incredibly cute she looked when she was being rude. He liked it so he let her get away with it.

Courtney's eyebrows raised, she wondered why Lorenzo didn't speak a word. She turned back around to see he was looking right at her!

"Ahh, why did I do that!" Courtney immediately turned back, but lost her footing when she tripped over Rosie. "Rosie!"

"Woof?" Rosie looked around cluelessly.

"Are you okay!" Lorenzo laughed a little.

"Are you...laughing at me?" Courtney looked up from the ground.

"No, not at all, you could have been hurt, are you hurt?" Lorenzo asked politely.

"No"

"Well then, yes I was laughing" Lorenzo held his hand out.

Courtney sighed and took the offer. "Thanks"

"No problem, and are you okay Rosie?" Lorenzo asked petting her. "I think that's a yes" He nodded.

Courtney looked down at her, "Yeah, we've had our clumsy days, right Rosie?"

Lorenzo smiled back at her.

"Um, well we need to get back home, I have tons of paperwork to take care of, it's just such a head-ache - - " Courtney stopped, No way was she having a decent conversation with this guy.

"Yeah, I know how that is, you two becareful, and I hope your headache eases" Lorenzo smiled.

"Thanks" Courtney smirked and walked off.

"Woof" Rosie barked.

"Rosie, Lorenzo isn't coming with us, come on Rosie, please" Courtney tried pulling her the other way.

"Why don't I help bring her back?" Lorenzo offered.

"She usually isn't like this, but if it will get her back home, then okay" Courtney looked at Rosie. "Rosie, you are so stubborn sometimes"

"Aw, well she gets it from you" Lorenzo joked.

"Hey, watch it" Courtney pointed.

"Yeah, it's true. Alcazar and Courtney are walking Rosie back to her place" Jason said.

"Damnit, what is she crazy? He's only after the business. Jason, look, I need those docks" Sonny said scratching his head.

"I know, I know, I dont know what's up, I will find out more later" Jason hung up his cell and looked expressionlessly towards the both of them.

"Sonny, was that Jason?" Carly asked as usual coming down the stairs.

"Uh.......(10seconds later) yeah" Sonny answered and blinked. "He uh, saw Courtney and Alcazar walking together"

Carly was shocked. Courtney and Alcazar, walking together, like 2ft apart?! "Nah, had to be Faith or something, Courtney hates his freaking guts" Carly sat on the couch.

"Apparently not, they weren't fighting. I think he may be after the business" Sonny answered and poured himself a drink.

Carly wondered.

Courtney found herself thanking Lorenzo again, as he held onto Rosies leash while she opened her door.

"You can just let her in" Courtney said.

"She doesn't seem to want to move" Lorenzo said.

"Rosie!" Courtney sighed.

"I'll take her in for you"

"Okay, go ahead" Courtney showed him in. "She likes you a lot" Courtney folded her arms after putting her things down.

"Yeah, but who doesn't?" Lorenzo laughed. "I was joking"

"Heh, funny" Courtney undid Rosies leash and put it away.

"Well, I better get going then" Lorenzo said going to the door.

"Hey, Lorenzo...wait a second. About earlier, I want to apologize for my rudeness in the office. It was totally uncalled for and I'm sorry" Courtney said looking at him.

"It's okay Courtney, and thank you for the apology, it's accepted" Lorenzo smiled.

"Yeah, well about my business. I was thinking about selling it as you know" Courtney said.

Lorenzo nodded graciously. "Of course, and Im sure you think I want to buy it to spite Sonny. That's not the reason at all. I am starting anew, I want to get out of my family's business."

Courtney was silent. "You mean, you want to be a regular, professional business owner, and stay clear of everything you used to deal with?" Courtney asked surprised.

"That is correct. So, if you need that part of the business off of your back soon, I will be happy to buy" Lorenzo put his hands behind his back.

"I'll have to think about it, Lorenzo. I mean, I dont want Carly or Sonny, and especially Jason to think I am doing anything wrong here. You know how Sonny is, he has already disowned me as a sister, and if he finds out this, he will be even more furious with me. I dont know" Courtney said worriedly.  
  
"Dont worry about Sonny. He is selfish, and totally being disrespectful towards you. I would never treat family like that. I love my niece to death, and could never imagine doing that to her." Alcazar said reassuring her.

Courtney smiled. "Well, that's good to know."

Lorenzo stopped for a moment then went on to say, "I know I haven't been much of a help to anyone in the past, but those days are over. As I tell Carly over and over, I am sorry I caused so much pain in your life, Courtney. You have no reason to accept this apology right away and I understand if you don't at all. I just want you to know you can trust me, I am not like Sonny or Ric." Lorenzo sympathetically said.

Courtney could tell he actually did mean what he was telling her right this moment. Now was her chance to forgive him for some of the things, but not all of them right now. It was too soon. "I believe you" Courtney finally answered after awhile.

Lorenzo face lit up like a beam of light. "Thank you Courtney. I will be in touch soon" He shook her hand and let himself out.

Courtney sat on her couch and sighed. "I can't believe what just happened here"

"I cant either" Jason answered back.

Well, thats the 3rd Chapter! I hoped you guys liked it. If you have any suggestions or ideas, they are welcomed! I am not exactly copying everything from the show. Pretty much everything has happened in my story like the show, except of course for, the Lorenzo and Courtney storyline. LOL. The 4th one will be up soon!:)


	4. Chapter Four: Family Or Not

Chapter Four: Family Or Not

"Jason, I didn't see you there." Courtney said surprised.

"Yeah, I just got here. W-what's going on here, Courtney. Your trusting Alcazar all of a sudden now? Letting him get to you like this?" Jason said.  
  
"No..N-no it's not like that Jason. Look, I'm sorry if you can't forgive someone that easily. I can, and I will Jason. Holding grudges won't get you anywhere" Courtney told him.

"So, your forgiving him about what he did to you?" Jason asked wide-eyed. Courtney looked down to the floor. "Jason, I did forgive him on some things, but that one has to heal on it's on" She said wiping a tear from her eyes.

"Im sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry, Courtney" Jason tried to be sympathetic. "I'm going to go"

Courtney watched him leave, not knowing really what to say to him. There was nothing really to say. She could never make Jason or Sonny understand what she was doing. So it was better kept quiet.

"What happened?" Carly asked Jason as he slammed the door to his Penthouse.  
  
"Carly, what are you doing here?" Jason asked trying to avoid her.

"Well, I was worried about you. Sonny and I haven't heard from you for a while. Are you okay?" Carly asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm Fine...Carly. Tell Sonny I will talk to him later, okay?" Jason pointed.

"O-ok, Jason. I will. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes"

"Okay then" Carly frowned and let herself out.

"Woof!"

"Rosie, not now okay?" Courtney rubbed her eyes, and looked around for her clock. "It's 12am Rosie. I took you out didn't I?"

"Woof Woof Woof"

"Ok Ok Rosie, If you have to go, you have to go" Courtney yawned and got on her feet. "Great, I forgot to do this for tomorrow, I guess I got too tired" Courtney said putting her jacket on. "Let's go girl"

Courtney locked her door behind her as Rosie pulled behind her. The park was way too dark, but Rosie wasn't settling for anything else.

"Rosie, hurry up, girl. It's too late to be out here" Courtney said looking for the gazebo. "Hmm, that's strange" She thought.

"What's strange?"

"Ah! Oh my God. Sonny? W-what are you doing out here? You nearly scared me to death" Courtney placed her hand on her chest.

"Woof!!"

"Rosie, it's okay, it's just Sonny" Courtney exhaled.

"So......What are you doing out...ya know...so late?" Sonny asked scratching his forehead.

"Isn't it obvious?" Courtney pointed.

"Oh" Sonny said looking at Rosie.

"Yeah, she's particular. She insisted that we come to the park" Courtney sighed.

"Yeah. Um, I heard about you and Alcazar. Whats...whats up with that?" Sonny asked, hands on hips.

"What do you mean, 'What's up with that?' Sonny, look if you think I am doing something against you, by talking with Alcazar. I'm not, okay? Please just drop this grudge you have with him. Please" Courtney pleaded.

"Listen, Im, I'm not going to let it go just like that, Courtney. You know he is my biggest Enemy, aside from Ric. I don't want my sister....hanging around that" Sonny told her.

"Well, you can't tell me what to do Sonny. This is business, I am not friends with Lorenzo, and I don't plan to be. I don't know why you and Jason are so hell-bent over this. I mean, Lorenzo told me he isn't doing this to spite you , or or Jason. Okay?" Courtney explained.

"You can't trust him damnit!" Sonny raised his voice.

"Don't you tell me who I can, and cannot trust, Sonny!" Courtney yelled back.

"It's either him or me! Which is it?" Sonny blurted.

"You can't be serious. Sonny. You know I always put my family first. But I won't cut him out just to please you!" Courtney screamed.

"Fine! I'm out of here" Sonny turned his back and walked off.

"Fine!" Courtney turned too. "Come on Rosie, we're going home"

"Woof?"

"I can't believe him, Rosie. Making me choose? It's ridiculous. Sonny, needs to stop with his jealous rages. It's my life and I can do whatever the hell I want" Courtney angrily said aloud.

"Courtney? Are you okay?" "Oh great, just who I needed to see. Are you following me or something, Lorenzo?" Courtney glared.

"No, I was just taking a walk and heard loud voices. I'm sorry" Lorenzo frowned. "No , I'm sorry. Me and Sonny had a run in just now. You know how he is" Courtney sighed.

"Yes, I believe I do. He can be a jerk." Lorenzo folded his arms.

"No kidding" Courtney yawned.

"You look dead, tired, Courtney. Why don't you get home, and get some sleep" Lorenzo smiled.

"Yeah, Rosie, had to go, ya know" She laughed. "I will see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Will do, goodnight sweetheart"

"Excuse me?"

"I meant Rosie" Lorenzo winked.

"Haha Sure. Goodnight" Courtney smiled and went on her way.

"Stay safe, goodnight" Lorenzo watched until they were out of sight and close enough to home. Even though Port Charles was watched closely at night, didn't mean all of them were cops watching.

"Make sure nothing happens to her, I don't trust Corintho's" Alcazar spoke into his phone. "And Lansing too. He may be the D.A. but that doesn't mean he isn't the same guy" Lorenzo knew he did some crazy things in the past, but Ric had the record.

"What brings you out so late, Mr. Alcazar?" Ric asked, a smirk on his face.  
  
"I should ask you the same, Mr. Lansing" Lorenzo pocked his cell phone.

"Hmm. I see you're stalking Courtney, no, or is it Carly?" Ric looked towards her Loft.

"Well, I wouldn't go there, we all know you're the number one 'Kidnapper' in Port Charles. How you got the D.A.'s job, I dont know -"

"Gosh, funny how things work out, huh Alcazar?" Ric nodded knowingly. "So what are you really up to? Money Laundering? Just thought you would give Courtney a good night kiss, Come on what's up?" Ric conceitedly laughed.

"None of your business, really Ric. Why don't you go bother Sonny. We all know you have this horrible grudge you still hold against him. Now, if you will excuse me, I must be getting back home. Why don't you do the same" Lorenzo said, passing him.

"I'll find out what you're up to, Alcazar" Ric turned around.

"Go ahead, Ric. You have so much do to already, im sure following me is first on your list" Lorenzo smiled briefly and walked off.

Ric smirked and walked off opposite direction. "Follow Courtney and Alcazar. I want to know where and when. What their doing, who they're talking to. Alcazar thinks he's so smart. Well, we'll see won't we?"

"Who are you talking to, Ric? And why are you outside my house?" Courtney asked.

"Courtney, I thought you were sound asleep in your cozy-little-loft. What's wrong? Couldn't sleep?" Ric approached her.

"Ric, stop trying to make conversation with me. What are you doing here?" Courtney asked again.

"Well, we have to keep Port Charles safe, i'm just out for a walk, and making sure things are okay out here. No mobsters out, stuff like that" Ric smiled.

"Ha, I'm sure. Well, dont you think you should be home Ric. I mean , you might as well be a criminal yourself. We all know you got the D.A. job because Scottie gave it to you. And, we all know your the worst lawyer in town. So, what's keeping you here? Oh, that's right. I forgot. My brother" Courtney nodded. "Good-night Ric"

"Wait a minute, Courtney" Ric stopped the door from shutting. "I know why you're hanging around, Alcazar"

"Uh huh. Well, frankly it's none of your damn business, Ric. Now go away" Courtney said shutting her door once more.

"You like him don't you?" Ric stopped it the second time.

"What? Ugh, Im not having this conversation with you Ric. Get a Life and get a girlfriend" Courtney rolled her eyes.

"Aha, I knew it. Well, well Courtney. Falling for, yet again, another Mobster?" Ric laughed.

"Ric, seriously. Get lost. Before I call the real cops" Courtney looked at him as if he was crazy. Well, he was.

"Okay, I'll go. But I'm watching you, closely. And Alcazar. One wrong move" Ric pointed.

"Sure, I'll just log that away. Once again, get a life, Ric" Courtney yawned.

"Sure thing. You sleep tight" Ric grinned. Courtney shut the door, locking it twice.

"Good! You never know when Sonny and his thugs will come bursting in" Ric shouted.

"Thank God, he's gone" Courtney said, closing her curtains. "Rosie? Oh, you're sleeping. Well that sounds like a good idea right about now" She yawned again. "Goodnight Rosie"

Well people, that's the 4th chapter! I wanted to add more people in. I think I had a little writer's block this weekend, so I'm sorry if it took long to put up! I am still thinking about where Im going with this story. I want it to be great! Thanks for all the reviews!!!:)


	5. Chapter Five: Just Business

Chapter Five: Just Business

'Beep Beep Beep!'

Courtney's alarm clock had gone off right at 8a.m. sharp. "Ugh, it can't be, no, it is" Courtney said, searching for the off button. It felt as if she only slept for an hour that night.

"Turn off!" Courtney grumbled under her breath as she hit the clock. "Ugh" her head hit her pillow, pulling her covers over her head.

"Ding Dong"

Courtney uncovered herself and looked at her ceiling letting out a heavy sigh. "Who could that be so freakin early" She complained as she got up and walked to her door.

"Yes?" Courtney opened her door rubbing her eyes.

"Ms. Matthews..........."

"Oh My God" She shrieked.

"Did I come at a bad time?"

"Um. I- Ok. One Second, Ok?" Courtney shut the door leaning against it. "Smart Courtney, note to self: Remember to put a robe on next time before answering a door in your lingerie!"

1minute later.

"Heh Heh Heh, Excuse me for that. It's early, and well, my mind didn't follow me out of the bed" Courtney smiled through her teeth.

"It's quite alright, happens to the best of us" Lorenzo walked in, hands in pocket, trying not to laugh.

"Uh huh, you better keep that in, Lorenzo" Courtney said giving him the eyes.

Lorenzo put his hands in the air. "No laughing here, just me, smiling"

"Okay then" Courtney put her finger down. "I thought we were working at the office today?"

"Well, I thought we could work here, for a while, instead of you rushing to work, since you stayed up so late. I figured you would be too tired" Lorenzo said, hoping she didn't take that the wrong way.

"I- yeah sure, I guess we could work from here" Courtney raised her eyebrow. "Wait a minute, do you not want me to go to my office or you're being sincere?"

"I'm completely being sincere, Courtney" Lorenzo said.

"Okay, then. Well, I still need to get changed, so help yourself to some coffee, you have to heat it up though, and I will be right out" Courtney smiled and walked into her room.

"Thanks" He smiled and got himself a cup for the coffee.

Ring Ring.

"I got that!" Courtney said tripping over room mess. "Ouch, Hello?"

"Courtney, are you okay?" Carly asked.

"Hey Carly. Yeah, I'm fine, what's up?" Courtney said finally sitting.

"You tell me, what's going on with you?"

"What do you mean, Carly? With Lorenzo?" Courtney lowered her voice.

"Yeah, with Lorenzo. Why are you talking low?" Carly asked confused.

"Okay first of all, Lorenzo and I are only working together for a while. It has NOTHING to do with Sonny or Jason, and it's totally legal. So stop worrying Carly. I already had a run in with Sonny and Jason about this, and I don't need one from you okay?" Courtney sighed.

"Hey, okay okay, Im not going to lecture you. I mean you did help save the man after everything he did to me and you. I just wanted to know, if everything is okay, and if was really true. I guess it is huh?"

"Yeah, Carly. We're not even friends okay" Courtney lowered her voice again.

"Courtney, why are you talking low again? Is Lorenzo there or something?" Carly asked, brushing a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Yes, Carly. We're about to go over some things" Courtney rolled her eyes.

"What? Why didn't he just go to your office?"

"Well, I was out late last night with Rosie, and we ran into each other out there, and well, to cut a long story short, he showed up this morning because he knew I didn't get enough sleep, so he offered to go over the business over here"

"Really? Wow, how generous of him" Carly got off the couch, rolling her eyes.

"Carly, come on, don't be mad. This is just business, that's it" Courtney finished brushing her hair.

"Okay, just becareful. Not of him, just with, what your doing, Okay? Call me later, Courts" Carly hung up thinking for awhile.

Courtney threw her phone on the bed, and finished getting ready. It had been over 5minutes. "I'm sorry that took so long, Carly called me and, well yeah" Courtney pointed back to her room.

"I see, it's okay Courtney, no need to apologize" Lorenzo smiled. "Here, I made you a cup too"

"Aw Thanks, I needed that" Courtney sat beside him and took the cup. "Wow, it's still hot"

"Yes, I figured you would be awhile, so I heated it up just like you said"

"Fantastic. So, now that your here, let's get started" Courtney placed her cup down and reached for her papers.

"Okay, so do you know what part, area of the business you want to sell, or the whole thing?" Lorenzo asked placing his cup down also.

"Hmm, well actually I don't know. That's what you're going to help me with" Courtney grinned. "So, what exactly are you looking for?"

"Half of the company, I get all that I need, and you come out with all that you need. How is that?" Lorenzo asked.

"Sounds, fine to me. Ever since I was given this business, it's been stressful, having someone take over half of it would be great" Courtney agreed. "Just sign these forms, and your all set"

"Will do" Lorenzo took out his pen and signed. "All Done" He placed it back in his pocket. "Here you go, pleasure doing business with you Ms. Matthews" Lorenzo smiled graciously.

"Oh, please, call me Courtney"

"Courtney"

"And your welcome" Courtney smiled.

"Well, I believe we are done here. Are you going into the office today or calling it a day?"

"I don't know. I maybe will stop by there later on, right now I need to run some errands and things"

"Ah, I see. Well, I will see you at the office later on if you want" Lorenzo walked to her door.

"Oh yeah, sure. Do you need an office or you'll be working from home?"

"We'll see. I will let you know ahead of time though" Lorenzo opened the door and stepped out.

"Okay then, see you later" Courtney said approaching her door.

"Bye, Courtney" Lorenzo shook her hand and went on his way.

"Bye"

"He just left sir. Do you want me to take the hit now?"

"No, not yet. I need more evidence of everything first. I will be in touch. Thanks" Lansing hung his phone up in his office and smiled.

"We'll catch them sooner or later"

"Sonny, I think someone might be following Courtney"

"Yeah, you are"

"No, that's not what I mean. I mean, there was this guy on a cell phone with a gun"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah Sonny. I don't want Courtney getting hurt. Did you put that guy out there to take out Alcazar or what?" Jason asked upset.

"No"

"Then who did?"

"Let me give you one good guess who did" Sonny clasped his fingers together as he sat.

"Who? Faith?"

"Nope"

"Ric! That S.o.B. He could be after Courtney too"

"He won't touch her, she can take care of herself, so she says" Sonny shrugged.

Jason slowly nodded in agreement. "Yeah, your right. Still, I want to make sure she's okay"

"You don't need to do that Jason. She's fine" Sonny pointed out.

"Sonny, someone needs to be protecting her"

"She can protect herself Jason. You don't...need to be protecting her every second. You two are over" Sonny looked at him.

Jason turned around and left out of Sonny's Penthouse, obviously upset.

"Shesh"

"Well, can you blame him Sonny?" Carly asked walking down the stairs.

Sonny turned to look at her then back towards the wall, like he usually did, shaking his head.

"Take the guy out who is watching Courtney's house, A.S.A.P damnit" Lorenzo demanded and slammed his phone down.

"What's going on Uncle Lorenzo?" Sage asked walking into his apartment.

"Nothing, Sage. Everything is fine" Lorenzo smiled and gave his niece a hug.

"Doesn't sound that way? I don't want you getting hurt again. Please becareful" Sage worried.

"I will, don't worry. Now don't you need your rest? You got your recording going on tomorrow"

"Yeah, I do. Thanks Uncle Lorenzo" Sage smiled and went to her room.

Lorenzo waited until she was out of sight, and dialed a familiar number.

"I need your help, right away"

And that would be the Fifth Chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it! I think as the story unfolds, there's going to be lots of plots, secrets, and action! And let's not forget, Romance!! Hehe:) Stay tuned for the next chapter of...General Hospital, "Second Chances" Dun Dun Dun!


	6. Chapter Six: Wanted

Chapter Six: Wanted

"I need your help, Courtney" Lorenzo repeated again.

"Why? What's wrong?" She asked confused.

"Someone is after the both of us I believe. I have a pretty good idea who it might be, but I'm not 100% sure yet" Lorenzo said.

"What?! Why would someone do that? What should we do?" Courtney worried.

"We need a plan. I already have one of the guys chased after -"

"What? Lorenzo, I thought you were done with that kind of stuff"

"Courtney, I am. But I still need guards and protection every now and then. I am doing a huge thing here. Resigning from the business my family always had and ran. I need some of my trustworthy men" Lorenzo tried explaining.

"I understand. Well, we need to do something. I definitely don't want Jason or Sonny involved. It would just make things a lot worst. And the cops can't get involved either. Ric is just as bad as the guy that was after us"  
  
"Exactly. I believe I have a plan, meet me at your office in 30minutes"

"Okay, I will be there"

"And Courtney?"

"Yes?"

"Becareful"

"You too"

'Click'

"Are you positive? Okay. Thank you" Ric finished saying and hung up his phone.

"Up to something Ric?" Carly asked tapping her fingers on his desk.

"Yes, Carly. Business. Now do you mind?"

"Don't play innocent Ric. I know what you're up to, and just let me tell you this. If it has ANYTHING to do with Courtney, I swear I will -"

"You will what? Huh? What was that? Hmm, you will shoot me, Carly? I'm afraid your jumping to conclusions here. Don't you have someone else to bother?" Ric smirked.

"Ugh! I'm watching you, Ric" Carly pointed at him, passing him those eyes she gave people she didn't like.

Ric just laughed and sat back down at his desk. "It's good to be D.A."

"I'm here" Courtney said rushing into her office.

"Great. Did anyone follow you here?" Lorenzo asked approaching her.

"No, No one followed me here" Courtney said looking him in the eye.

"Good"

"Lorenzo, are these people out to kill us?"

"I don't know. It could be someone we know or some old business-related problem" Lorenzo pondered.

"What? This is ridiculous, Lorenzo. I refuse to run and hide like some scaredy cat over something we're not sure of. I mean, how do you know if someone was watching me or you at the loft?" Courtney asked sitting at her desk.

"I am sure someone was watching you and I. We need to be cautious, Courtney. I'm not going to let anything happen to you"

"I can take care of myself, remember Lorenzo?" Courtney's eyebrow lifted.

"I know you can, believe me, I know. But whoever is watching us could be out to hurt both of us and even kill. If we work together, we can think of a plan. Now my guys will shoot to kill, but I am trying to avoid that, unless it's done out of self-defense" Lorenzo explained.

"And what if it turns out that this guy could be working for someone we know, then what?"

"Then we go after the ring leader" Lorenzo answered.

Courtney's eyes grew wide. What if this guy Lorenzo says is after them, turns out to be someone she knew too well. Then what? She absolutely did not want to be killing anyone. Those days were over with Jason. Completely over.

"We need to think of a rational plan, Lorenzo, nothing extreme. We need to avoid killing the guy completely, and worry about doing it another way, okay?" Courtney said.

"Okay, I will talk to my guys about it and get back with you. For now, I want you away from your loft, your coming with me"

"Absolutely not, Lorenzo" Courtney folded her arms.

"Courtney, it's not safe there. Please, just understand that you need to stay away from there because they will be waiting for you to come back" Lorenzo warned.

"Yeah, okay...But what about Rosie?" Courtney worried.

"Don't worry, I will get her for you"

"No, it's okay. I have a friend that used to live at my old place that will take care of her for a while. I'll call her" Courtney turned to her phone.

Lorenzo nodded and waited until she was done.

"Okay, she will pick her up, I told her there was a key under the rock by the door. I also told her to becareful" Courtney sighed in relief.

"Good, I'm sure your friend will be fine getting Rosie. I can send one of my guys to make sure if you want?"

"Sure, but don't let her see him, she'll freak out"

Lorenzo smiled and dialed the number. "I need you at Courtney's loft. Don't get caught. Her friend is picking up her dog, I need you to make sure she gets in and out okay. Watch your back"

"Thank you"

"No problem. Now let's go" Lorenzo pocked his phone and held out his hand.

Courtney took a deep breath and took his hand. She wondered what in the world was she getting herself into now. Another life? Or the same exact one in the past. Time would tell, especially with Lorenzo.

"I think their up to no good is what I think, Sir"

"Yeah, I knew it. You say, you saw someone after you ordered by Lorenzo Alcazar himself?"

"Yes, Sir"

"Well, listen to this order. I want Lorenzo Alcazar caught. If he appears armed, shoot to kill" Ric hung up his phone, eager to get Lorenzo caught once and for all. "And I thought catching Sonny was hard"

"Sage, are you here?" Lorenzo asked opening his door. He let Courtney in first and locked his door.

"I guess she isn't here. Should she be here?" Courtney asked turning around.

"No, she's with Dillon I suppose. She's safe" Lorenzo checked outside his windows. "I want you to stay away from the windows"

"Okay, what about you?"

"I can't possibly stay in here and hide. I'm going after this guy"

"You can't! I mean, what if he kills you, or something?" Courtney looked at the floor than up at him.

"Don't worry about me, Courtney. I'm a professional at this, remember?"

"Yeah, don't remind me" She grinned.

"You stay here, and don't let anyone in, unless it's Sage. If she isn't by herself and you suspect something, give me a call. Here is my cell number" Lorenzo handed her the number.

"Becareful, Lorenzo and Thanks" Courtney told him, obviously not wanting to look like she was extremely concerned.

"I will, you take care of yourself" Lorenzo told her back and left out the door.

Courtney wondered what she could do to help. Should she call Carly? No, she would only make things worst and probably end up getting hurt. What about Jason? No, he would just end up hurt too and in jail for killing the wrong person. Sonny? She stopped thought on his name and sighed. Sonny was hopeless. All she could do was think and wait.

Her thought process was suddenly broken by a pounding at the door. She immediately jumped to her feet breathing fast. "Oh my gosh, that scared me" She whispered approaching the door slowly. She looked through the peekhole to see Sage standing outside. She appeared to look normal. Lorenzo did say to open the door if it was Sage though.

"Sage, are you okay?" Courtney asked opening the door.

"Yes, why? Who are you? Oh, wait you're Courtney. I think my Uncle said something about you working with him. So, what are you doing here?" Sage asked and let herself in.

"Oh, well, Lorenzo had to take care of something, and asked me to wait here" Courtney bit her lip, hoping Sage would buy that. She didn't want to worry her with what was going on. Knowing Sage, she would run right out and try and save her Uncle herself.

"Really? Hmm, Okay. Well, I'm going to my room. Nice to see you, Courtney" Sage smiled, while singing on her way to her room.

Courtney smiled in relief. "Thank God" She sat on the couch and started biting her nails. "Stop it, Courtney. You are not an overly nervous person" Courtney told herself, she was going nuts not knowing what in the hell to do.

Ring Ring.

"Geez! Should I get that?" Courtney asked a loud. "I should, it could be Lorenzo."

"Hello?" Courtney asked eager to hear who was on the other line.

"Courtney?!" Courtney hit herself in the forehead.

"Carly."

"Duh, what the hell are you doing at Lorenzo's place?"

"Business Carly" Courtney told her through her teeth.

"Business? There? I don't think so hunny. What's up, come on tell me" Carly demanded.

"Carly, get a grip. We're going over some things for the Company, that's all. Honest" Courtney lied, but with good reason. She didn't want Carly in the middle of this.

"Uh huh, and you expect me to believe that load of crap?"

"I don't care if you believe me or not, Carly. But you should, because I'm your best friend. So would you please, stop this Carly?" Courtney sighed.

"Okay, this is me backing off...for now. Please becareful Courtney. You know what happened last time you hung around Lorenzo" Carly reminded her.

"Thanks a lot, Carly. I will talk to you soon, okay?"

"Yeah" Carly hung up, still, she wasn't convinced. Something was up.

'Knock Knock Knock Knock'

"Who is that?" Courtney asked a loud.

"Open the door, Alcazar! I know you're in there"

Courtney panicked. Who the heck could that be? Was it the guy after her and Lorenzo? What if he breaks down the door? Should she answer it? Should she call Lorenzo?

She couldn't think about any of that right now. She had to think quickly.

"Excuse me? Who are you?" Courtney asked by the door.

"I'm looking for Lorenzo Alcazar, lady. Can you tell me where he is?"

"I'm sorry, but he isn't here"

"Can you open the door so you can verify that?"

"Um, I don't think so, come back later" Courtney told him.

"Look lady, I don't play games, and I know Alcazar doesn't hide. So you best be a little nicer to me and open the damn door now" The guy demanded and loaded his gun.

"Uh oh" Courtney hurried and dialed Lorenzo's cell phone.

"Lorenzo, there is this guy outside your door and he is looking for you" Courtney said quickly.

"What? It may be the guy that was after us earlier."

"I don't know, I don't know, Lorenzo. He has a gun and he's demanding I open the door!" Courtney looked back at the door.

Don't open the door, try to stall him as long as you can --"

"Oh my gosh, He's breaking in" Courtney whispered.

"Threaten to call the cops"

"I'm calling the COPS if you don't get away from the door!"

"Yeah right lady, move away from the door, I'm breaking in"

"Get the gun out of the second drawer and use it if you have to, now Courtney!"

"What? I can't shoot anyone!"

"Courtney this is your life your talking about! If he has a gun, you need to act in self defense. Now get the gun!"

"Okay, Okay! I got it"

"I'm on my way"

"Hurry!"

"This door is about to come down in 5 seconds!" he yelled kicking it in.

"What's going on, Courtney?!" Sage yelled hysterically.

"Sage, go in the back, it's not safe out here! Go!" Courtney yelled back at her.

Sage agreed and ran back to her room.

"I'll shoot if you break that door down!!!" Courtney warned.

"Not if i shoot you first!" The man yelled.

"I'm warning you!" Courtney ran to the door and tried to close it. "Get away!"

"You're trying my patience, get the hell out of the way!" The guy kicked in the door and knocked Courtney to the floor sending the gun sliding across the floor.

"No!"

"I got you" The man grabbed Courtney by the arm to lift her up.

"Let me go you, jerk!" Courtney swung her fist around knocking the mans jaw out of place.

"Arg, you bitch!" He yelled and knocked her out with his gun. Courtney fell to the floor and was knocked out good this time.

"Alcazar, if you're in here, come out before I shoot your girlfriend!" The man warned.

"No! Don't shoot her! My Uncle isn't here, please don't hurt her" Sage came out screaming.

"Uncle huh? Big mistake little girl. You're coming with me now!" The man grabbed Sage by her arm and held her at gun point. "Do as I say, and you'll live to see your Uncle again"

"Courtney, wake up!!" Sage freaked out.

"Shut up!" He pressed the gun further into her back.

Sage remained quiet as he led them both out of her Uncles place. She just hoped her Uncle found her in time.

"What the hell is going on at Alcazar's place?" Ric asked. "Okay, I'll be right there" Ric pocked his cell phone and headed to his place. He hoped it was something Alcazar did, then he could finally lock him up.

Wow! Well, that's Chapter Six!!! I hope you guys --LOVED-- it!!!:D More action continued in the next Chapters! Please be patient! And THANKS sooo much for the great reviews! You guys are Awesome! So thanks again for reading my FIC! Stay TUNED!! :)


	7. Chapter Seven: Close Calls

Chapter Seven: Close Calls

"What the hell happened here?" Ric asked himself at Lorenzo's door. "Whoa, looks like a crime scene" He said, seeing the place totally destroyed.

"Boss, did you do this?"

"What are you doing here, you're not supposed to be here, especially not now. I didn't do a damn thing. I was about to ask you if you did this?"

"Hell no, I'm just as surprised as you"

"Well, get the hell out of here before someone sees me with you, you can't be here when I call my officers in. Go!" Ric ordered.

If anyone found out he hired a hit-man on the side, he would be over as D.A. and a lawyer. But at least this way, he could call his officers in, and blame this whole chaos on Lorenzo.

"Spencer, I need you and a couple guys down at Lorenzo Alcazar's penthouse. You know where it's at. I think we might have something here" He hung up and went back into the penthouse.

"Who is that?" Ric asked himself seeing a body-form behind a broken coffee table. Ric was shocked out of his mind at who he finally realized it was. It was Courtney.

"Courtney?" Ric moved the table out of the way to check her pulse. "Damn, I don't think Alcazar did this. This could be something else" Ric said a loud. "Damnit"

"I need a Port Charles ambulance here now, and hurry" Ric hung up his phone, looking at Courtney. "Someone beat you up pretty bad."

"Courtney!" Lorenzo rushed in.

"There you are, what's going on here, Lorenzo? Trashed your place and a few others?" Ric stood up. Knowing he couldn't have done this, his chances of locking him up were slim-to-none.

"Move out of my way, Lansing" He pushed him aside and saw Courtney. "Courtney, can you hear me? Courtney!" Lorenzo tried waking her up. "Did you call a damn ambulance, Ric?"

"Yes, I did. You think I would just leave her like that. I'm not that cold- hearted."

"Don't play innocent, damnit. I know you had someone stalk me and Courtney. You are going down for this, Lansing" Lorenzo warned.

"I have no idea what your talking about. If you think by making these ridiculous accusations, you'll get out of this mess, you're sadly mistaken. One of your "Business Associates" had to do this. We're going to get to the bottom of this once and for all" Ric stated knowingly.

Lorenzo barely paid any attention to him, he was way to busy trying to retrieve Courtney. "Courtney, please wake up. Come on, you have to wake up" Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. Where was Sage?

"Sage"

"Who? Someone else was here?" Ric asked.

"Yes, my niece. Courtney, where is Sage? Courtney, sweetheart, please wake up" Lorenzo asked gently raising her head up.

Ric hurried to the back room and came out quickly. "No sign of your niece, are you sure she was here?"

"Yes, she was here with Courtney when I left to find your hitman!" Lorenzo spat back.

Ric turned his head quickly and got on his phone, ignoring his accusation.

"We're here, what's going on?" Lucky asked, seeing Courtney in Lorenzo's arms. "Is she dead?"

"No, she's alive, she has a bloody cut on her face, but I don't understand why she hasn't regained consciousness.

"The ambulance is on it's way, we need to know who did this" Lucky told Lorenzo than looked at the other cop.

"A witness said they saw an armed guy leave out of here with a young girl not to long ago" Ric said hanging up.

Lorenzo glared at him. He was stuck between believing whether or not, Ric's hired hit-man did this, or one of his old-business associates. And at the same time he feared for his niece and Courtney.

"Sonny, have you heard from your sister lately?" Carly asked.

"No, She's nothing to me anymore." Sonny coldly answered.

"Sonny, you don't mean that. How many times have you said that, and then talked to her?" Carly reminded him.

"I'm serious this time Carly. I'm breaking all ties with her. If she was really my sister she would have left that bastard alone. But what is she doing again? She's involved with him again. I can't take that, Carly!" Sonny pointed.

"Sonny, you're just mad, and you need some time to calm down" Carly told him.

"I am calm, damnit. She's a traitor, just like I said before. As far as I'm concerned, she's not my sister anymore, so leave me alone, Carly" his voice grew cold with anger.

Carly frowned and backed off. "Jason will change his mind one of these days. I know Sonny, he can't stay mad at Courtney forever"

"We've located the suspect and Sage, not to far from here. We have back up teams already standing by and waiting for their orders" Lucky told Ric.

"Okay, you go and as soon as you get there, call me and i'll give the order, I have to stay here" Ric told Lucky, while writing some things down.  
  
Lucky agreed and left with the other cops.

"You better not get my niece killed, Lansing, so help you God" Lorenzo warned.

"Your niece will return safely, my men are trained professionals. Whoever did this, must have been a professional as well. Obviously, this break-in was a warning for you, and the kidnapping of your niece was a dire warning. You better watch your back Alcazar, not many people like you" Ric said looking around at the mess.

Lorenzo ignored him. He started to think maybe one of his old Business Associates had done this, but he wasn't going to ignore the fact that Lansing was having someone stalk them. Whoever he did hire, didn't do this. That was too risky for even Ric to pull.

"Courtney?" He immediately looked down at her as she began to stir. "It's okay, you're going to be alright. Can you open your eyes for me?"

Courtney's eyes slowly opened and looked up.

"Sage"

"I know, we are looking for her now. She's going to be okay" Lorenzo hoped. "Can you sit up?"

"I don't know, it feels like a house fell on my head" Courtney tried to make it out of a joke.

"I know, you have a cut on your face, is that what you feel?"

Courtney felt her face and shook her head. "No, that doesn't hurt as bad. What's he doing here?" She asked looking at Ric.

"I'm here to get to the bottom of this. Can you give me a description of the guy you saw?" Ric asked kneeling on one knee.

"Not now, Ric, she can barely talk." Lorenzo told him.

"Can you help me up?" Courtney asked.

Lorenzo nodded and scooped her up gently in his arms. He brought her over to the couch and laid her down.

"I could have walked" Courtney smiled.

"I know, but I didn't want you to do that so soon. The doctors are going to check you out, they should be here soon" Lorenzo told her holding her hand.  
  
Courtney nodded and squeezed his hand back. She was glad he was there and not hurt. She hoped Sage was okay also.

"Oh my God, Courtney, are you okay?" Bobbie asked rushing in with the EMS.

"Yes, I think so" Courtney placed her hand on her forehead.

"Looks, like you got a nasty cut, and concussion"

"Concussion?"

"Yeah, you have a big bloody cut on the back of your head, must have been from that nasty glass over there. That explains your pupils and headache" Bobbie told her checking her pulse.

"Is she going to be okay?" Lorenzo asked worried.

"She should be fine. You don't need to be doing anything right now, young lady" Bobbie told her putting her stuff back in her bag. "Let me get your some bandages and we'll clean that right up"

"Great, just what I need. A concussion" Courtney laid back.

"I'm just glad it wasn't worst, Courtney. I was worried" Lorenzo told her kneeling down.

"You dont have to worry about me, I'll be fine. Thank you for helping me wake up" Courtney smiled.

"We'll talk more about what happened later, right now you need to rest like Bobbie said" Lorenzo advised.

Courtney nodded and waited for Bobbie to finish up with her bandages.

"Does Carly know what happened here?" Bobbie asked.

"No, no, I don't want her to know right now. She will just come over here and freak out on me and everyone" Courtney laughed. "I'm fine, if I were any worst I would have called, but I'm fine really. Thank you, Bobbie"

"Your welcome, sweetie. I'm giving you some meds for that headache, and you get lots of rest. You call me if you need to. I hope they catch whoever did this. It's just awful" Bobbie shook her head, finishing up with her bandages.

"Yeah, I know" Courtney said suddenly feeling tired.

"Is it safe back at her place?" Bobbie asked Lorenzo.

"Well, the reason why I brought her here was to be safer, but it looks like I was wrong. She's safe right now though, don't worry" Lorenzo told her.

"No, you don't worry. I heard about your niece, she will be back safely, and catch that bad guy" Bobbie reassured him.

"Thank you, Dr. Spencer" Lorenzo shook her hand.

He wanted so bad to go out and get Sage himself, but he had to stay out of it or he would put his niece in even more danger. If this guy turns out to be someone he knows, it would be his fault, Courtney and Sage got hurt. And if it was Ric's fault, then he better say his prayers tonight.

He returned by Courtney's side, who was already asleep. He smiled at her, but frowned a few times when she cringed from the pain in her head. He hated to see her like this, the last time he saw her in pain this bad was a year ago when he had found her by her wrecked car out in the rain, looking for Carly. He could have kicked himself for not caring enough about her in the past, maybe losing her baby could have been prevented also. He couldn't do that though, and dwelling on it wasn't going to make him feel any better, not that he was feeling better. He was dying inside knowing his niece was kidnapped by some freak. Now he knew how it felt to have someone he loved kidnapped.

"Looks like she's going to live" Ric said, breaking Lorenzo's thoughts.

"Yes, she's going to be fine. Now, are you done here?" Lorenzo stood up.

"We got a few more pictures to take, and we need some statements, then we're going to head down where this maniac has your niece. Oh, one second" Ric got out his cell phone. "Hello? Okay, I'll be right there. We got the guy, it was a close call though, gave the order just in time, their taking him into custody now. "Ric said getting his things.

"What about Sage?" Lorenzo followed him.

"Their bringing her back here, she appears to not have been hurt."

"Thank God. I'll be waiting for her"

Ric nodded and left out.

"Courtney did you hear that? Sage, is fine" Lorenzo beamed with joy. "Courtney?"

'She's asleep' he said to himself stroking her hair.

"Uncle Lorenzo!" Sage screamed and ran to him.

"Sage! Oh my God, are you okay?" Lorenzo cupped her face.

"I am now, it was horrible! I'm just glad you're okay, and they caught that jerk!" Sage hugged him again.

"I'm glad you're okay, Sage. I was so worried, I thought I would lose you" Lorenzo whispered. You could see his eyes welling up with tears. Something you don't see Lorenzo do very often.

"I know, but I'm okay, he didn't hurt me" Sage continued hugging him than looked over at Courtney. "Oh my god, I forgot about Courtney, will she be okay?"

"She'll be fine. She just had a minor cut and concussion from the fall" Lorenzo told her.

"Oh, thank God. I tried to get her up as the jerk held me at gunpoint, but she didn't move. That explains it" Sage looked up at him.

"I wanted to go after you, but I didn't want to put you in more danger. I think the guy was after me. I'm going to find out who the bastard was and make sure he never hurts anyone again, okay?" Lorenzo promised.

Sage nodded and hugged him one last time. "What a mess, what are you going to do?"

"I dont know, right now all that matters is that your safe. We can either stay here or go somewhere else, whatever you want" Lorenzo smiled.

"It doesn't matter. The guy won't be back here again" Sage said. "What about, Courtney?"

"She can stay here for now, until we make sure her home is safe enough to go back to, don't want to rush anything"

"Right, well I hope she stays. I like her, do you like her?"

"Yes, of course, I like her" Lorenzo smiled.

"Good, then she's staying!" Sage grinned. "I'll be right back, I have to call Dillon."

"Are you sure you'll be okay by yourself?"

"Yes, Uncle Lorenzo, I'm not mental" Sage jokrf and waved goodbye to the cop outside the penthouse.

Lorenzo laughed at her remark and signaled at the cop that it was okay to leave.

"What's so funny?" Courtney asked looking up at him.

"Sage, she's back and safe. She's handled this whole ordeal well. I'm proud of her" Lorenzo smiled.

Courtney sighed in relief. "I am glad she is okay, that is a scary thing to be kidnapped at gunpoint. I hope the guy pays for what he's done"

"He will, I'll make sure of it. You really need to sleep though, Courtney. Sage and I want you to stay here for now, if it's okay, but I insist"

"Okay, I will. Thank you" Courtney held her hand out.

"What are you doing?"

"Shaking your hand"

"Courtney, this isn't a business meeting" Lorenzo smiled.

"Oh, I forgot" Courtney joked.

"I see your sense of humor stays with you through thick and thin" Lorenzo laughed and took her hand anyway.

"I'm sorry for what happened here, it never should have. I should have stayed here, this would have been prevented" Lorenzo apologized.

"Don't do that, you didn't know. Besides, I think Ric is to blame for this. After all he probably is. I'm glad we'll find out who the guy that did this is soon" Courtney said looking around at the room.

"Your right, Courtney. It probably is his fault. No one will hurt you or Sage ever again. I'll make sure of it" Lorenzo promised.

Courtney could tell he was dead-serious. He was really torn apart by this. He could understand his worry and concern for Sage. But to place her on the same scale as Sage? Maybe he felt guilty about the past and what happened between to the two of them, or maybe something more.

"You get some rest, okay? I'm going to get this place cleaned up and see what else I can do" Lorenzo said taking his jacket off and covering her with it.

Courtney nodded and shut her eyes to rest. As soon as she was well-rested she would go back to her crazy life. Oh, how in the world would she explain this to Carly. How would she ever tell Jason or Sonny? They would only blame Lorenzo and probably try and kill him again. Maybe this whole thing was better kept quiet. Maybe it was for the best.

Courtney drifted off into dream land, hopefully tomorrow, the sun would shine. For everyone. Well, not everyone.

The famous chapter seven everyone has been waiting for has finally arrived! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Sorry it took so long, I wanted to make sure it was perfect, and I didnt make any mistakes with the storyline. Gotta be careful of that! ;) Thanks for the reviews!!!:) Chapter 8 will be up SOON! Stay tuned!! haha.


	8. Chapter Eight: Old&New Life Clashes

Chapter Eight: Old&New Life Clashes

The clock read exactly 2a.m. when Courtney's eyes flung open. She was in a different area and not in the living room. "Where am I?"

"In the guest room. Do you need anything?" Lorenzo asked getting out of the chair not to far from the bed.

"You carried me again?" Courtney asked feeling her head.

"Yes, hope you don't mind that, you couldn't sleep out there, so I brought you in here. Do you need your medicine, anything?"

"Oh, just a glass of water. I can get it" Courtney removed the comforter from herself and put her feet on the ground.

"No, Courtney it's 2 hours past midnight, let me get it. I dont want you to hurt yourself" Lorenzo said, stopping her from standing up.

"Okay, you're right. I do feel a little dizzy. Thanks" Courtney laid back down on the pillow and watched as he left out.

She noticed the window was open for cool air to come in. It appeared to be a peaceful night. Something she wasn't used to in a long time.

"Here you go, and I got you, your medicine in case the pain comes back" Lorenzo sat next to her and handed her the glass and medicine.

"Thanks again, Lorenzo. You didn't have to stay with me all night, you know" Courtney sipped down her medicine.

"I know, but I wanted to, I've been checking on you and Sage all night. I'm not that tired anyhow" Lorenzo lied, and tried to hide his yawning.

"You liar, you are too tired. Please get some rest, or you will be to tired later on" Courtney told him placing her glass down.

"You go back to sleep first and I will get some sleep. I promise" Lorenzo compromised.

"Deal" Courtney yawned and pulled herself under the covers. "Goodnight, I mean, goodmorning" she smiled.

Lorenzo smiled and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Oops, I'm used to doing that to Sage, I'm sorry.

Courtney must have not heard him, because she didn't respond, she was already fast asleep.

"Pills knock you out fast I suppose" Lorenzo laughed silently and sat back in his chair to rest.

The Next Morning

"You're awake" Lorenzo said bringing her a tray of goodies.

"Wow, it's beautiful outside" Courtney told him admiring the beautiful view of the sunrise.

"It is, I made sure when I bought this place that it would have that" Lorenzo smiled placing the tray by her. "I see that you're feeling alot better too"

"I am. What's this?" Courtney grinned.

"It's everything I thought you might like and something extra in case you don't like any of it" Lorenzo smiled back.

"You didn't have to do this for me. But it looks delicious, thanks. What do you have behind your back?" Courtney pointed.

"Donuts, just in case. Sage ate half the bag already" Lorenzo laughed.

"Haha, that's funny" Courtney giggled. "Thanks"

"Your most welcome, and I one more surprise for you, but you have to eat first before you see it" Lorenzo insisted.

"Okay, I will eat. Dont worry." Courtney sat up some more to try all of the goodies on her tray.

"I already had breakfast, so don't worry" Lorenzo added. "I'll be right back"

"Okay. I'll be waiting for that surprise" Courtney cheerfully called back.

"""Lame Commercial"""

"""And we're back!"""

"All finished?" Lorenzo poked his head in.

Courtney nodded and wiped her mouth with the napkin. "Yes!"

"Good, because your surprise has been waiting for you all morning" Lorenzo smiled and opened the door some more.

"Woof!!!!"

"Oh my gosh, Rosie!!!" Courtney beamed with delight.

"Surprise" Lorenzo said placing both hands in his pockets.

"Lorenzo, this was too nice of you, thank you so much for getting her for me! I almost forgot. Oh, Im so glad to see you girl! How's my girl? Yeah, I missed you too!" Courtney baby-talked Rosie and gave her a million kisses.

"Woof! Woof!" Rosie jumped on the bed.

"Haha, Rosie. You're so spoiled!" Courtney petted her head.

"I'm glad for you both. You two are inseparable."

"I know, it's so bad" Courtney rolled her eyes.

"If you feel good enough, I'm sure you can get out of bed. I'll help you" Lorenzo offered.

"Yes, I'm ready to get out of this bed. I feel much better. Thanks to you" Courtney smiled and took his hand to stand up.

"Woof!" Rosie barked and jumped off the bed.

"Rosie's excited for you too" Lorenzo added looking down at the dog.

"I know, she's ready for me to play with her"

"I don't want you to overdue it okay?" Lorenzo stated concerned.

"I won't, you know me. I'm a tough girl" Courtney poked him.

"Ow, that hurt" Lorenzo smirked.

"Funny" Courtney pointed. "I can walk on my own now"

"Yes, ma'am" Lorenzo let go of her. "Right this way, Ms. Queen B"

"Stop!" Courtney laughed. "I see your sense of humor is coming out, must be from hanging around me"

"Nah, I just always kept it in" Lorenzo winked.

"Riiight" Courtney laughed. "Come on Rosie"

"You probably need to change, I'm sure you want to freshen up too. Sage said you were welcomed to use her clothes, or I can send someone to your house for some things"

"Well, I was actually thinking about going home today. I mean, there's no reason to stay here any longer. I've been enough trouble" Courtney told him.

"Nonsense, Courtney. You can stay here as long as you want. Me and Sage really hope you stay" Lorenzo said.

Courtney tilted her head to the side and grinned. "You guys are too much. Thanks, I will stay, for now" Courtney bent down to pet her Golden.

"I have to take care of some stuff at the Police station, you don't have to worry. It's just about last night and stuff. So make yourself at home and your welcome to use anything you want in here. Sage's clothes are in her closet and dresser. If you need anything at all, please call me. No one should bother you here anymore"

"No, your right. Besides I have Rosie here too. Thank you again, Lorenzo. I wish I could do more for you" Courtney stood up.

"You've done plenty, and I thank you for that too. Now you take it easy. Your medicine from Bobby is in the kitchen. I mean it, don't overdue it" Lorenzo pointed at her.

"Yes, Sir. Mr. Alcazar Sir" Courtney saluted. But couldn't keep a straight face.

"Your something else, see you later, Courtney" Lorenzo smiled.

"Bye" Courtney smiled. "Well, Rosie. I guess it's just me and you. Did you ever imagine we'd be in Lorenzo Alcazars penthouse at all? I sure didn't" Courtney said walking in the back room.

Lorenzo stopped awhile in the park to call one of his guys to retrieve some things at Courtney's loft. He didn't see the person behind him approach him.

"Lorenzo, what are you doing out here?" Carly asked, hand on her hip.

"Minding my own business, and you?" He smiled.

"Heh, Sure. I've been looking for Courtney all night, what have you done with her, Lorenzo? You didn't kidnap her again did you?"

"No, I didn't. I dont keep track of Courtney. Courtney has her own life, why don't you try getting one of your own?" Lorenzo stood up from sitting.

"Okay Lorenzo, don't piss me off. If I dont hear from Courtney soon, I'm going to turn you in to the cops" Carly warned.

Lorenzo just shook his head. "Carly, why are you so jealous of me and Courtney working together? I mean, you call my house last night, when you could have just called Courtney's cell. Did you want to talk to her or me?"  
  
Carly was dumbfounded. "I-, I wanted to talk to Courtney, you idiot. She didn't answer her phone, so I figured she was there since you guys hang out so much!" Carly shouted.

"Right. Carly, I am over you. I suggest you move on also. There's nothing holding you back from being with Sonny. The man you've always loved. Please excuse me, I have business to take care of"

"Wait just a damn minute, Lorenzo. What the hell is going on here? No, you're not telling me something. If you dont want to tell me I will surely find out from my BEST FRIEND. You got that?" Carly stormed off.

Lorenzo just shook his head and went on his way.

Ring Ring.

"Shoot" Courtney could hear her cell phone ringing while she was dressing, after taking a BubbleBath.

"Rosie, could you get that!"

"Woof?"

"Just kidding, Rosie. I wish!" She laughed. "They can leave a message"

"Courtney! This is Carly. Where on earth have you been? I've been worried. I thought something happened to you. Your not at home, your not at your office. Please let me know that your okay. I love you, talk to you soon" Carly said hanging up her cell.

"Hey, Carly!" Bobbie waved passing in front of Kelly's.

"Hey Mom" Carly smiled and hugged her.

"What's wrong, hunny? You look upset. Come on, what's up?" Bobbie asked.

"Oh nothing, just that I haven't heard from Courtney in forever. I'm really worried about her. I even threatened Lorenzo just now. They've been working together and stuff" Carly sat down with her mom.

"Oh" Bobbie replied. "And that bothers you?"

"I guess it does. I never thought my best friend would even be around Lorenzo for one second, now their always together" Carly frowned.

"Carly, I thought you were over him? If your not, maybe you should tell him, hunny"

"I don't know. I guess I am like Sonny. Always wanting both things at the same time. But I can't go back, I love Sonny. I just want Courtney back with Jason" Carly sighed.

Bobbie nodded. She also wondered why Courtney never told Carly about the incident last night. Maybe she needed more time. In the meantime, Bobbie would keep quiet.

"Well, sweetie, I need to go, I wish I could stay longer, but I'm on call and need to get back to the Hospital. We'll catch up later, okay?" Bobbie got up and hugged her daughter.

"Okay Mom, thanks for listening to me rant" Carly laughed.

"You can rant and rave with me anytime. I love you. Becareful and stay out of trouble" Bobbie warned.

"Haha, I will try to" Carly waved and sat back down. "Where in the world is that girl?"

Courtney sighed after listening to Carly's message on her cell. She felt horrible she couldn't tell her what happened. But it would just stir up trouble on everyone's end. She also hoped jerky Ric didn't spill the beans either.

She finished drying her hair and went to change. "Gosh, that heat on that blowdryer was a little hot, don't you think Rosie" Courtney sat down in her robe and put some socks on.

"Aw, Rosie I'm fine" Courtney said taking her pills out of her mouth. "Your so smart"

"Woof!"

"Rosie, come on, I dont need them, you know what happened last time I got hooked on these. Not a pretty sight" Courtney replied brushing her hair.

"Let's see what Sage has in here?" Courtney got up and looked in her closet. "Wow, nice clothes, Sage --, Ow" She stumbled over.

"Woof" Rosie ran up to her and licked her face. Courtney tried to reach for something but failed, she stumbled backwards and fainted. Rosie started barking and ran out of the room. She returned to Courtney and tried waking her up by licking her face, then returned back outside the room and barked repeatively.

"That sounds like Rosie? What would she be doing at Lorenzo's place?" Carly asked herself approaching the door.

The barking grew louder and Carly had no choice but to pick the lock. "Rosie, it is you! What are you doing here?" Carly asked looking around the place and shutting the door. "What is it girl?" Carly asked putting her purse down to follow her.

"Woof!"

"Oh my - Gosh, Courtney?!" Carly rushed to her side. "What happened, Courtney!" Carly freaked out. "Can you hear me?" Carly checked to see if she was breathing. "I knew something was wrong when you didn't answer! What did that bastard do to you?"

"What the hell?"

"Jason! How did you find me?" Carly asked.

"How did I? I followed you, what the hell happened here? Is she dead?" Jason kneeled down.

"No, she's alive. I don't know what happened. I came here because I was worried about her, and she didn't return my calls. I heard Rosie barking when I approached and picked the lock. Thank God I found her, Jason."

"Yeah, did Alcazar do this?" Jason asked feeling her face.

Carly didn't answer him this time.

"She's coming with us." Jason carefully picked her up and looked at her face.

"She has bandages all over her face. Something happened here last night" Jason figured bringing her out.

"Let's get the hell out of here" Carly grabbed her purse and called Rosie out to follow them. "You just saved Courtney's life, Rosie"

Jason was breaking in two. How could he have left her with that monster. He shouldn't have listened to Sonny and went with his gut. This was all his fault. All of it.

Yeah Yeah, I wanted to add more, but I didn't want to add to much, I wrote this whole thing in 30minutes! I hope you guys liked it!!! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! It makes me feel like I'm really doing my job! Writing a Gr8 Fic! So Thank you!:) I try like hell to portray the characters the same as on the show. I also want to thank Sue, for that huge review! It was sweet, I always like to start a fic off right, rushing everything would only make it suck! lol. Stay tuned for Chapter NINE, it's going to be HUGE! :D


	9. Chapter Nine: Rude Awakenings

Chapter Nine: Rude Awakenings

It was exactly one hour after Jason and Carly found Courtney unconscious in Lorenzo's Penthouse, both of them brought her into the hospital to find out what happened to her. They were clueless as to what really happened the night before. Carly called Sonny and told him what happened, and that they were waiting for her to wake up to get the details. She didn't get much out of him except for a, "I told her not hang around Alcazar" Carly hung up frustrated at Sonny's heartless response and returned to the room with Jason and Courtney.

"Has she moved at all since?" Carly asked.

"No, nothing. Tony is running some test on her to see why she isn't waking up" Jason said, hands on hips.

"I hope she is okay, Jason. It looks like she's been this way for a while" Carly said.

"I know, that explains her not getting back to you. I swear Carly, if Alcazar had anything to do with this" Jason swore.

"Jason, don't. We don't know what went on yet" Carly put her hand on his shoulder.

Jason moved away from her. "Carly, how many times has this happened to her? Too many. I can't let that bastard roam free hurting people, especially Courtney"

Carly swallowed hard and sat next to Courtney in a chair.

"I'll be back" Jason said leaving.

"Don't do anything you'll regret, Jason!" Carly yelled to him.

"Oh, Jason. I have the test results, would you like to hear them?" Tony asked stopping him by the elevator.

"Yes"

"Courtney has a concussion that's been there for a while. That's what caused her to faint again supposingly"

"How did she get a concussion?"

"We don't know. We can only ask her when she wakes up. Other than that, she'll be fine. She just needs to get better, we don't want to worsen or damage anything"

"Alright, Thank you" Jason nodded.

Courtney wasn't waking up anytime soon, the only thing he could think of was beating the heck out of Alcazar.

-

Lorenzo arrived at his door with Sage, he stopped off to pick her up after meeting Ric at the police station to give his statement. Ric wanted to see Courtney in person, but gave up after he told him, she was in no condition to relive that moment. And to get a statement from her when she is ready. Ric agreed, afterall he didn't want Lorenzo finding out about his hitman. The man who broke into the penthouse, knocking Courtney out and kidnapping Sage turned out to be of little help. He refused to give out his name, but he did tell them he was looking for Lorenzo for an old business matter. Ric wanted to nail Lorenzo for that one. But had no solid evidence of Lorenzo still in the business. Lorenzo told him he was long gone from working with any of those people again. He had nothing on him. Ric's attempt to lock him up would take longer than he had hoped for.

"Sage, you were great!" Lorenzo complimented.

"Thanks Uncle Lorenzo, Dillon was a big help too. I'm just glad Georgie wasn't there to ruin any of it" Sage told him.

"Sage, remember what I told you now. No coming between those two. You are there to sing, and only sing" Lorenzo pointed out.

"I know, I know. You know what I mean" Sage sighed. "Hey, didn't you say Rosie was here? I dont hear her" Sage asked.

"She's probably in the back with Courtney" Lorenzo unlocked his door.

It was completely silent in the house. "Courtney?"

"Courtney, Rosie?" Sage ran to the back room. "Oh my gosh, their not here!"  
  
"What? Are you sure?" Lorenzo asked checking for himself.

"Yes, I'm sure. Maybe she went back home" Sage frowned.

"No, she wouldn't just leave like this. Her cell phone and everything is here" Lorenzo grew frantic.

What if someone came after her again? He couldn't handle that. He had to find her. "Sage, you stay here and call me if she comes back or anything, okay?" Lorenzo asserted.

"Okay, I will" Sage locked the door after her Uncle ran out. "I hope she's okay"

-

"Carly?" Courtney said waking up.

"Yeah, it's me. You're at the hospital. Me and Jason brought you here" Carly answered.

"Why?" She asked confused.

"Because you were out cold at Lorenzo's place, we thought something bad happened to you" Carly explained.

"No, I was okay. I fainted because of my head injury" Courtney caught herself. Now was the time to tell her what happened and be completely honest.

"Head injury? How did that happened?" Carly asked curiously.

"I didn't want to tell you before because you would only go nuts and start blaming people."

"You can tell me anything, Courtney. You know that, please tell me what happened"

"Okay. Well, me and Lorenzo suspected that someone was stalking us. We think Ric hired the guy, but can't prove anything yet. Anyhow, Lorenzo invited me over to his place with Sage. And he went after the guy while I stayed with Sage. The guy showed up at his door and threaten to break in, and he did, and well, that's how I got this on my head. Sage was kidnapped too for a short time, but she is okay now. It's none of Lorenzo's fault." Courtney finished.

"Oh my freaking Gosh, Courtney! You could have been killed! What were you thinking not telling me, or Jason any of this? Courtney!" Carly stood up.

"Carly, stop yelling! I can handle myself and I did. And I am FINE. Okay. You don't need to blame any of this on anyone" Courtney defended.

"Oh, this isn't over, until I have something to do with it. Where is this guy, I will tear him to shreds. And Lorenzo? He knew better than to drag you into this! And you should have told me what was going on!" Carly freaked.

"Carly, stop it. The guy is in jail, don't you dare blame this on Lorenzo. He didn't hurt me. Things happen. Now stop freaking out" Courtney held her head.

"I'm sorry, Courtney. I'm just upsetting you. I need to go and blow this steam off. I will talk to you later when you're sense comes back" Carly left out.

Courtney shook her head sighing and looked back up. "I can't believe her"

"Courtney, I heard everything. I'm sorry Carly didn't understand" Bobbie said walking in with her chart.

"You know Carly" Courtney laid back.

"Well, I'm sure when she cools off, like she said, she will come to her OWN senses. You did nothing wrong. And your right, things happen. I have your chart here. You'll be fine, but you have to take it easy, no added stress or overdoing it, remember? Now what were you doing to set this off?"

"I took a bath, and blow-dried my hair - -"

"Courtney, towel dry your hair next time. The heat from the blowdrier caused you to have another relapse. Promise me you will be much careful next time?" Bobbie asked.

"I will" Courtney shut her eyes. "Get some rest, you can be released when you are well rested enough. I'll let Tony know how you got that concussion now." Bobbie said leaving and shutting her door.

Courtney opened her eyes again. "How can I sleep knowing Jason and Carly could be making big mistakes right now"

Courtney reached for the hospital phone and dialed Lorenzo's cell.

"Hello?" Lorenzo answered quickly.

"Hey, it's me, Courtney. I'm at the hospital, I hope you weren't worried" Courtney said.

"Courtney! It's good to hear that you're okay, me and Sage were worried. We didn't know what happened, when you weren't anywhere's in the house, we panicked" Lorenzo admitted.

"I'm fine, really. Carly and Jason found me, and I told them everything. Their probably out looking for you now, so please avoid them"

"I can handle them. I'm just so relieved that you're okay. What happened exactly?"

"I fainted from being overheated. Bobbie just lectured me about that, so I have to get lots of sleep and take it easy so I wont have another relapse, I wont though. I'm actually feeling normal" Courtney said.

"Good, and I suppose Carly showed up at my house and found you, and then called Jason" Lorenzo sighed.

"Something like that, they were freaking out. You know Carly especially. She's so mad right now" Courtney shook her head.

"Yeah, I know. She'll calm down"

"I don't know about Jason though, he's not as bad as Sonny, but I think he feels responsible. But he shouldn't because we're not together anymore."

"Right. Courtney I want you to rest now, don't worry about any of this okay. And as soon as you wake up, I will come and see you"

"Okay, and tell Sage, that I'm okay also. I'll talk to you later." Courtney hung the phone up and finally got some rest.

Lorenzo hung his cell phone up and placed it into his pocket. He wanted to see Courtney now, but didn't want to disturb her too early. He wondered if she would want to come back to the penthouse too after. It was going to be hell now to convince her because Jason and Carly would be on both her and his case about the whole situation. He wished they would just leave her alone.

"Alcazar" Jason approached him.

"Jason, what do you want?" Alcazar turned around, hands behind his back.

"You know what I want. I want you to leave the flipping country. Leave Courtney alone. Haven't you caused her enough pain? I warned you before Alcazar, and I'm warning you again. Don't ever go around her again" Jason pointed.

"Taking after Sonny, aren't we? Look, Morgan. Courtney is much safer around me than she was ever with you now. My life has changed. I'm no longer in the business like you, the one Courtney begged you to leave, but you wouldn't. So I guess that is more important than she is"

"That's none of your business, Alcazar. We had our problems, we tried to work them out, and it didn't work. That doesn't mean I didn't love her, and I still do! Why can't you leave her alone? She begged me not to kill you, to SAVE me, not you. Why dont you stay out of her life, your only making it worst" Jason shouted.

"You can't tell her what to do Jason. If she wants to be around me and my niece, then she has a right too. Weather you like it, or NOT" Lorenzo asserted.

"I'm through with this conversation. Don't tempt me to come after you again, because you won't be that lucky next time" Jason walked off. "I can't believe this guy, first Carly now Courtney. He's a damn nightmare" Jason said to himself.

"Morgan needs to back off. He and Courtney are over. I won't let her get hurt again" Lorenzo said heading to the hospital.

-

"Jason!" Carly ran up to him.

"What is it?" Jason asked, frustrated.

"What's wrong with you?" Carly raised an eyebrow.

"I just found Alcazar. I told him to stay the hell away from Courtney or I would come after him again"

"Jason, You shouldn't have threaten him like that, he could get you put in jail"

"Whatever. Did Courtney talk to you?"

"Yes, she did. She told me everything. Right now I'm mad at everyone. The guy, Lorenzo, and Courtney. She knew better than to get involved with Lorenzo. And the guy? They think Ric hired him to stalk them. Sounds like Ric, but I dont know. I haven't heard the 411 from Lorenzo yet. But whoever the bastard turns out to be, Courtney still shouldn't have been around Lorenzo to find out like that."

"Will she be okay?"

"She's going to be fine, she just needs a lot of rest and to stay calm"

"Good. I need to go talk to Sonny"

"Why Jason? He doesn't care about her anymore"

"Yes, he does, I'm going talk some sense into him" Jason walked off.

"You can try!" Carly yelled back.

Carly turned around and saw Lorenzo heading the other way.

"Lorenzo!" Lorenzo stopped and turned around.

"Great"

"What the hell were you thinking? Getting Courtney almost killed!" Carly yelled.

"Carly, I'm not going over this again. I told Morgan, it isn't anyone's fault but the man who broke into my house and did this."

"Do you even know who the asshole was?"

"Yes, he was an old-business associate, not to long ago, I told him that I was out, I wanted nothing more to do with the business. He came looking for me, to hurt me, not Courtney. I blame myself for it, so you can save your breath, Carly"

Carly was shocked. At least he blamed himself. I guess she gave everyone enough hell for one day. "Well, Im glad you know who it was, I wouldn't be surprised if Ric had anything to do with it still. Anyway, that's beside the point. Jason wants you away from Courtney. And I would listen to him if I were you"

"Jason is a bigger threat to Courtney, he still works for Sonny for God's sake" Lorenzo pointed out. "And Sonny, totally disowned her, so she has no real family. If you don't stop this Carly, you're going to drive her away. Instead of being a pain, you could try and be her best friend more often"

Carly rolled her eyes. "Dont tell me what I need to be. I am a good friend, I love Courtney. But I won't stand by and just watch her get hurt by you again!"

"Carly, Jason hurt Courtney also. They are divorced now, and she is just trying to move on." Lorenzo explained

"I give up, I give up. Don't say I didn't warn you about Jason. Do us all a favor and just leave Courtney alone!" Carly stormed off.

Lorenzo wasn't about to listen to Carly, he didn't care what anyone said. He owed her way too much right now to abandon her and let her relive a horrible life with Jason, only for him to hurt her again. He wouldn't do that to her, not again. Lorenzo headed to the hospital by himself.

-

"Sonny, I wish you would get over this. Lorenzo is going to take her away from all of us if we don't do something now." Jason argued.

"I don't care anymore, Jason. I'm not going back on my word. Not now, not ever. Courtney can do whatever the hell she wants. If you don't like it, you do something about it" Sonny yelled, drinking his wine.

"Fine" Jason left out of the penthouse to think.

Sonny gulped it down and slammed it down hard.

"Hey" Carly came in, depressed looking.

"What's wrong with you?" Sonny asked.

"Don't ask, I had enough hell for one day" Carly sat on the couch.

"I just sent Jason out of here. He wanted me to do something about Alcazar and Courtney. I told him I was through with all of it. She can do what she wants. Alcazar is out of your life so I have no reason to kill him now. Jason just might finish the job.

"I hope not. As much as I can't stand Lorenzo right now, he would only be throwing his life away by killing him" Carly shook her head.

3 hours later.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Hey, Better" Courtney smiled.

"Glad to hear. Look, I don't want to stay long, I don't want to upset you by being here and then Jason walking in. So, I'm going to have to end it here. You are welcomed always at the penthouse with me and Sage, but you can always go back to your house. It's safe now. I wish you a fast recovery. I'll deal with our business, so you don't have to worry about it" Lorenzo told her.

Courtney could see he was saddened by all of this. Jason and Carly must have really made him feel like crap. She didn't want him to leave like that.

"Lorenzo, please don't go. I don't care what Jason or Carly say, none of this isn't your fault"

"Thanks, Courtney. Your too sweet. But, I really need to go. I'm sorry" Lorenzo kissed her hand and smiled. "Good bye, sweet girl"

Courtney was speechless, she couldn't even open her mouth to say a word. She could have kicked herself for not stopping him again, she watched as he left out of the door and out of sight.

-Intro for Song-

I thought I saw a man brought to life

He was warm, he came around like he was dignified

He showed me what it was to cry

But you couldn't be that man that I adore

You don't seem to know, seem to care what your heart is for

I don't know him anymore

'Cause there's nothing where we used to lie

Our conversation has run dry That's what's goin' on

Nothing's fine I'm torn

I'm all out of faith, this is how I feel

I'm cold and I'm ashamed

I still love you, but not quite the same

Illusion never changed Into something real

I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn

You're a little late I'm already torn

So I guess the fortune teller's right

I should have seen just what was there and not some holy light

But you crawled beneath my veins and now, I don't care, I had no luck

I don't miss it all that much

There's just so many things

That I can't touch I'm torn

I'm all out of faith This is how I feel

I'm cold and I am shamed I still love you, but not quite the same

Illusion never changed Into something real

I'm wide awake and I can see The perfect sky is torn

You're a little late I'm already torn Torn

Ohh, ooh...

There's nothing where we used to lie

My inspiration has run dry

That's what's goin' on

Nothing's right I'm torn

I'm all out of faith

This is how I feel I'm cold and I am shamed

Still love you, but not quite the same

Illusion never changed Into something real

I'm wide awake and I can see The perfect sky is torn

I'm all out of faith This is how I feel

I'm cold and I'm ashamed

I still love you, but its just not the same

You're a little late I'm already torn

Torn Oh, [guitar solo out]

Oh

Courtney slept through most of the evening, and started dreaming. It started out as a song filled with flashbacks of her and Jason, but ended up in horror. Her dream was obviously upsetting because she couldn't stop talking a loud in her sleep and stirring. "No, Jason. Don't do it. Jason, dont do it" She whispered.

"Courtney, I'm here" Jason shook her gently.

Courtney jumped up quickly and looked directly at Jason. Her face was red and sweaty.

"Jason, what are you doing here?" She asked wiping her face.

"I was worried about you, so I decided to come sit with you" Jason handed her a rag.

"Thanks. Jason, you didn't have to. I'll be out of here soon"

"I see that you were having a bad dream, do you want to talk about it?"

"Um, I dont think so. I actually forgot what it was now" Courtney lied.

"You were dreaming about how I almost killed Alcazar. I understand now. Your afraid that I kill him" Jason expressions were solid.

"Jason, I - -"

"I'm sorry, Courtney. If I upset you still. I never wanted to hurt you like I did. We can't go back though"

"Yeah, I know we can't. That's why I was moving on"

"But with Lorenzo?"

"No, not with Lorenzo. We just work together, Jason. That's all" Courtney clearly stated.

"He seems to care about you a lot more than just that. That's why I wanted him to stay away from you, so he can't hurt you again" Jason said.

"Jason, the only person that's hurting me right now, is my brother. Yes, I was hurt when we broke up, but I am trying to heal, I will always love you though, Jason. I don't hate you."

Jason was getting emotional, and he didn't want to show it in front of Courtney, especially not now. "I need to go. I will be back later to check up on you"

"Okay" Courtney answered quietly. "Bye"

Lorenzo saw Morgan leave out of Courtney's room. He didn't like the idea that he might have upset her.

"She should be awake now, Sage. I'm sure you can go in"

"Aren't you coming?" Sage asked. "No, I have to make a phone call. You go ahead"

"Okay" Sage smiled and went into her room.

"Courtney, are you up for a visitor?"

"Sage, hey, sure I am. Come on in" Courtney said wiping her face.

"Are you crying?"

"I'm okay. I'm glad you came though"

"Me too. I'm so glad your okay too. Feeling any better?" Sage asked sitting in the chair next to her bed.

"Yeah, a little. I can't wait to get out of here. I've been here too many times" Courtney laughed.

"I know the feeling, when I worked here awhile, that's all I would hear from the patients here"

"I bet. Where is your uncle?"

"Oh, he's on his cell. Do you want me to get him?"

"No, no, I was just wondering" Courtney smiled.

"So? Are you going to come back to our house after your out of here. I really like having a girl around the place" Sage smiled back.

"I, um, think I need to go back to my place. But we can still always hang out, whenever you want. And besides, your uncle and I share a business. So you can come there whenever you want" Courtney reassured.

"It won't be the same though. I know you were only there for a while, but it's like, you belong there. It's weird, I know. Carly never really liked me anyway. But as long as my uncle was happy, I was. But he seems a million times happier now than he ever has been in a long time"

"Really? Did he say that?"

"No, I can just tell. He likes you"

Courtney laughed. "Sage, come on now"

"No, I'm being for real, I can tell, he likes you" Sage grinned.

Courtney grinned back. "Well, thats sweet of him. I like him to, but as a friend. And that just totally sounded weird. Me and Lorenzo, friends" Courtney laughed.

"Courtney, that is so not hard to believe. I know you had a rough time in the past, but usually people get over that, and become good friends, real close friends" Sage smiled.

"Yeah, I suppose" Courtney nodded.

"Well, I don't want to bother you for too long, I need to get back out there. I'll come to see you soon!" Sage hugged her.

"Please do, and thanks for stopping by, Sage." Courtney waved at her as she walked out of the door.

"I can't believe that was the Sage, that gave Carly a hard time. Funny how things work out and how people change" Courtney thought to herself.

"All finished?" Lorenzo asked.

"Yup! Courtney is feeling so much better. I'm happy for her" Sage said excited.

"Me too, talk about anything interesting?" Lorenzo put his arm around his niece.

"Sure. Courtney said that she's glad you two are friends, because she really likes you. That's better than hating you right?" Sage smiled.

"Friends huh, now I didn't think of it that way. Funny how things work out. I am glad she likes me rather than hates me" Lorenzo replied laughing.

"I hope she comes back with us and stays. I really like Courtney. I'm glad you two worked out everything, and now share her business" Sage said.

"We'll see, I am too" Lorenzo placed his hand in his pocket. "And it's for a completely good cause, I'm relieved she didn't sell the piece to Sonny or Jason. She's made a good choice for her life. She wanted to start over, and she has"

Sage nodded in agreement and pressed the elevator button.

-

Courtney woke up a second time thirsty. She poured herself a glass of water and drank it down. Obviously sick of having bad dreams. This time it was about Sonny. "Eerie" She thought to herself.

"It's only 6p.m. I wonder if I can change and go home now" After all she was ready to leave. She was rested enough. She got out of her bed and went to the closet for her clothes. "Sage must have left these for me" She smiled.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh geez, you scared me. What are you doing here? Courtney asked moving a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I need to talk to you. You don't mind do you?" Ric asked taking a seat.

"Um, I guess not. I'm about to leave anyway" Courtney put her clothes back in the closet and returned to her bed and sat down.

Ric took a good look at her before getting out his pen and paper. "I need your statement so this guy can stay in jail for good"

"Wasn't Lorenzo's statement good enough? There's nothing really to tell. We thought someone was stalking us, he went after the guy. The guy showed up at his place with me and Sage inside. He broke in, I tried to shoot him. I couldn't, he knocked me out and then kidnapped Sage." Courtney finished.

"Is that all?" Ric tapped his fingers.

"Yes, that's all, what else do you want me to say?" Courtney asked, raising her hands out in front of him.

"Just making sure, you never know. Someone could have threaten you and told you to lie" Ric said.

"Oh give it up Ric. Lorenzo is completely innocent. You need to do your job and lock that guy up. You have my statement now" Courtney folded her arms.

"I guess I do now. That will be all. I'll give you updates"

"No need, I dont care, as long as he doesn't bother anyone again" Courtney told him.

"He won't" Ric looked at her again and got up. "Thank you for your time, Courtney"

"Sure" Courtney rolled her eyes and shut her door. "Geez, he is such a creep"

"I got Courtney's statement. We're out of suspicion now. You can leave town now. I won't be needing your assistance. Looks like It will all be taken care of soon enough" Ric hung up his cell and smiled.

-

Whoa, I thought I would never end this chapter! Thanks for all the reviews! I need to end it here though, to leave you guys hanging for a WEEK! haha Just kidding, I'll update as soon as I can. Pray, I don't get writers block!!! :P Way too much action happening, when will it end in Port Charles? Um, Like never as Dillon puts it! LOL. Comments on General Hospital Tuesday, June 15th! OMG! It was good! It hasn't been that good in a long time! It was hilarious! The whole Carly/Jax/Courtney/Jason thing! And how cute were Jason and Courts? Courtney sleeping on his shoulder! Soo cute! I'd pick Jason for Courtney anyday over JAX. I cant stand him!(You won't be hearing his name in my FIC,that's for freakin sure) I AM so glad the ITALY thing is over! THANK GOD!!! Carly is so crazy! I like how she and Courtney go back and forth fussing. It's funny. I also loved the whole Dillon/BrookLynn thing, it was good(Ned and Brook) and FUNNY! what a riot! lol. Anyway, the show rocked arse today! Keep it up GH!:)


	10. Chapter Ten: Risking It All

Chapter Ten: Risking It All

Lorenzo checked the time on his watch before exiting out of the P.C. hospital elevators. It read eight o'clock sharp and he wanted to see Courtney before she checked out.

"Excuse me, can you tell me if Ms. Matthew's is still checked in?"

"Oh, no sir, she checked out late last night. The doctor didn't advise it but she insisted, so they released her with a doctor's warning."

"I see. Thank you" Lorenzo smiled briefly, he was disappointed she didn't let him know this last night. "I suppose she is back at her house"

"Looking for Ms. Bunnycottontail?"

"What now, Faith?" Lorenzo asked folding his arms.

"What, I'm not wanted?" Faith joked. "Okay, so he doesn't laugh" She said under her breath. "I was just passing through as usual, looking for people like you to bother. Have you considered my offer yet?"

"Faith. I'm no longer dealing. Find somebody else to do your filthy work. I'm through with it" Lorenzo answered, walking past her.

"Whoa whoa, whoa. Hold on a second. You, Mr. High and Mighty. Not working the business anymore? You're pulling my leg aren't you. Ah, so you are funny after all" Faith bit her lip and pointed.

"I'm being my most serious" Lorenzo replied.

"Eheh. You are serious. Well, that's okay. I'm sure everyone will take the news lightly. NOT. Too bad, you could have had so much more then you already do" Faith shrugged and turned around leaving.

"I already have everything I want, Faith. Something you won't ever experience" Lorenzo finished and was out of sight by the time she turned around.

-

Knock Knock

"Who is it?" Courtney asked on the couch reading her magazine.

"It's Carly! I got you some surprises"

Courtney smiled and got up off of the couch to answer the door.

"Hey Carly"

"Courts" Carly hugged her best friend and let herself in. "You look great, girl!"

"Thanks, I feel great. So what's up?" Courtney shut her door.

"Well, you remember that new movie that just came out last week? I got it! I also got you some goodies, and some more magazines, you're probably way behind. I also brought this" Carly handed it to her.

"What's this?" Courtney held it and looked back at Carly.

"It's a memory book, of you and Jason. I made it last night. It's all of the pictures I kept of you guys, from the very first outings, your wedding, all the good times" Carly smiled pleased with herself.

"Gee, thanks Carly. You didn't have to do this" Courtney sighed, and tried to pass off a real smile.

"Did I upset you? I'm sorry, Courts. I thought it would make you happy" Carly frowned.

"I like it, we had some good memories together. But, their all over, and we're not getting back together, Carly. Thank you for making this anyway" Courtney placed the book down.

"Well, hey, we don't have to talk about that. We can talk about anything you want. Anything you feel like talking about" Carly grinned.

"Um, how are things with the boys and everything?" Courtney asked sitting.

Carly rolled her eyes, obviously things haven't been so smooth around the Corintho's place. What else was new. "The boys are great. They miss you. Um, everything is pretty much the same. I'm glad Michael is happy though. All that matters to me is that my kids stay happy, and of course, my best friend"

"Carly, I want you to be happy too. Your not. You have way too much time on your hands trying to make me happy when you arent" Courtney explained.

"I'm fine. You know, I want the boys to be happy, as long as I stay with Sonny they are. I can't do that to them. Me and Sonny are really trying to work things out. It's hard, yes, but we deal with it." Carly shrugged.

Courtney shook her head in disgust of Sonny. "You know, I really didn't want to bring this up. But, I really wish Sonny wouldn't stay mad at me. It's killing me. I just hope he can get over it soon"

"Courts, he will. You know Sonny, he takes forever to get over things. He can't stay mad at you and he wont. I promise. I know Sonny more than anyone. Don't worry about that, okay?" Carly patted her leg.

Courtney nodded. "So, how about that movie?"

"I'll get the junk food!" Carly jumped up.

"Great, I'll get the movie ready" Courtney smiled and prepared everything.

Knock Knock.

"I'll get it!" Courtney called.

"Good Morning" Lorenzo greeted.

"Lorenzo, hey. Um, now is not a good time. Carly is here. I'm sorry" Courtney answered regretfully.

"I understand. It's quite alright. You and Carly have a great evening. I'll see you when you are ready to come back to work. I am so happy to see you doing good. " Lorenzo sincerely replied giving her a quick tenderhearted hug.

Courtney was undoubtedly surprised by this tenderness he was showing her. She responded back hesitantly and returned a friendly pat on the back.

"Bye" Courtney said, diverting her eyes from his somewhat disappointed gaze. She shut the door slowly just in time before Carly entered the room.

"Who was that?" she asked stuffing her already full mouth.

"You don't want to know. Let's just get the movie started" Courtney shifted from the door onto the couch.

What was he thinking. What the hell was he doing. Isn't it obvious enough he was falling for Courtney. No, he couldn't think of her like this. Not right now, it was too soon. He was letting his own emotions and feelings get the best of him. He finally pulled away from her door, placing one hand in his fine business attire and the other on his stubbled face. Lorenzo had to think.

"So where'd you get that cute tanktop, Courts? I love it." Carly complimented, taking a sip of her drink.

"Oh this, I don't know. Probably at that little fashion shop down the road. You should check it out, you would love some of the summer clothes there" Courtney agreed with herself while chowing down on some popcorn.

"Oh, count on it" Carly smacked.

"Is this the guy?"

"No, the one with the hair is the guy. Isn't he fricken butt-ugly. God, I should have picked up something else" Carly rolled her eyes, finishing up the popcorn.

"Carly" Courtney laughed. "That's mean. The poor guy got burned, and now he has to deal with his cheating wife. How hard would that be, for anyone. I like the movie" Courtney replied smiling.

"Well, good. At least you like it. Do you want anymore popcorn, there's plenty" Carly stood up, waving the empty bowl around.

"Sure, why not" Courtney answered, crossing her legs Indian style.

As she waited, she immediately recalled the moment ago with Lorenzo. Maybe she just wasn't prepared for his arms all over her, or maybe she just thought it was strange to hug the guy. After all they were just friends, as weird as it sounded. It was a friendship hug. Courtney's thoughts were interrupted before she could dwell on them any longer.

"Hey, whatcha thinking about?" Carly asked holding a fresh bag of popcorn.

"Nothing. Just daydreaming" Courtney lied.

"Uh huh, It's okay, you don't have to tell me" Carly hinted.

"Lorenzo stopped by not to long ago, I told him it was a bad time, so I sent him away" Courtney revealed. "Look Carly, there's nothing to get upset over, he just wanted to know how I was doing. That's all. Can we continue with the movie now?" Courtney asked annoyed.

"Gee, I didn't say anything. I wasn't going to anyway" Carly eyed her, handing her the popcorn.

Courtney looked back at her, knowing she would have said something if she didn't speak soon enough.

"Let's try to enjoy the rest of the day, just you and me"

"Okay, this is us enjoying the day" Carly agreed.

-

3 whole hours had passed after Carly finally had to get home to her kids. Courtney was somewhat relieved, because she wanted to be by herself awhile, who wouldn't with Carly around?

"I'll call you later" Courtney said at her door.

"You better, I want to know if your going to be okay by yourself? Carly asked concerned.

"Yes, Carly. I will be okay by myself. Besides, I need to be by myself for a while. This has been a crazy week. I just need some time alone, that's all. I will call you later though" Courtney smiled.

"Okay, talk to you later" Carly declared.

Courtney yawned and shut her door locking it. She plopped down on the couch and laid sideways staring at the wall. It wasn't long before her eyes shut and she drifted off into a deep sleep. She slept peacefully, something she hadn't done in a long good while. She wished she had more naps like this one.

Her slumber was soon interrupted by a picking at her lock. She turned over on her other side and moaned. The noise stopped so she thought nothing of it and drifted off back to sleep.

The door slowly opened, squeaking a bit, and closed softly. The masked man held a tank in one hand and a rag in the other. Slowly and carefully walking over to her on the sofa, not to disturb her, he placed the venomous rag over her mouth. Before she could open her eyes, the chemical had set in and she was knocked out instantly.

The man walked over the other end of her loft and started throwing the gasoline filled tank around the place. He made sure he didn't miss one inch before standing by her front door to light the match. Before lighting it he looked back at Courtney. "This is for you, Alcazar" he mumbled and lit the match setting the loft on fire quickly. His work was done.

Flames engulfed the entire loft within 5minutes. Witnesses nearby called the P.C. firedepartment, and gave them the address. They were there in seconds. Most of the police officers had showed up at the scene, calling for backup and more available units.

"This looks like Courtney's place" Lucky worried. "Get the hell in there and put that fire out now" "

Hey, I see someone over here" one of the fireman said through his mask.

"We have someone in here. We're bringing the suspect out" the second one announced.

"What the hell is going on here?" Lorenzo asked looking at the flames.

"This is Courtney's house, let me through now damnit. Let me through" he demanded trying to get past Lucky and the other officers.

"No, it's too dangerous. We have fireman in there now doing everything they can to put out the fire. We don't know if Courtney is in there or not" Lucky declared.

"She was home over 3 hours ago, she had no plans to leave!" Lorenzo shouted.

"Oh my God" Lucky replied.

Lorenzo snuck passed and ran for the front door.

"Lorenzo, no wait!" Lucky yelled at him. "It's too dangerous! Damnit, get him out of there before he gets himself killed"

"Whoa. Everyone back up it's going to blow!" Ric shouted, arriving at the scene just in time as it blew.

Everyone covered on the ground for a couple seconds before looking back up. "There's no way whoever was inside survived." Ric stated.

"We don't know that!" Lucky faced him.

"Mr. Lansing, two of our fireman just came out. No sign of the victim in hand. And that crazy guy that ran in, he's not out either"

"Damnit. It's totally unsecured in there. Get two more fireman in there and get them out, now" Ric ordered.

"What happened?"

"You guys shouldn't be here, it's too dangerous" Ric held his hand out as a stop sign.

"Whose in there?" Georgie asked. "Is my dad here?"

"He's right over there" Ric said, but before he could finish she ran passed him.

"Is it an accident?" Dillon asked looking at the burning building.

"I dont know yet, but I will find out. Accident or no accident" Ric stated. "What's the hold up in there, it's been 5mintues! Get them out of there!"  
  
"I see them!" Lucky shouted relieved to see them.

"She's barely breathing, get her an oxygen mask" Lorenzo demanded, both of them covered in ashes and debre.

"Over here" Ric ordered. "She needs immediate medical attention. What about you?"

"I'm fine, just don't let her die" Lorenzo said coughing.

"You need help too, come with me" Lucky advised.

"I'm fine, Lucky. I can't leave her. I'll get help later" Lorenzo replied, touching her face. "Courtney, don't die on me, do you hear me? You can't die, not now"

Ric looked over at Courtney, guilt written all over his face. But he had absolutely nothing to do with this innocent, still, Lorenzo would suspect him unless he got to the bottom of this.

"Find out what started the fire and get back to me" Ric ordered.

"Wow, Alcazar saved her life" Dillon said impressed. "That was heroic of him"

"Yeah, and stupid. He could have been killed. Courtney also" Ric walked away from him to talk to Lucky.

"Georgie, did you find out how it started?" Dillon asked.

"No, my dad doesn't know yet. He and Ric are going to find out soon. Geez, I hope Courtney will be okay. I heard Lorenzo saved her" Goergie said looking at them both.

"I know, pretty awesome. I hope she'll be okay too" Dillon replied.

"Why isn't she waking up?" Lorenzo worried.

"Alot various reasons, she could have been knocked out from the smoke or something falling" The paramedic told him.

"Courtney wouldn't just sit in her house while it was on fire. Something happened in there, and I want them to find out" Lorenzo demanded, coughing uncontrollably.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to sit down so we can check you out. She will be fine"

Lorenzo finally agreed and took a few steps back from Courtney on the stretcher. He couldn't bare letting her out of his sight. He had to know what caused the fire.

"She's waking up"

"Courtney, It's Lorenzo. You're going to be okay now, I promise" Lorenzo pulled off his oxygen mask.

"What happened? No, not again" She managed to say coughing through her words.

God, Lorenzo felt that one through his heart.

"Lorenzo, your hurt" Courtney removed her mask.

"No, no I'm fine. Leave your mask on" Lorenzo said placing it back on. "We're going to the hospital for a while to get you checked out, we won't stay long. I promise, I know you just left the place"

Courtney paid somewhat attention to what he said, her eyelids closed before he could finish.

"Is she okay?" "Yes, for now. She's exhausted. Would you like to ride with her in the ambulance?" the paramedic asked.

"Yes" Lorenzo helped put her in the back of the ambulance and got in. Ric watched while he was talking to Lucky. Lorenzo had no time to look back at him, he was too busy fixated on Courtney to notice.

"Her family needs to know about this. Will you tell them?" Ric asked.

"Sure, I will let them know"

"Thanks, I need to figure out what happened here. Good job, Spencer"

Lucky nodded and returned to the fireman.

"Mr. Lansing. We suspect arson. Definitely. Gasoline stitches and stains are covered in the house. Not much was left except for this" The officer handed Ric the remains.

"Thanks, I'll give this to her. Arson. That's a serious crime. I'll find out who did it. Thank you" Ric said seriously.

-

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to give us some room here. Please, get some help. You need it too"

"I will as soon as I see that Courtney will be okay" Lorenzo told the nurse.

"Okay. Just for a minute" She let him through.

"Courtney" Lorenzo ran to her side. "I'm so sorry. This never should have happened to you. Whoever set your house on fire, I will - -"

"Don't say it" Courtney spoke softly.

"Courtney, whoever did this to you has to pay" Lorenzo softly said back.

"Let the police handle it" Courtney coughed.

"Sir, I'm sorry but she needs medical attention, I suggest you get some too" The nurse advised checking Courtney out.

"Okay. I will be right back" Lorenzo squeezed her hand staring at her, while she smiled at him until they had shut the curtain.

"He risked his own life to save mine" Courtney said a loud.

"Lorenzo" Ric called.

"What is it?" "

Um, This was found inside Courtney's house by the fireman. It's all that was left of the place. Ric handed it to Lorenzo.

"I'll give it to her" Lorenzo noted.

Ric slowly nodded his head, and turned around walking off. Lorenzo dusted the book-shaped thing off with his hand. As he got a closer look at it, it became clear to him what it read.

It was Courtney and Jason's Memory Book.

Hi Guys! Yes, I know this took forever, but I do have a life and was extremely busy! So sorry it took way too long. I'm glad this chapter is over with because it took me awhile! Blah, I first wrote it like a draft then went back over it, to make absolute sure everything sounded perfect, perfect. So I hope you guys enjoy it!!! :)


	11. Chapter Eleven: More Than Just Business

Chapter Eleven: More Than Just Business  
  
"I'm perfectly fine. Can I please see Courtney now?" Lorenzo asked for the tenth time.  
  
"Okay, Mr. Alcazar. But I must advise you come straight back here if you experience any coughing again. Smoke in your lungs is very serious" The nurse warned.  
  
"I understand. I promise I will come back if that happens" Lorenzo buttoned his shirt and walked out of his room.  
  
Meanwhile, down the hall.  
  
"Can I please get up out of this bed before I scream" Courtney was obviously annoyed by being in the hospital yet again and she wasn't about to stay another night.  
  
"Ms. Matthew's, in your condition you need to be extra careful and take precautions. I don't want you to harm your health or yourself"  
  
"I understand, and I wont. I'm capable of taking care of myself" Courtney argued, and then noticed Lorenzo standing at the door. He was admiring the way she argued with the nurse, it reminded him of when they used to have arguments.  
  
"I see that she is herself. Feeling a lot better are we?" Lorenzo grinned, walking slowly up to her.  
  
"Much better" Courtney cleared her throat.  
  
"Oh, I will be right back if you need anything" the nurse answered getting the hint.  
  
"Thank you, you've been great" Courtney smiled.  
  
Lorenzo kindly stepped out of the way to let her pass.  
  
"I, wanted to talk to you alone, if that's okay" Courtney said, hiding her tearstained eyes.  
  
"Yes, of course. You can talk to me about anything, Courtney" Lorenzo approached her sitting on the side of her bed.  
  
"I can't thank you enough for saving my life tonight, Lorenzo. I was really touched that you risked your own to save mine, even when everybody else told you not to go in the fire. But you did, and that means you really care about me. I mean, who of all people. (A few moments passed between them) What I'm trying to say is, It means a lot that you helped me through those last few days. I just wanted to say Thank you again" Courtney smiled, wiping her face.  
  
Lorenzo was touched himself, he wanted to comfort her so much at this moment that it killed him when he stopped himself and just held out his business hand.  
  
Courtney laughed a little before she threw her arms around his shoulders.  
  
Lorenzo was a bit shocked but knew it wouldn't last long so he enjoyed every minute of her hugging and thanking him. "Courtney, you don't have to thank me for what I did. I did it because I care and because any human being with a heart would have" he said as he pulled away to look at her.  
  
"I never knew you would be the type of person though. Sonny and Jason are wrong about you, I finally see that you're not a bad guy. You had a familial responsibility, that you were forced to deal with and run. But you stood up to it, and your trying to live a better life"  
  
"But your paying for the price, Courtney. And I don't want you hurt again" Lorenzo wiped a tear from her stained cheek.  
  
"I chose to be involved with you when I signed half my company over to you. I won't just abandon someone like that. I want to help you find the people who are doing this and stop them once and for all. It's not just me who is getting hurt, it's you and Sage. This has to end now" Courtney firmly said. Determination already set in her eyes.  
  
Lorenzo smiled, he was really happy that she didn't start yelling at him and telling him to get out of her life. He liked this Courtney. The fiesty, determined, kind-hearted Courtney.  
  
"As soon as we can both get out of here, we will start. The cops only get involved if we need them. They're so fixated on the law, they could get a lot of people killed. No Corinthos or Morgan in this. We do this alone. But if you get hurt one more time, I'm going to have to hide both you and Sage for a while and do it on my own" Lorenzo said seriously.  
  
"I won't be here again. I can't begin to describe how annoyed I am being here. I feel like I can't do anything when I'm here. The sooner we leave the better" Courtney stated.  
  
"I couldn't agree with you more, Courtney. We can leave tomorrow morning. We both need our strength, so I suggest we just stay here and sleep to get it over with so we won't have to return" Lorenzo stood up.  
  
"I guess your right" Courtney sighed in disgust. "What's that?"  
  
"Oh, I completely forgot to give this to...you" Lorenzo handed the book to Courtney. "This is what was left of your house"  
  
"Oh my gosh" Courtney whispered to herself. 'It was her memories with Jason'  
  
"I wish more things were recovered, I'm sorry they didn't put the fire out sooner"  
  
"No, it's okay. Thank you, Lorenzo for giving this to me" Courtney eyed him than the book.  
  
"Your welcome, try and get some sleep" Lorenzo smiled briefly, he hoped that the book didn't get her too upset. That's the last thing he wanted her to feel. "Good-night" he finished and gave her hand a quick kiss.  
  
"Good-night" Courtney smiled back.  
  
Lorenzo walked out of her room and stood by the door for a short while. He wanted more than anything in the world for both Courtney and Sage to stay safe. This was going to be one hell of a rollercoaster ride fighting these people. He knew how it was going to be, knowing full well he used to be one of them.  
  
-  
  
The Next Morning  
  
"I need Courtney Matthew's room, please" Carly demanded as she stopped completely before she ran into the front desk.  
  
"She's just about to check out. Her room number is 125"  
  
"Thanks" Carly had no time to say another word, she went straight to her room and stormed in.  
  
"Courtney Matthew's! Why didn't you tell me any of this? I just found out about your place! Thank GOD you're okay. What I want to know is, why on earth didn't you tell me?" Carly demanded hysterical.  
  
"Carly, slow down. I'm fine, see? I'm sorry I didn't call you I thought the police were going to do that last night. That explains why I didn't hear from you sooner. I'm really sorry, Carly" Courtney apologized.  
  
"Oh, it's okay" Carly became calm and hugged her best friend. "I'm just so relieved that you are okay. I nearly had a heart attack when I heard. I had to explain to Michael that you were okay, and that you weren't in the house when it was burned down"  
  
"Everything was lost, except for the Memory Book you gave me" Courtney slightly smiled.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Courtney. Do you know what this means? It means that you and Jason are meant to be together!" Carly suddenly got excited.  
  
"Carly" She sighed. "No, it doesn't. The only reason it was saved is because it was near my couch I was knocked out on"  
  
"Courtney, believe what you want. But I know that you guys will get back together. I think you should talk to Jason when he sees you. He will see you sooner or later"  
  
"Does he know?"  
  
"I don't think so. Sonny had him do this job for him, and he might still be out of the country. When he comes back, I think he should know" Carly said, hand on her hip.  
  
"You can tell him. It's really no big deal. I'm fine now. There's no need to worry him about nothing" Courtney assured.  
  
"Are you kidding me? It is a big deal, Courtney! For heaven's sakes you almost died in a fire" Carly paused a moment. "How did you get out if you were knocked out?" the thought never dawned upon her until now.  
  
"I think I can answer that" Lorenzo stood leaning on the door. "The police weren't doing much, and there was no time to think, Courtney would have died"  
  
"YOU saved her?"  
  
"Didn't I just answer your question, Carly" Lorenzo smirked.  
  
Carly was mortified. Lorenzo saved Courtney. What was she to think of this? First, thinking he is after to hurt Courtney. Now, he saves her all of a sudden. What the hell was going on.  
  
"Carly, don't be mad. If he didn't save me at that exact time, I would have died. I'm grateful he saved my life, just like before" Courtney said, staring directly into Lorenzo's dreamy blue eyes.  
  
"What? You want me to thank him? He owed it to you! He was the one that hurt you at his penthouse, and he was probably the one that set that whole fire up so he could look good!" Carly raised her voice. "Dont even get me started on the past"  
  
"Carly! That's ENOUGH" Courtney argued, defending Lorenzo.  
  
"Courtney, you can't possibly believe him. He's trying to get on your good side, just like he tried with me. You're COMING with me, There is no way I am leaving you with this guy for another minute" Carly grabbed her hand.  
  
"No, CARLY. Stop it and listen to me for a minute. This isn't about YOU. Or is it?" she stopped for a moment, "Look, Lorenzo is not trying to do anything. I know I couldn't stand him before, but people change. Lorenzo has changed. And I will not hold any anger towards him any longer. It's unhealthy and it's just making things worse for everyone. Can't we all just get along?"  
  
Carly was not giving this one up easily. She was stubborn just like Sonny. A part of her wanted to end this conflict, and the other part, well, wasn't giving up. "I have to go. Do what you want Courtney, but I advise you come to your senses quickly and come to Jasons place, so we can talk" Carly told her, unable to stand in that room with Lorenzo any longer, she stormed out of the room almost knocking Lorenzo out of the way in the process.  
  
Courtney sighed heavily in disgust. "I can't believe this. Why can't everyone just get along and move on"  
  
"I guess it's not that easy for some people. I'm glad you did though" Lorenzo smiled placing his hand on her back. "Need some assistance getting to my place?"  
  
"Yes, please. I am in no mood to drive anywhere, not yet" Courtney sighed in relief.  
  
"My pleasure, let's go" Lorenzo directed Courtney out of the room, letting her go first. So considerate and well-mannered of him. He was a true gentlemen.  
  
"Excuse me, one moment" Lorenzo stopped behind her to answer his cell phone. "Yes. Thank You" He hung up. "That was my driver, he dropped off one of my cars. I thought we could enjoy a relaxing cruise on the way home. Perhaps even stop off and pick up Sage, maybe go out to eat, or see a movie?"  
  
Courtney was impressed. She and Jason never had time for the simple things like this. "Sure, why not. I'm not going home anytime soon" Courtney had to laugh.  
  
Lorenzo followed in laughing also. "That won't be a problem. You can stay with me and Sage again. We miss you there" Lorenzo smiled, his smile was so gorgeous. The way his eyes lit up when he smiled big, revealing his beautiful white pearls. The man was perfect. Too bad Courtney didn't see him in this light, not yet at least.  
  
"Here we are" Lorenzo said opening the door for her.  
  
"Thanks, beautiful car. I like it" Courtney replied, admiring the interior as well as the exterior of the BMW Convertible, it was even one of Courtney's favorite colors. Red.  
  
"Your welcome, you two do share something in common. Beauty" Lorenzo grinned.  
  
"Haha, that's great" Courtney laughed sitting in the car. Lorenzo shut it and quickly walked to his side and got in, starting the engine.  
  
"Here we go. It's going to be fast, hold on" Lorenzo warned playfully.  
  
"Oh, I'm holding on, don't forget I own a much bigger car then this" Courtney competed. "Ah!" she screamed.  
  
"What's wrong? I thought you were used to it already?" Lorenzo laughed slowing down a bit.  
  
"I am, just not used to your driving" Courtney shook her head, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"You will, I promise" Lorenzo agreed with himself.  
  
"You make a lot of promises, Lorenzo! Whoa, 85, don't you think you should slow it down a bit?" Courtney asked, holding her head down.  
  
"Do you want me to slow down?"  
  
"Well, I usually drive 80, so 85 is a bit over doing it!" Courtney replied sarcastically.  
  
Lorenzo had to laugh at that remark. "As you wish" he said reducing his speed a bit.  
  
"Ah! Lorenzo, stop it" She couldn't stop laughing inbetween screaming.  
  
"What? It was a curve, I had no choice but to speed up" he joked.  
  
"Sure, you just had to speed up, didn't you?"  
  
"Why don't we make it more interesting" Lorenzo stated and pressed the button to lower the top down.  
  
"Oh, I dare you to mess my hair up, you'll get it if you do" Courtney placed her hands over her head as he sped up.  
  
"Take your hands off of your head. You will enjoy it much more, I am being serious" Lorenzo said, trying to prive one of her hands off from her head.  
  
"Okay! Okay, There" Courtney said, wrinkling her nose from the air.  
  
"Not so bad is it?" Lorenzo smiled looking at her.  
  
"No, not at all. This is actually really cool. Thanks Lorenzo" Courtney told him, politely.  
  
"Your very welcome. I knew you would love it" Lorenzo answered back, placing his sunglasses on.  
  
"Haha, now you're all cool, aren't you?" Courtney stated sarcastically.  
  
"Not just me, here you go. I managed to find yours" Lorenzo handed her, her bag.  
  
"Oh my gosh, where did you find this?" Courtney asked surprised.  
  
"In your oversized Suv by your house, luckily your things stayed in it, instead of your house"  
  
"Yeah, good thing. Thank you, Lorenzo. I won't be needing to worry about my Identity now. Look, here's my sunglasses" Courtney placed them on.  
  
"Stunning"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"No, I meant the sunglasses" Lorenzo joked.  
  
"Shutup, I know what you meant before" Courtney hit him on his arm.  
  
"What happened to you hurting the mess out of guys when you hit them?"  
  
"If you don't stop I will hurt you for real" Courtney pointed, but then had to laugh.  
  
"Okay, I'll stop. I promise" Lorenzo smiled through his teeth.  
  
"You're too much. Ive never seen you laugh and joke before really. I guess you always just had to be serious, that's kinda how I was when I was with Jason. Me and Carly had our funny times, but it just wasn't the same. We both were always worrying about Jason or Sonny" Courtney told him.  
  
Lorenzo frowned slightly. He hated how her smiles turned to frowns at the mention of Morgan's name. He wanted to just tell her to forget about him, and move on and be happy. But he couldn't it was too soon.  
  
The rest of the ride to Alcazar's place was kinda quiet, occasionally, Lorenzo would ask if she was okay and if she needed anything. Her responses were always, "I'm fine, thanks" Lorenzo pulled up at the big units of penthouses and apartments and stopped his car.  
  
"Courtney, I mean no disrespect to you or anyone in your family. But, I see they don't make you feel any better, and I truly believe you deserve better than that. I like to see when you are happy and laughing, not broken and hurt. I just want you to know that I and Sage will be there for you if you need anything or have a problem. You have friends" Lorenzo reassured her.  
  
Courtney was mostly speechless for a moment, she didn't know what to say, or how to react. Carly was still her best friend also. But he was right, everything he had said was true.  
  
"Shall we go inside?" Lorenzo asked, opening her door.  
  
"Of course" Courtney smiled, sunglasses still on, she took his hand and stepped out.  
  
"Thanks for the fun ride, I enjoyed it"  
  
"No need to thank me again, I knew you would enjoy it" Lorenzo closed her door, and led for her. It felt weird though. It was like nobody else was around.  
  
Not far away from the next group of buildings, two guys with binoculars watched them closely, watching their every move from the car and into the building. As they disappeared, the two men put away their equipment and left. One made a phone call.  
  
"They just arrived. She appears to be fine and in good health"  
  
"Good, make sure it stays that way" Jason hung up his cell. He hated the idea of Courtney hanging around Lorenzo. He even hated the fact that he had saved her life, and he didn't. He wasn't there for her, that killed him inside.  
  
"Jason, what are you doing?" Carly asked, shutting the door to his penthouse.  
  
"Carly, you shouldn't be here right now" Jason argued.  
  
"Excuse me for wanting to know what's going on. But save your breath, Jason. I know you are watching Courtney to make sure she is okay. I told you she was, she is just being stubborn, she will learn sooner or later like I did. For now, there's nothing you can do about it" Carly admitted to herself as well. As much as she wanted to try and try, Courtney wasn't listening, and she didn't want to jeopardize her friendship with her either.  
  
"Are you done, now?" Jason asked annoyed.  
  
Carly rolled her eyes and left out quickly.  
  
Jason pinched the bridge of his nose, and shook his head. Was Courtney hurting that bad, that she had to resort to Lorenzo Alcazar? Jason absolutely did not want her hanging around the guy that cost them everything. He had to do something, no matter if Sonny liked it or not.

-  
  
"Is Sage here?" Courtney asked, taking her sunglasses off.  
  
"No, she's at the studio with Dillon, I talked to her earlier when she stopped by to see me, she was upset of course knowing that I was in the hospital along with you. She's okay now though. She realizes that things happen, and you can't go insane about it, just be thankful that everyone is okay"  
  
"Wow, That's good. I'm glad she didn't get too upset, like last time. I didn't see her though, did she stop by in my room?" Courtney asked.  
  
"She did, but she said you were asleep, so she didn't want to disturb you. I told her you would be here when she returns, so she was happy about that" Lorenzo smiled.  
  
"Great"  
  
"Would you like anything? Something to eat or drink? Anything" Lorenzo asked, returning his focus on her.  
  
"Water is fine, thanks" Courtney placed her bag down.  
  
"I will be right back, make yourself at home. You're room is still where you left it. Sage left you some clothes on your bed, since we couldn't save any of it. I'm sure you and Sage can go shopping later on for more" Lorenzo said, leaving the room as soon as she thanked him again.  
  
Courtney walked to the guest room, the last time she was in here she was on her way to Sages room to get an outfit right before she fainted. If Rosie hadn't barked loud enough, maybe she would have died. She was grateful to Rosie, and glad she got someone's attention. Like, Carly and Jason. Of all people. She wanted badly to forget that night. Then the thought passed in her mind. "Rosie, must be at Jason's"  
  
"Here you go, Iced water, with crushed ice. Just how you like it" Lorenzo handed the glass to her and smiled.  
  
"Thanks, I'm dying of thirst" Courtney drank the water down fast.  
  
"Wow, do you want another glass?" Lorenzo took it from her after she was through.  
  
"No, I'm fine. Thanks. I think I'll change out of these clothes, I hate smelling like an ash tray" Courtney laughed, taking her shoes off.  
  
"Okay, I will just be outside in the living room, if you need anything" Lorenzo said, shutting her door.  
  
Courtney really liked being here, she felt safe and content, even with what happened, she still had that peace. She was somewhat relieved she didn't have to worry as much like she did at Jason's. Constantly worrying if he was coming home, at all. Trying to solve the problem herself just to keep him out of danger. In a way, she was glad that was over. She was also glad Lorenzo backed out of his Drug Dealing Business, and finally tried to make something good out of himself. She wished Jason and Sonny would do the same in time. Danger still lurked outside, and she knew Lorenzo was prepared for it, it wasn't going to be easy to get through, but she had come this far, she wasn't about to just give up and go back to the life she had before.  
  
Exactly one hour had passed and Courtney was free from any smoke stitches. Her hair was down, and brushed perfectly, she wore her makeup almost as perfect as the movie stars. Not heavy makeup, no, the natural kind-of-look. She also wore this adorable white wrap-around top with white slacks. She looked like an angel from heaven. Certainly not something Sage would wear, she figured it was new, and someone just knew what she liked to wear. She finished her outfit with some slip on-sketcher shoes.  
  
"Lorenzo?" She called out as she opened her door.  
  
"In the kitchen" He answered.  
  
"The kitchen?" She thought. "Wow, I haven't been back here. It's beautiful" Courtney said, admiring the small but cozy looking area. It had black granted countertops, with stainless steel appliances, and to top that off, and beautiful island with three iron stools. It was beautifully decorated, definitely Courtney's taste.  
  
"You look beautiful" Lorenzo smiling, admiring her and her outfit. "Of course, you always do" Lorenzo was changed himself, out of his casual business suit. He wore a blue and white striped shirt, the kind that was usually underneath his business attires. He looked gorgeous.  
  
"Thanks, you don't look bad yourself" Courtney smiled, and looked back up at him. "So, what are you cooking? I didn't know you knew how to cook"  
  
"There's alot of things you don't know about me" Lorenzo smiled. "I'm cooking us all something, instead of going out somewhere, I thought we could all enjoy staying here to eat"  
  
"That sounds great. I guess you won't tell me what it is your cooking then?" Courtney smirked.  
  
"It will be a surprise" Lorenzo replied. "Can I get you anything?"  
  
"No thanks" Courtney smiled, obviously thinking about something else.  
  
"Care to tell me what's bothering you?" he asked concerned.  
  
"What, you can tell?" Courtney slightly joked. "I'm fine, really"  
  
"I'm here if you need to talk, Courtney. I just want you to know that. Me or Sage. You're safe over here now. I got top security, just for now. Until this is all over. I am even thinking about moving this year if things don't get better" Lorenzo said.  
  
"Really? I'm sure, eventually, those people will leave you alone. Afterall, they have Sonny and Jason to help them if they are so desperate for business"  
  
"You're probably right. I feel relieved I have quit that life, I've always wanted to do other things. If Luis were still alive, I probably wouldn't have got involved with any of you" Lorenzo admitted.  
  
"Yeah, but things happen for a reason. Besides, I am glad we resolved alot of things, you aren't half bad" Courtney joked.  
  
"Courtney, you are truly a gem. I have never laughed so much in my life when I'm around you. Of course, I had no idea you could be so amusing" Lorenzo expressed.  
  
"That's because you always saw the tough-serious Courtney side. A side I like to be sometimes, but I much prefer to be laughing and being happy" Courtney said, sitting on one of the stools.  
  
"I hope I don't get that Courtney anytime soon. I like this, Courtney" Lorenzo said, not taking his eyes from hers. Courtney looked around the kitchen before meeting his eyes again. "What? what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, at all. I was just waiting for one of your remarks" Lorenzo said chewing on some of his food he was cooking.  
  
"Hey, no fair" Courtney pointed.  
  
"There it is" Lorenzo laughed. "Here, come and taste for yourself" Lorenzo held out a spoon.  
  
"I wouldn't be ruining the surprise would I?" Courtney asked looking at the spoon.  
  
"Not at all, You wouldn't be able to identify this, it's something you taste very often out here, more like in another country" Lorenzo placed his hand under the food and waited for her to open her mouth.  
  
"I'm scared then, It's probably something poisonous" Courtney joked and opened her mouth to taste it. "Oh my gosh, that is good"  
  
"I knew you would like it" Lorenzo smiled. "Here, you have some on your mouth" Lorenzo picked up a rag and wiped it for her.  
  
"Thanks" She finished. "I can't wait until it's finished"  
  
"Should be done soon. Care to watch it, while I set the table"  
  
"No, not at all" Courtney returned to his side.  
  
"Just stir it, can you handle that?" Lorenzo asked, placing her hand on the handle.  
  
"Of course I can handle this, I know how to cook. I worked at my dad's restaurant you know" Courtney sarcastically remarked.  
  
"Haha, I know, I'm just teasing. Excuse me" Lorenzo said, grabbing some silverware and plates.  
  
Courtney couldn't remember the last time she had this much fun. She really enjoyed being at Lorenzo and Sage's house. A thought in the back of your mind, occasionally surfaced and she wondered what would become of Carly, Sonny, and Jason if Lorenzo and she became good friends. Especially the two of them working together to catch whoever was out there, and their was always Courtney's business she now shared with Lorenzo.  
  
Thirty Minutes had passed since Lorenzo had set the table, everything was already prepared and ready to eat.  
  
"I wonder when Sage is coming?" Courtney asked.  
  
"I just got off the phone with her as we speak. She is staying later than she planned. We'll have to excuse her for tonight" Lorenzo pulled up Courtney's chair.  
  
"Thanks. That's too bad, I was really looking forward to seeing her" Courtney said disappointed.  
  
"Don't let that spoil your dinner, you will see her tomorrow at the most" Lorenzo smiled.  
  
"Great. So, let's taste this food. We'll try it at the same time, okay?" Courtney grinned.  
  
"Very well" Lorenzo waited until she had the spoon to her mouth. "Delicious isn't it?"  
  
Courtney waited awhile until she was done chewing. "Oh my gosh, this is great. You have to tell me what's in this stuff"  
  
"Family secret, but I do have a name for it. Alcazar alimento" Lorenzo smiled.  
  
"Nice name"  
  
"I'm still working on it. Enjoying it so far?" Lorenzo asked.  
  
"Very, it's great. Thank you again for cooking, I really didn't feel like going out tonight at all" Courtney said, drinking the wine. "So can you say anything else in Italian?"  
  
"Siete come siete aumentato nei giardini dell'Italia. Bello" Lorenzo toasted.  
  
"Ah, what did you say?" Courtney laughed.  
  
"I said, You are like a rose in the gardens of Italy. Beautiful" Lorenzo replied, staring at her.  
  
"Well, thank you. That was nice" Courtney blushed.  
  
"Siete benvenuti, Courtney" he said.  
  
"Okay, no more Italian, I don't understand all of it. But i know that meant Thank you" Courtney pointed out.  
  
"Sì, siete di destra!"  
  
"Uh huh, well I don't know about you, but I am full" Courtney placed her napkin down.  
  
"So am I. I'll take your dish and be right back. More wine?"  
  
"No, I'm good. Thanks"  
  
"Mmhmm" Lorenzo disappeared into the kitchen, while he was attending to that, Courtney noticed a light coming from just outside the window. She was curious as to what the light might be.  
  
"Wow, look how beautiful" Courtney replied, admiring the lights coming from the waters. A cruise ship was all lit up, and it looked like someone was having a party.  
  
"Admiring the Bella Nova Ship, I see. It's a beauty. I will glad escort you there one day" Lorenzo stood on the side of her, opening his windows. "Don't worry we are safe way up here"  
  
Courtney nodded, and continued staring at the beautiful nightlife of the ship and glowing waters beneath it. If it wasn't so dangerous out there right now, she would go. For now, she was content with just admiring from a far.  
  
"Would you like to go out on the balcony?" Lorenzo asked politely.  
  
"Sure" Courtney answered, not taking her eyes off of the view.  
  
"This way" Lorenzo led Courtney into the living room and out on the balcony.  
  
"This is much more of a view standing out here" Lorenzo commented.  
  
"Your right, it is. I never really went out on my balcony at my old apartment. I guess I never really had the time, or was too busy worrying about something" Courtney shrugged.  
  
"That's too bad. Well, you can enjoy it here, it's nice and peaceful at night. Sometimes I come out here to think or talk with Sage. I even brought Carly out here once" Lorenzo carried on, forgetting he brought up Carly. He had to stop himself in mid-sentance.  
  
"It's okay, I know you loved Carly. At the time, I didn't accept it, but if you two were to get back together, I would be happy for you both" Courtney smiled.  
  
"No chance of that ever happening. I want Carly to be happy, and she is with her children and husband. I won't interfere with her family again" Lorenzo said honestly, and somewhat disappointed that Carly had to endure a life with Sonny.  
  
"I worry about her sometimes. I am glad she has her family together, but it's not the same as before. Alot has happened between the two of them. I just wish Carly would be happy someday" Courtney said concerned.  
  
"She will, one day. You have tried to talk to her about it. I can tell. And I'm sure she had talked to you many times, about me working with you. But just remember, it's your life, and you can do as you please" Lorenzo said, reaching out for her chin turning it towards him. "Don't let Sonny or Jason control your life anymore. You are a strong, young woman who can decide things for herself. I admire you for that"  
  
"I know I am, and I won't let them do that. That's one of the reasons why I wanted to get away from that life, I couldn't take it anymore. I feel free now that I am divorced from Jason" Courtney said pulling away from Lorenzo, and sitting down.  
  
He sat next to her to listen, he wanted to help her if she needed help with anything at all. He was there for her. He also wanted her to know that, and she would.  
  
"I hear the music from the boat, can you tell what it is?" Courtney asked, changing the subject. She didn't want talking about Jason or Sonny to ruin the evening for her or Lorenzo.  
  
"I believe it's a bit of soft rock and classical" Lorenzo placed his hand on his chin.  
  
"Yeah, I think it is" Courtney smiled.  
  
"Come on, let's have some fun with it" Lorenzo smirked.  
  
"What? Like what?" Courtney perked up.  
  
"Dancing, Ms Matthew's. That's what it's called around these parts" Lorenzo joked.  
  
"Very funny, I don't know about that now, I don't think you really know how to dance, to this kind of music" Courtney challenged.  
  
"You won't know until you get up and dance with me" Lorenzo held his hand out.  
  
"Okay, okay" Courtney took his hand and watched him closely.  
  
"Oh, so this is how you dance?" Courtney laughed.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't break dance" Lorenzo replied back, smiling.  
  
"Now that's something I couldn't picture. I would die on the floor in tears if I saw that" Courtney broke out in giggles.  
  
"Don't tempt me to try" Lorenzo spun her around.  
  
"Oh, I won't. Besides, I think your much better at this kind of dancing" Courtney agreed.  
  
"Indeed I am" Lorenzo remarked, conceited and picked her up at the end of the song.  
  
"Oh my God, put me down. Put me down" Courtney laughed.  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Please!"  
  
"Okay, down you go" Lorenzo smiled, gesturing towards the edge of the balcony.  
  
"No! Not there, are you crazy?" Courtney freaked out and squeezed onto his neck.  
  
"Just playing" Lorenzo released her.  
  
"Well, don't do it again. You nearly gave me a heartattack. I should have kicked you where it hurts" Courtney sat down, laughing a bit.  
  
"I'm sorry. I wouldn't have let you go, though" Lorenzo winked.  
  
"I know that. Its okay, it was funny" Courtney shoved him.  
  
"Don't work out as much anymore do you?" Lorenzo teased.  
  
"You did not just say that to my face, you must really want to get beat up, huh?" Courtney stood up. "Come on, you and me, right here, right now. I dare you" Courtney pulled her hair back.  
  
"You aren't serious?" Lorenzo stood up backing into the living room.  
  
"Do I look like I'm joking? I have you know I can take down at least five guys at the same time. You should know this, I beat up most of your men" Courtney followed him.  
  
"I remember, I don't want you to get hurt, so just hit me and get it over with" Lorenzo folded his arms.  
  
"I would have enjoyed this a few months ago, but I'll let you off this time. Don't ever provoke me again though" Courtney warned.  
  
"I won't, I understand you need more time at the gym to get your muscles back in tone" Courtney rolled her eyes as he turned his back, she couldn't resist, she didn't even miss as she kicked him with her foot in the ankles, causing him to trip. "Gotcha" she giggled.  
  
"I guess I was wrong" Lorenzo smirked, brushing his pants off.  
  
"Sorry, I couldn't help it. Felt good though" Courtney replied.  
  
"I am thinking about going by my private gym to work out sometime, you are welcome to come anytime. You'll love it"  
  
"Cool, sure I'd love to go and kick your butt" Courtney joked. "I hope you have alot of mats there, because you'll be getting knocked down alot"  
  
"We'll see. Right now I'm sure you are exhausted, why don't you take it easy for awhile, since you just got out of the hospital" Lorenzo said, concerned.  
  
"Okay, I am a little tired, but not sleepy. You too now, you saved me. You need to take it easy also" Courtney told him, just as concerned.  
  
"Don't worry about me, Courtney" Lorenzo smiled. "Do you want to watch a movie and wait up for Sage then? I have plenty of them, Sage also has hers too. Your pick"  
  
"Awesome, let's do that. Let's see, we have, 'The Italian Job, Just married, A man apart, Win a Date with Tad Hamilton', these all must be Sages, I'm guessing?" Courtney raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Indeed a teenagers, I guess I don't have the time to watch movies anymore. But please pick whatever you would enjoy" Lorenzo excused himself for a moment while he made some phone calls.  
  
Courtney was a bit concerned why he had to take the calls in private. She hoped everything was okay. She finally chose a DvD that she thought they would both enjoyed and put it in. It was going to be a long night.  
  
Well, that's Chapter 11! I hope everyone enjoyed it! Not alot of action in this chapter, that's because I wanted to slow that down a bit, and really focus on Courtney and Lorenzo. Aren't they adorable?! I re-read the whole chapter and the whole time I was going, "Awe!" Soo cute! Well, you guys bare with me because I have alot of good ideas for the next chapters to come! I can't wait myself!:) P.S. LMAO Randy Jackson on GH today! It was hilarious! I can't believe I witnessed Randy Dawg Jackson on a soap opera. When Brooklynn said, "Uh, NEXT!" to that kid. LOL her face, that was priceless! I love that girl! LOL. Ah, GH always amazes me! Gotta love that show! :D


	12. Chapter Twelve: The Surprise Part 1

Chapter Twelve: The Surprise Part 1  
  
"That's not what we agreed to. Damnit Roscoe. I don't want any more trouble from you. I told you, I am starting fresh, I don't want to run illegal money and drugs through my docks" Lorenzo argued quickly in the kitchen.  
  
"We had a deal a few months ago, Alcazar. My people are waiting for your docks to be open for that shipment to pass through smoothly. Now, you don't want me sending one of my extras after your sweet Courtney, do you?" Faith grinned evilly.  
  
Lorenzo paused a moment, he didn't want Courtney to get hurt. He had to make this one last transfer to be finished with all of this. For good.  
  
"Okay, one last shipment. But we are over after this. I can't afford any suspicions with this, Courtney's Company isn't a drug-house" Lorenzo turned around, placing his hand on his hip.  
  
"Okay, Okay. Mr. Grumpy. One last shipment, then I'm through. Besides, this could be great for me. I will finally be on top of Sonny. Well, not literally, but you know what I mean" Faith continued on, then was interrupted.  
  
"End of discussion, Faith" Lorenzo slammed his cell phone closed.  
  
"Lorenzo?" Courtney called, walking into the kitchen. "Is everything okay?"  
  
"Everything is fine. Just had to make a quick phonecall" He smiled, and walked over to her.  
  
"Have you found a movie you would like to watch?"  
  
"Yes, I think so. Come and see" Courtney quickly smiled.  
  
"Titanic?"  
  
"Yes, Titanic. I know it's old, but I like it. How about you?" Courtney asked teasing.  
  
"I do as well. Let's watch it" Lorenzo said smiling. He reached down to pick up the movie and placed it in the dvd player. "Oh, I almost forgot. Be right back" Lorenzo quickly walked to the kitchen.  
  
Courtney's eyebrow raised with curiosity.  
  
"Popcorn and Smoothies" Lorenzo returned, both in hand.  
  
"Popcorn and smoothies?" Courtney laughed. "Odd combination, but it sounds great"  
  
"It is, you have to try these two together" Lorenzo handed her the bowl, and the smoothie, and seated himself on the couch.  
  
Courtney sat right after, staring at the smoothie and then the popcorn. "All set"  
  
"It's been too long since I have seen a movie, especially this one" Lorenzo said, sipping his smoothie.  
  
"Me too, I've been so busy lately, it's nice to do these simple things. Thank you for all of this" Courtney smiled.  
  
"It's no problem at all, Courtney. In fact, it's my pleasure doing this for you. It makes me happy to see that your happy" Lorenzo smiled right back, with that charming smile of his.  
  
One hour into the movie, Courtney was already fighting herself trying to stay awake. Lorenzo didn't mind this at all, especially when she leaned on his shoulder, during the rest of the movie.  
  
He didn't want to disturb her though, so he kept still. Admiring her pretty blonde hair, he couldn't help but touch it, running his fingers through it. He looked down to see if she stirred. Not a movement was made. She amused him, she looked so innocent by him.  
  
The movie had ended 10minutes earlier, of course, he didn't want to wake her up. So, he let her sleep, with his arm around her other shoulder, his head beginning to tilt on hers, from his own drowsiness. His legs were crossed like they usually were when he sat, hers rested up on the couch. They slept in silence for what seemed like hours. Only one last thing would make this moment perfect. If it lasted forever. Ah, yes, forever is a very long time. But worth spending together.  
  
These were the thoughts of Lorenzo Alcazar in his deep sleep. He dreamt of a whole new life, a life he would be happy with. She was turned around, away from him in his vision. A beautiful white summer dress, with white sandals were on her feet. Her hair, freely flowing behind her. He knew it had to be her. His hand reached for her arm, for her to face him slowly.  
  
Bang Bang!  
  
Lorenzo jumped up startled out of his sleep. He immediately looked over at Courtney, who was still sound asleep. Careful not to wake her, he got up slowly.  
  
"Who the hell is that!" Lorenzo mumbled. "Excuse me?"  
  
Lorenzo opened the door, and was surprised to see Jason on the other side. Of all moments, he had to choose this one to just barge in.  
  
"I didn't invite you in, Morgan" Lorenzo turned around, as Jason let himself in.  
  
"What the hell is this? What are you doing with Courtney?" Jason stopped, when he saw Courtney sleeping.  
  
"There's no need to wake her. Besides it's none of your business. In fact, why do you care anyway?" Lorenzo folded his arms.  
  
"Shut up, I had enough of you putting Courtney's life in danger. I heard about the fire. Was that your sick attempt to get her to trust you even more, Alcazar? Huh?" Jason raised his voice, than lowered it.  
  
"You have no right to accuse me of such a crime. You're the one that just let yourself in here uninvited. Courtney does as she pleases, I thought you would respect that by now" Lorenzo added.  
  
Jason looked back at Courtney. She looked so peaceful, and content. It made Jason extremely uncomfortable at this point.  
  
"She doesn't belong here"  
  
"And neither do you, now get out before I throw you out" Lorenzo warned, opening his door wider.  
  
Jason wanted to bash his face in the wall, but then what would Courtney think of him? Angry as hell, he stormed out of Lorenzo's place. Lorenzo, shut the door quietly and locked it. Courtney was still fast asleep. She must have been exhausted, or she would have waken up at the sound of Jason's voice. He was glad she didn't. He pinched the bridge of his nose, and sat back down next to her. His watch read, 'Ten Fifteen P.M.' It was a bit chilly in the apartment, so he reached over for the wool blanket behind their heads. As he covered her, he noticed something around her neck. Careful not to wake her up, he got a closer look. It was a locket. Curious as to what was inside, Lorenzo opened it.  
  
It was a picture of Courtney, it looked like a few years back. Slowly taking his eyes off of her picture, he shifted his eyes to the right of the locket.  
  
"Morgan" Lorenzo disappointedly said. 'Courtney still kept a picture of him, and around her neck' he thought to himself. He was afraid of what that might mean, surely Courtney was over Morgan, or was she? Was she just pretending to move on all this time? Could Jason hold the other half of her heart still? It killed him inside, he wanted to rip the picture out, but refrained himself from doing so.  
  
Courtney's began to stir in her sleep as he was closing it. He didn't want her to see him with her locket, so he quickly shut his eyes so that it would appear as he was sleeping and Jason never interrupted them.  
  
She looked over to her left, and found him sleeping. He looked troubled, his eyebrows moving around, like he was dreaming. 'I guess I fell asleep' she thought. Something quite wasn't right. If she recalled, she heard voices while she was sleeping, but thought she was only dreaming. "Lorenzo?" she whispered.  
  
"Hmm? What's wrong?" Lorenzo's eyes opened quickly.  
  
"How long were we asleep?" Courtney asked, waiting for his answer.  
  
"For a while now. Are you okay?" He asked checking his watch.  
  
"I'm fine, just didn't plan on falling asleep. Sorry about that" Courtney said sitting up.  
  
"No need to apologize, you were tired" Lorenzo smiled fixing his shirt of wrinkles.  
  
"Um, this may sound stupid but, did someone come here while we were sleeping?" Courtney asked, looking at the door.  
  
"No, no one" Lorenzo lied, obviously not wanting to tell her about Jason's interruption.  
  
"Oh, okay. Just making sure" Courtney eyed him closely.  
  
"Well, you can sleep here on the couch, or in your room. Which ever you prefer" Lorenzo stood up.  
  
"Okay, thanks" Courtney answered, a moment of silence over took them.  
  
"Sleep well, Courtney" Lorenzo finally said, leaving the room.  
  
Courtney got up as well. "You too"  
  
Even though Courtney wanted to believe him, she had a funny feeling that he wasn't telling the truth. She was too tired to think about it that night, she went straight to the guestroom and fell asleep almost immediately.  
  
The next morning was cloudy, but nonetheless beautiful outside. Partly clouded and a chance of scattered showers, possibly a thunderstorm. But that wouldn't stop the citizens of Port Charles from going on with their crazy lives. No, it wouldn't at all. In fact, the day would go by quickly with all the drama that happens around in this city day in and day out.  
  
Courtney was awakened by the wonderful smells of breakfast. She quickly got dressed and prepared herself for the new and exciting day. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this much excitement. She wasn't about to waste a minute of it.  
  
"Courtney? Are you awake?" Lorenzo asked, a smirk on his face. He was already dressed for the day.  
  
"Yes, I'm awake! I'll be out in a minute!" Courtney called out from the bathroom.  
  
"I'll be waiting in the kitchen, take your time" Lorenzo smiled.  
  
Three minutes later Courtney opened her bedroom door and walked out. The smell of the breakfast was stronger, and she was dying to try whatever Lorenzo had cooked.  
  
"Good morning" Lorenzo smiled and approached her.  
  
"Good morning! This looks absolutely delicious! You did all of this?" Courtney asked, impressed.  
  
"I did, especially for you" Lorenzo admitted, showing her to the dining room table.  
  
"Aw, you didn't have to do that. But thank you, it was sweet" Courtney blushed.  
  
"Oh, you don't have to thank me. It was a privilege to make it for you" Lorenzo smiled politely and returned to the counter to serve the food.  
  
"Pancakes, Muffins, Eggs, Bacon, freshly squeezed orange juice, and fresh fruit" Lorenzo finished, as he placed everything down.  
  
"Wow, I'm even more impressed. This looks great" Courtney's eye's lit up.  
  
"It is, have a bite" Lorenzo held out the fork with 2 layers of pancake with syrup on it.  
  
"Oh yum!" Courtney chewed.  
  
"Delicious I assume from your expressions" Lorenzo smiled and seated himself.  
  
"Very, you are a great cook, Lorenzo" Courtney smiled, and took a sip of her Orange Juice.  
  
"Good morning, Sage" Lorenzo smiled.  
  
"Morning! Oh, don't mind me, I'm grabbing something and I'm out of here. I have practice at the studio! It's going to be big, this guy from out of town, Simon Niles, is going to be there judging me, Brooklyn, and stuff for our girl group singing. I can't wait!" Sage blurted before anyone had anything to say.  
  
"That's great, I'm happy for you!" Lorenzo got up to hug his niece.  
  
"That's awesome, Sage! I'm happy for you too" Courtney smiled.  
  
"Thanks you guys! Okay, I have to go. Bye! Be back later! hehe!" Sage ran out.  
  
"Wow, she's really excited" Courtney grinned.  
  
"Yeah, It's great to see her so happy" Lorenzo smiled. "A toast to happiness"  
  
"Cheers" Courtney replied.  
  
After five wonderful minutes of breakfast and talking about the different places of the world, they were finished. Courtney helped with cleaning up everything, but Lorenzo insisted that she wait in the living room and get ready for a surprise he had for her. She finally listened and waited for a while. Lorenzo came out with a huge smile on his face. She always wondered what he had behind that smile. She loved trying to figure him out and the things he did.  
  
"So, what is it? What's the surprise?" Courtney asked getting up from the couch.  
  
"You will have to wait and see" Lorenzo smiled, mysteriously.  
  
"Okay, I'll cooperate. Where are we going?" Courtney asked noticing Lorenzo getting his coat.  
  
"For a walk, get your jacket" Lorenzo winked.  
  
Courtney hurriedly retrieved her jacket and found Lorenzo already standing by the front door with it opened, waiting for her.  
  
"Okay, I'm ready. Let's go" Courtney smiled, and walked ahead.  
  
"As you wish" Lorenzo followed behind.  
  
Not to far from Lorenzo's place, the two spies from yesterday were back at their post, waiting for the two of them to walk out at any time.  
  
"Sir, we got them. Looks like their taking a walk"  
  
"Okay, thanks for the update" Jason hung up. He was determined to get Courtney away from that dangerous bastard. Sonny's orders or not.  
  
To Be Continued!  
  
Hey you guys!!! This is an extremely long awaited CHAPTER! You have no idea, I have been busy with WORK, trying to get college going, KITTENS, MORE WORK! Trying to FIT GH IN! BY THE WAY, I almost fainted when I saw CLIVE ROBERTSON the other day! HE IS GORGEOUS AND ACTS THE SAME WAY AS HE DID ON SUNSET BEACH! LOL I am sooooo hoping he stays longer!!!!! Okay, well I hope you guys like how this is turning out! Lo and Court are getting close! WHY on earth can't this happen on GH? I am so tired of seeing her with BLONDE PlayBOY JAX LOL. Okay, enjoy the chapter!!!!:) 


	13. Chapter Thirteen: The Surprise Part 2

Chapter Thirteen: The Surprise Part 2  
  
Thanks for all the awesome reviews!!! I really appreciate them! The fans really do motivate you more to write, and thanks for that!:) I also have to mention this, GH on FRIDAY. July 30th. WAS SO FUNNY!!! Dillon in drag and Ben (From SB) acting like he likes him! I really do think he knows he's a dude! LOL Lorenzo and Ben in the same room like yesterday, almost made me faint! lol I was also proud of Carly! Im glad she gave the right information to Ric! Sorry Ric, but your a bad boy! LOL. Oh, and Im super happy about Mary being fired!!! WOOHOO!!!!! I hated her!!!! haha. Well, Enjoy this next chapter!!!:)  
  
In The Park  
  
"It's so beautiful out here today, even though it looks like there will be a chance of rain" Courtney said, viewing the sky.  
  
"Ah, but not as beautiful as you are, Courtney" Lorenzo grinned, placing his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Aw, your so sweet" Courtney blushed and leaned on him as a friendly jester.  
  
"Thank you" Lorenzo replied.  
  
"Look! I've never seen this area. It's so pretty, I guess It missed my eye when I passed through here so many times" Courtney said surprised, and admiring the area.  
  
"Your kidding? This is my favorite place to think. It has a lovely view of the woods, flowers and trees. It's beautiful. Come, let's sit on the bench" Lorenzo guided her there.  
  
"Okay" Courtney walked ahead and sat.  
  
'Peaceful, as I like to call it" Lorenzo smiled looking around.  
  
"It is, I like it already"  
  
"I'm glad"  
  
Nearby Sonny and Carly were taking a walk also. Something that they haven't done in a while. Looks like their lives were finally coming together, but their life was another story.  
  
"Oh, Sonny, maybe we should go this way" Carly pointed to the same place.  
  
"Why, what's back there?" Sonny asked rubbing his nose.  
  
"Just come see" Carly grabbed his hand to bring him forward.  
  
Carly's smile went to a frown when she saw what was ahead of her.  
  
Sonny rolled his eyes and looked at Carly.  
  
"Carly? Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Courtney asked, a little surprised to see the both of them.  
  
"Um, we were just passing through" Carly said pointing around.  
  
"Come on, let's go, Carly. I don't need to see this" Sonny turned around.  
  
"I'm coming, just a minute" Carly said.  
  
Courtney rolled her eyes at her brother's stubbornness.  
  
"Courtney, could I have a word with you please, alone" Carly asked, looking at Lorenzo who was just sitting there, still enjoying the view.  
  
"Yeah, sure" Courtney said, and walked over to her.  
  
As they walked a few feet, Carly stopped her.  
  
"What in the world are you doing, Courtney?" Carly asked annoyed.  
  
"Excuse me? Carly, I'm having a life. Do you have a problem with that?" Courtney replied defensively.  
  
"No, of course I dont! But, I thought you were not seeing Lorenzo anymore, I mean look what he's done to our lives" Carly went on.  
  
"Carly, I'm not going to have this conversation with you again. I am happy where I am in my life, and there's nothing you or anyone else can do about it" Courtney announced.  
  
"Fine, Courtney. But don't say I didn't warn you about this guy. I hope you're happy" Carly said, turning around to leave, and giving Lorenzo one last glare.  
  
"That was interesting" Lorenzo lied.  
  
"Yeah right, how many times has this happened? Too many. I just wish she would stop" Courtney sighed and sat back down.  
  
"Maybe she is just not used to the idea that we are friends. Don't worry about her, if Carly is really your best friend she will understand" Lorenzo said, reassuring her.  
  
"I love Carly, but I just hate when she does this" Courtney stopped herself. She didn't want to ruin the day talking about this.  
  
"It's okay, Courtney. We can talk about it" Lorenzo smiled, placing his hand on her back.  
  
"Let's not. I don't want to ruin the day" Courtney replied, and then smiled. "Now, what was that surprise you wanted to show me?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Well, actually this is part of it, and the other part is, well you will have to wait a little longer for that one" Lorenzo teased.  
  
"Really? Well, I like the first part of the surprise. I am really glad you showed me this place, it's like a fairy tale" Courtney's eyes lit up at the sight of the area.  
  
"It's surely one of a kind" Lorenzo added, viewing as well.  
  
"What is that?" Courtney pointed straight ahead.  
  
"I don't know, what to check it out?" Lorenzo asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Let's go for it" Courtney said excited.  
  
"Wait, it looks like a person, and another one" Lorenzo stopped her.  
  
"Who is it? Can you see them?" Courtney asked, standing on her tippy toes.  
  
"Not yet, let's get closer" Lorenzo said, holding her hand.  
  
Courtney giggled.  
  
"Shh" Lorenzo smiled.  
  
"Okay" she whispered.  
  
As they got closer to see who it was, it became clearer. It was someone they both knew, but what were they doing so far out of view. They were about to find out.  
  
"This is the only way"  
  
"Okay, I will help you get your information. I will bring him down. But don't double cross me."  
  
"Your doing the right thing"  
  
One of them walked away quickly leaving the other one, on their cell phone.  
  
Lorenzo and Courtney were shocked, utterly shocked. They didn't know what to think, to say to one another. The silence was becoming too scary.  
  
Courtney ran as fast as she could away from the scene of the crime immediately. She couldn't listen to another word.  
  
"Courtney, wait!" Lorenzo whispered, but loud enough so she heard.  
  
He took off running after her, and back to the spot they were sitting.  
  
She stopped and fell to the ground, she felt like throwing up her insides, she felt so sick. She couldn't comprehend what just happened, her mind wouldn't let her. She only could sit there, in silence.  
  
"Courtney, are you okay?" Lorenzo stopped, bending down.  
  
Courtney shook her head no. She wasn't alright. She was never going to be alright after that moment.  
  
"Here, let me help you up" Lorenzo raised her up from behind, and sat her on the bench. "Take deep breaths for me, come on"  
  
Courtney remained silent. She just couldn't believe how this day was going. Was she not meant to be happy or something? Why on earth was this happening!  
  
"Courtney, I'm so sorry about what you saw back there, but please say something" Lorenzo worried. She was already just in the hospital, and she didn't want this to send her back.  
  
"I...can't talk about this...not right now...I'm sorry" Courtney held back her tears. Her face beat red from the emotion.  
  
"It's okay, you don't have to. Let me take you back to the apartment" Lorenzo helped her back up.  
  
Courtney nodded slowly, and leaned onto him. It felt as if her heart had been ripped right from her chest and she was left to bleed.  
  
"I don't want to go back there, take me some place far away. I can't be here anymore, please just get me away from here" Courtney pleaded while wiping her eyes continuously.  
  
Lorenzo was silent for a moment, then slowly nodded in agreement. Whatever Courtney wanted, he was going to make sure she had it. She deserved that much. The only problem was, Sage. He would have to tell her he was going away on a small trip. She would be safe though. He would make sure of that.  
  
"Okay, whatever you want. I'll take you anywhere. We'll go to my jet and I'll call for our things to be delivered to the jet" Lorenzo assured her.  
  
Courtney shook her head. "It doesn't matter, I just need to get out of here"  
  
"Okay, anything you want" Lorenzo got out his cell phone and called for his car to be waiting out of apartment.  
  
"Courtney, I have to take care of something inside with Sage. I will be right back, are you sure you will be okay out here?" Lorenzo asked concerned.  
  
Courtney was out of it for a second then, her focus went back on him. She nodded and sat down by the curve.  
  
Lorenzo stood there for a short moment, before going inside. He had to leave Sage a note, and a contact number.  
  
'Dear Sage, I hate to address this matter this way but it is urgent. I had to go away with Courtney for a while. I will tell you the details later on my phone. Here is the number attached. I want you to know that I love you and please stay with your friends or bring someone with you here. I want you safe. Please give me a call so that I will know you will be okay while I am away.  
  
With love,  
  
your uncle, Lorenzo'  
  
Lorenzo left the note out in view, with the cell number and grabbed some of the things he needed. He quickly ran out of his place and down back outside. Courtney was already in the car waiting.  
  
"Thanks for getting here so fast" He told the driver.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?" Lorenzo got in the back.  
  
Courtney looked at him, her eyes, were puffy, and her face was covered in streams of tears she was trying to wipe away.  
  
"I'm sorry" Lorenzo said apologetic and reached out to comfort her.  
  
She let him, then let all of her emotions come out. She wanted to go back and confront what she had saw, but it was too painful. She would never understand why it happened.  
  
A few silent moments had passed in the car until they arrived to his jet. He helped her out, and gathered his things. In a way he was glad she was getting away from Port Charles, to clear her mind, and maybe start out anew.  
  
Courtney wiped her eyes, and eyed the jet. It reminded her of too much. She had to look away from it.  
  
"What's wrong? Do you not want to fly?" Lorenzo asked, noticing her turning away from the jet.  
  
"No, it's not that. I'm fine, let's just go" Courtney answered.  
  
"Okay, we will be out of Port Charles in no time. I'm taking you somewhere your mind can be relaxed, and you can forget about everything here" He told her inside of the jet.  
  
Later that hour  
  
"So, what was the other surprise?" Courtney asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
Lorenzo was surprised she still had that on her mind, despite what had happened.  
  
"Well, I guess I could tell you now. I actually had a trip in mind. For the two of us, and I didn't want us to go like this. But I am glad I can help you get away from all of this. So that was the surprise. But, you will just have to wait and see where we are going. You will love it, and it will take your mind off a lot" Lorenzo said, sitting next to her, by the jet's windows.  
  
Courtney was a little surprised herself. "Oh, well I am glad we are going now" She tried to smile, her thoughts still trying to take all of her concentration.  
  
"Me too" Lorenzo smiled, wiping her tears from her face. "Try and get some rest on the way, it will make you feel a lot better, trust me. When we get there, I will wake you"  
  
Courtney agreed and closed her eyes, she had no more energy to argue about the way she felt.  
  
Lorenzo got up to get her a blanket, and covered her up, as she lay on the armrest of the jet's sofa.  
  
Not too long after that, his cell phone rang expectedly.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Uncle Lorenzo! I just got your note, where are are you and where are you going? Is everything okay?" Sage asked quickly.  
  
"Sage, calm down. Everything is fine. Some things have happened, and I have to go away" Lorenzo moved away from Courtney not to disturb her.  
  
"Oh my gosh, how long will you be gone?"  
  
"Not too long, just as long as Courtney needs to be away"  
  
"I hope she is okay, you don't have to tell me where you are going if it's a secret. I wouldn't want anyone finding you guys. And don't worry, I have my friends to stay with" Sage said.  
  
"Would those friends be, Dillon and Brooklynn?" Lorenzo asked, making sure.  
  
"Yeah, those friends" Sage answered, she really wished she had true friends, but with how she acted in the past, it was going to take some time.  
  
"Okay, you call me if you need anything or if anything happens. I want you to be safe, Sage" Lorenzo told her.  
  
"I will be, I promise. I'll miss you" Sage said sadly.  
  
"I will too, but I will be back. I love you, and stay out of trouble" Lorenzo smiled.  
  
"I will, Love you right back. Bye" Sage hung up.  
  
Lorenzo put away his cell phone and sighed in relief. He was glad Sage was content and safe.  
  
The flight took quite awhile to arrive at it's destination. It was going to be a well awaited trip as soon as Courtney would see with her own eyes where they were. She had slept most of the way. Lorenzo was happy she had caught up with her sleep, she needed it.  
  
"Sweetheart, we're here" Lorenzo said softly moving the strands of hair from her face.  
  
"We are?" Courtney was surprised. She didn't want to sleep the whole way, but wasn't going to be upset over it. She was anxious as to where they were.  
  
"Close your eyes" Lorenzo told her, standing in front of the jet's opening.  
  
Courtney closed her eyes for a short while.  
  
"No, until I say open them" Lorenzo laughed.  
  
Courtney smirked and shut her eyes this time.  
  
"Okay you can open them" He said moving out of her way.  
  
The view was absolutely stunning. She had never seen such a beautiful place in all of her life. This was truly a surprise well worth the wait.  
  
"Oh my G--" Courtney was in awe as she stepped off of the jet.  
  
Lorenzo followed behind quickly to show her the way.  
  
"Lorenzo, where are we? This is gorgeous" Courtney smiled.  
  
"I'm glad I put a smile on your face. I knew you would love it here. I like to call it a second home to me, "Piti Palace-home of the Medici family. As I like to call it, "Villa Medici" Lorenzo smiled admiring his beautiful home and it's surroundings.  
  
"I love it, it's so beautiful. Thank you for sharing this with me" Courtney hugged him tightly, and then looked at him.  
  
His sparklingly blue eyes were practically glowing, and it was a serious temptation, one that Courtney wasn't ready for.  
  
"My home is your home. And you are most welcome" Lorenzo replied holding her hands.  
  
Courtney grinned widely. All of the bad thoughts were now gone from her mind, at least for the moment. Lorenzo wanted it to stay this way, he hated to see her so upset all of the time. He would make sure she had the time of her life.  
  
Lorenzo and Courtney spent the evening touring different areas of the house and the land. Rome was the highlight of the day for the both of them.  
  
"So you actually own all of this property?" Courtney asked curiously.  
  
"Indeed, I do. It wasn't easy to attain. But I pursued it. And what I used to do had it's advantages so I am very lucky to still have it, for now at least" Lorenzo answered, hands behind his back.  
  
"What's your favorite part of the property?" Courtney asked, while smiling.  
  
"I would have to say the palace inside, I like it better because it's filled with art. It's a visual record of the renaissance and its people. The gardens are carved into the hillside. You can stand at the top, you can look down at the sea and the whole Tuscan countryside, and you feel like you're looking through time" Lorenzo was into speech mode. Courtney could tell he was very passionate about this place. And she respected that.  
  
"Thanks for sharing that with me. I think I am going to enjoy every part of it, especially with you here with me" Courtney smiled.  
  
Lorenzo laughed. "Like I said, you are welcome. And I am honored that you wanted to come here with me, well anyplace for that matter"  
  
"Yeah, so I am" Courtney smiled sincerely.  
  
"Shall I show you to your room?" Lorenzo asked, holding his hand out.  
  
"Yes, you may" Courtney answered, taking his hand.  
  
"We have a variety of rooms, and different quarters of the house. I thought this room would match you perfectly. So it's all yours" Lorenzo said, opening the door.  
  
"Oh my gosh, it's beautiful, Lorenzo!" Courtney squealed. "This bed, it's like a gigantic oversized king bed!" She laughed.  
  
"I knew you would love it" Lorenzo smiled, leaning on the door as Courtney admired every area of the room.  
  
Courtney peered outside of the room's window and was in awe just standing there, looking at the beautiful gardens, and villas.  
  
"I'll leave you to get settled, if you need anything, my room is across from yours on the left" Lorenzo smiled, noticing Courtney nodded, and couldn't turn her head.  
  
Words couldn't describe how wonderful Courtney was feeling. This was the best thing anyone had every done for her. Well, I mean of course when she was having a bad day, Carly would take her out for ice cream and walks in the part. But nothing compared to this. Nothing. It was like a fairy tale. And maybe she was going to get her prince too.  
  
Geez! I am so glad this place really does exist! I had to get some information on it, and I heard Lorenzo really had a home there or something! I dunno, some parts I made up! So I tried to put it the best way I could! I heard that it was mainly Gardens and stuff, and a palace with art. So I guess it's a house too! LOL Yeah, I need to brush up on Rome History! :D But I hope you guys like this chapter, I think it's sooo cute!!:) Oh yeah, I also write down some of Lorenzo's lines, so I can get his character down exactly like on the show! Courtney's a synch, so I dont need to! But anyhow, enjoy! 


	14. Chapter Fourteen: A Beautiful Time

**_Chapter Fourteen: A Beautiful Time_**

_It was half past nine, and Courtney was already running up and down the halls of the villa, admiring the beautiful arts and fine furniture, not to mention, the beautiful view from the balconies._

_"This is surreal" she whispered as the wind blew in her face._

_"It's as real as you standing here right now" Lorenzo whispered back in her ear, giving her goosebumps._

_"Oh geez, you surprised me" Courtney placed her hand on her chest, and laughed afterwards._

_"Sorry, I saw you coming this way and decided to enjoy the view with you. This reminds me of you and me, sitting on my balcony, but much more exciting and much more of a view" Lorenzo said, knowingly. _

_"I agree. This is the most beautiful sight I have ever seen. I am so lucky" Courtney said, looking at the gardens below them._

_"I'm the lucky one, you could have came here with anyone else, but your here with me, and I am thankful for that" Lorenzo admitted, staring at her._

_Courtney turned to look at him and smiled. "So i guess we are both thankful for being here"_

_"Indeed" Lorenzo nodded, and smiled back._

_"So, what's next?" Courtney asked._

_"Whatever you want to do, we'll do. But if you want my advice on what we should do next, I'll be happy to show you" Lorenzo grinned, holding his hand out._

_"Please do" Courtney took his hand and followed._

_Three minutes had gone by until they both reached Lorenzo's surprise destination._

_"Close your eyes" Lorenzo asked of her politely._

_Courtney grinned and closed her eyes._

_"Take my hand" He asked._

_Courtney took his hand and squeezed it tight._

_A few steps were taken, then both stood still and silently._

_"Okay, I can't take it anymore. What is it!" Courtney asked anxiously._

_"Open your eyes" Lorenzo stood behind her._

_Courtney slowly opened her eyes and was in total surprise._

_Lorenzo just smiled, knowing right away that she loved it._

_In front of Courtney stood the most beautiful sight anyone could ever imagine._

_"It is called the Comparone. One of Romes best" Lorenzo escorted her down the steps towards the Beautiful Restaurant._

_Courtney was still speechless. This place was stunning!_

_"I love it, this place is so beautiful. Thank you Lorenzo" Courtney smiled, stopping at the bottom of the steps and giving him a hug._

_"Your very welcomed, Courtney" Lorenzo hugged her back and blushed._

_"May I?" Lorenzo held out his hand._

_"Yes you may" Courtney grinned, and took his hand._

_This was going to be one unforgettable evening._

_Romantic Music Plays In The Background While They Enjoy The Evening_

_"Oh Lorenzo, the food is so delicious here" Courtney exclaimed._

_"Splendid food. I am glad you are enjoying yourself" Lorenzo commented, and took a sip of his wine._

_"Me too" Courtney smiled._

_"I have some where else special to take you" Lorenzo finally said after they had finished their meal._

_"Oh, another surprise!" Courtney exclaimed, placing her glass down._

_"Mmhmm. Shall we go?" Lorenzo asked politely, and left a tip for the waiter._

_Courtney followed closely by his side, admiring the breathtaking sights on each side of her, she was careful not to trip over herself as they walked down the stoned pavement. Such a beautiful place! Courtney thought in her mind._

_Lorenzo couldn't help but look down and smile at her sparkling eyes shifting from side to side, he was quite impressed with himself that evening. He had made her happy, once again._

_"It's around the courtyard, you have not seen this wonderful place yet, I made sure to save it for last" Lorenzo smiled._

_"Oh really? Then I really can't wait to see it" Courtney replied bubbly._

_After walking down from the village square nightlife, they came upon a huge courtyard, a very huge courtyard, a very popular area in Rome._

_"Are we there yet?" Courtney asked, wide-eyed._

_"Almost" Lorenzo laughed._

_A few more steps were taken, and they were finally at the Courtyard._

_"Oh my -- g-osh! I've never seen this....area! Lorenzo!" Courtney shouted aloud._

_"I know, as I said earlier, I saved it until now" Lorenzo folded his arms._

_"Thanks, this is really beautiful" Courtney whispered, leaning into him._

_"There is a bench over looking the waters of Italy, just over here, come with me" Lorenzo guided her slowly across the courtyard. Courtney was still amazed at this place. She was mesmerized by everything this place held, it was unreal. She liked feeling this way._

_"Courtney, look" Lorenzo took her hand, and brought her to the bench, and by the railing, that overlooked the waters._

_Courtney gasped with excitement. "It's breathtaking!"_

_Lorenzo smiled and nodded in agreement._

_"Let's throw things in!" Courtney playfully replied after a moment._

_Lorenzo shrugged and stood still for a second to make sure she was serious. "Okay, why not"_

_"Courtney found some pebbles nearby the waterfountain behind the bench and handed some of them to Lorenzo. "Let's see whatcha got, Lorenzo"_

_Lorenzo smirked, he loved challenges._

_"Oh that water is deep!" Courtney said, looking down._

_"I see that, I'm guessing around about 10feet" Lorenzo said, dropping his pebble._

_"It makes beautiful ripples" Courtney admired the water, the moon shined upon it like a reflecting light._

_"Very beautiful" Lorenzo joined in. "Come and see"_

_"What?" Courtney grinned._

_"What do you see ahead?" He asked._

_"I, see...a yacht" Courtney said slowly._

_"Yes, it is called, 'roma'" Lorenzo pointed to the name. "Would you like to go down and take a tour?"_

_"Uh, okay" Courtney said almost faintly._

_Lorenzo just thought she was speechless, after all it was a beautiful white yacht and quite big for the waters._

_Lorenzo went ahead of her, and took her hand over the steps. "Watch your step"_

_Courtney eyed the boat quietly. Quickly gathering that she was on a boat, surrounded by water._

_"Courtney, are you...okay? Do you not like - -" Lorenzo stopped himself, how could he have been so stupid! He had ruined the night for the both of them._

_"Courtney, I am so sorry. I -" Lorenzo apologized._

_"It's....okay" Courtney tried to smile._

_"Are you sure?" he asked sympathetically._

_"I am sure, I would love to see the rest of the boat" Courtney swallowed. It was nice she moved on._

_Lorenzo was surprised and relief, she didn't run off of the boat, and disappear into the night. He wanted this night to be perfect, and it might just end that way._

_"Come, let me show you around" Lorenzo guided her to the top of the deck._

_"Okay, I'd love that" Courtney smiled._

_Only five minutes had passed since Lorenzo offered to show her around, then their was the phone call. One Lorenzo wasn't expecting, not in this lifetime._

_"One second, Courtney..." Lorenzo stopped between his sentence._

_Courtney sat on the deck, and waited._

_"Alcazar" He turned around. "What? No, no what are you talking about? Look, damnit if this is some kind of sick joke it's not amusing!"_

_Courtney's eyes grew wide with worry._

_Lorenzo paced around a bit, listening carefully to the caller's words._

_"Are you sure?" He asked one more time. "Thank you"_

_Lorenzo put his phone away slowly, and turned back around to face, Courtney._

_"What...is it?" She asked getting up._

_"Um, my brother, Luis. He's alive" Lorenzo spoke, not believing what he said._

_"Your brother?" Courtney asked, she remembered hearing about him from different people. He wasn't a nice man at all. Lorenzo thought differently, it was his brother, and he couldn't think of him in any other way. Alexis Davis was innocent!_

_"Yes, he is alive. He is returning to Port Charles.....tomorrow"_

__

_**Sorry this is kinda short!!! I've had writers block for the longest!!! I hope you guys like how this storyline is turning out!!! Yes, Luis Alcazar is indeed ALIVE, and will take a major part in the lives of our main characters!!! Thank you guys for being soooo patient, and I will try to write more!!!:)** _


	15. Chatper Fifteen: What Time Can Do To Som...

Chapter Fifteen: What Time Can Do To Someone

"Luis is alive" Lorenzo repeated, slowly this time.

"I can't believe it" Courtney finally spoke, looking at him.

"I can't either...I-i have to get back to Port Charles and tell Sage..." Lorenzo said quickly gathering his thoughts.

Courtney nodded slowly.

"Oh, Courtney. I am sorry. I apologize for cutting our trip so short" Lorenzo put his phone away.

"No, it's okay! Please, go and find your brother" Courtney said, smiling.

"Thank you for being so understanding. I promise I'll make it up to you. I'll call for all of our things to be sent to the Jet while we get a ride there" Lorenzo said, pulling out his cell phone again.

"No, dont be silly. You don't have to make up anything to me, come on, let's find your brother" Courtney smiled, as he did so back and escorted her off the boat.

On The Jet

Courtney stared outside of the Jet's window one last time, before Rome disappeared in front of her, and no longer was visible to the human eye. She was going to miss it, but there was always another time, right?

"Courtney, are you okay?" Lorenzo asked, after finishing up a conversation.

"I'm fine, thanks. I'm just happy your brother is alive" Courtney smiled.

"Thank you. I can't be certain if it is true or not, but I am hoping the information I got on it was infact, true. I don't want to get Sage's hopes up, so we will have to wait until we are back in Port Charles. Then everything will fall into place" Lorenzo rubbed his chin.

"Sounds like a good plan. I honestly think he is alive though, I mean, who would make something like that up?" She thought.

"One of my enemies. I just don't want to get too excited just yet. But if he is alive, I will be eternally grateful to my sources" Lorenzo nodded and proceeded towards her.

"I'm glad you are with me right now. It means alot" He said putting his arm around her shoulder and holding her close.

"I am too" She leaned into him.

Lorenzo looked down at her with his soft blue eyes meeting hers as she got closer to him.

There was no stopping these two, they both wanted it so badly.

Lorenzo wrapped his other hand around her cheek and pulled her closer. Courtney grinned slowly and leaned in, brushing up against his body, she placed both of her arms around his neck, and locked her lips onto his. They both had waited for this day to come. They were glad it had finally happened. Their first kiss. So special, so sweet, So passionate, and full of love. It was almost too good for words.

Courtney opened her eyes after what seemed like forever, she met his looking back at her. She pulled away slowly, as did he.

"Um, heh heh" Courtney blushed, turning her cheek to wipe her mouth.

"I'm sorry, Courtney. Was that too soon?" Lorenzo backed away.

"No! no, it was fine. I just wasn't expecting you...to kiss me yet" Courtney smiled.

Lorenzo smiled back. "Are you glad I did?"

"Yes, I am" Courtney blushed again.

Lorenzo touched her face again, and pulled her into his arms. Courtney leaned into him and felt as if she was in heaven. She wanted to stay in his arms forever. He gently stroked her hair, and watched as she fell asleep. It was going to be a long trip home.

Song Plays

"Things I'll Never Say" By Avril L.

Courtney's Thoughts While She Sleeps

(It's alot better if it's actually playing while you think on this!)

la la la la la

Verse 1

I'm tugging at my hair

I'm pulling at my clothes

I'm trying to keep my cool

I know it shows

I'm staring at my feet

My cheeks are turning red

I'm searching for the words inside my head

'Cuz I'm feeling nervous

Trying to be so perfect

'Cuz I know you're worth it...you're worth it...yeah

Chorus

If I could say what I want to say

I'd say I want to blow you... away

Be with you every night

Am I squeezing you too tight?

If I could say what I want to see

I want to see you go down on one knee...

Marry me today!

Guess I'm wishing my life away...

With these things I'll never say

Verse 2

It don't do me any good

It's just a waste of time

What use is it to you, what's on my mind?

If it ain't comin' out

We're not goin' anywhere

So why can't I just tell you that I care?

'Cuz I'm feeling nervous

Trying to be so perfect

'Cuz I know you're worth it...you're worth it...yeah

Chorus

If I could say what I want to say

I'd say I want to blow you... away

Be with you every night

Am I squeezing you too tight?

If I could say what I want to see

I want to see you go down on one knee

Marry me today!

Guess I'm wishing my life away...

With these things I'll never say

Bridge

What's wrong, with my tongue

These words keep slippin' away...

I stutter...I stumble

Like I've got nothin' to sa-ay...

I'm feelin' nervous

Tryin' to be so perfect

'Cuz I know you're worth it...

You're worth it...yeah

la la la la la la la la la...

La la la la la la la la la...

Guess I'm wishing my life away

With these things I'll never say

If I could say what I want to say

I'd say I want to blow you... away

Be with you every night

Am I squeezing you too tight?

If I could say what I want to see

I want to see you go down on one knee

Marry me today

Guess I'm wishing my life away

With these things I'll never say

With these things I'll never say

In Port Charles

They arrived in Port Charles by that morning. Courtney was still asleep in Lorenzo's lap, as he quietly talked on his cell phone. He hung up and yawned, noticing they were landing soon.

"Courtney, we're almost home, sweetheart" He whispered moving some of her hair from her face.

Courtney stirred, and looked directly up. "Good morning" She smiled, her head still in his lap.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked still staring at her.

"I slept like a baby" She answered.

"I'm glad, I got some sleep myself too" He said stretching.

Courtney picked up her head and looked outside the jet's windows.

"We are, almost home!" Courtney smiled, then turned back to him.

"Are you hungry?" He asked politely.

"No, i'm fine, thanks. Are you?" She grinned.

"I think I am too excited to eat right now" Lorenzo admitted.

Courtney smiled. " I am so glad you are going to see your brother alive again"

"Thank you, it's almost too good to be true. Let's just hope it is" Lorenzo commented.

"Sir, Ma'am. Please buckle up, we are landing in 1minute" The flight attendant announced.

Courtney and Lorenzo both sat and buckled up, side by side.

"I hate this part" Courtney admitted, closing her eyes.

"It's not so bad" He said holding her close by.

"Thanks"

"Anytime. I have to ask though. Are you happy to come back with me, or would you rather have stayed gone longer from Port Charles?" He asked concerned, knowing the reason why they left in the first place.

"I wanted to come back with you" She answered right away.

"Good, I don't want you to get hurt again, Courtney. I won't let that happen" Lorenzo kissed her forehead and pulled her closer.

Courtney could hear his heartbeating faster, excitement and worry all together.

"Thank you, Lorenzo" she whispered burring her face into his chest. She knew she'd have to face the problem she ran from sooner or later, but not now.

She loved how Lorenzo made her feel so safe and loved. She had never experienced something like this before, not in this way at least. She wanted to tell him how she felt, but it was just too soon. The kiss was wonderful, but that's as far as it goes.

"We''ve landed" Lorenzo shook her lightly.

"Oh, great" She answered back, sitting straight up.

Lorenzo unbuckled himself, and waited for Courtney.

"Let's go" She smiled.

He took her hand and proceeded towards the door of his Jet.

There was a surprise there that none of them would forget.

"Sonny? Jason? What are you two doing here?" Courtney asked, wide-eyed, stepping in front of Lorenzo.

"What the hell is this? How dare you have my jet tracked down. Guards, show them out of here" Lorenzo ordered.

"Not so fast, Alcazar. You're not going anywhere with my sister" Sonny warned, pulling out a gun.

"Sonny, we don't have to do it this way" Jason said, and then looked towards Courtney.

Courtney couldn't look at him, how could she? After what had happened a few days before, it was just too painful.

"Courtney, please come here. Lorenzo is dangerous, we don't want you around him" Jason said, holding his hand out.

"Excuse me?" She almost laughed. "How dare you two tell me what to do! I am staying right here. You two are the ones that need to leave NOW" Courtney yelled.

"Courtney, it's okay" Lorenzo cut in. "Corinthos, Morgan, obviously she doesn't want to see you two, leave now before this gets out of control"

Courtney couldn't believe this. Her own brother and her ex were trying to run her life again! Sonny had to be the worst. He was so bipolar it wasn't even funny. And Jason? How dare he do this...how could he have struck a deal with Ric Lansing to bring Lorenzo down. How could he? That was unforgivable.

"Jason, get out of my sight! I can't even look at you! I...I dont even know you anymore" Courtney's eyes became red and puffy.

"Courtney, what are you talking about?" Jason asked, confused.

"Dont play the dumbass with me! I overheard you talking to Ric a few days ago about bringing Lorenzo down and whoever else that was close to him! How could you do that, Jason? I know my brother is capable of this, but you?" Courtney had to ask herself aloud.

Lorenzo's heart was breaking, he hated seeing what Morgan did to her. He couldn't take it anymore and stepped in front of her.

"Morgan, get out of here now before you make it even worse, and take your boss with you" Lorenzo ordered one last time.

They finally agreed and left. Jason was speechless. Sonny, mad as hell, he had another plan in mind.

"I'm so sorry, Courtney. I'm sorry" Lorenzo hugged her tightly.

"It's okay" She wiped her eyes. "I want you to see your brother"

"Okay" he signaled for the car to be pulled around, and helped Courtney down from the Jet's steps.

"Lorenzo, I am fine, I don't want this to ruin your reunion with Luis" She said, now sitting in the limo.

"It won't and it hasn't. I understand Jason and Sonny will try to come between us, but that only makes it worst on their behave. Again I am sorry for what your going through. I am here for you, Courtney" Lorenzo reached out and placed both his hands on her face.

"Thank you, that means alot" Courtney answered, putting her hands on his arms.

At home

"Sage, are you home?" Lorenzo called out, as he and Courtney entered his house.

"Maybe she hasn't heard about your father yet" Courtney cut in.

"Perhaps not, as soon as she gets back, I will tell her. Right now, I need to find out where Luis is staying" Lorenzo paced around, hand on hip.

"Okay, I'll help you" Courtney offered.

"Courtney, thank you, but I'd preferred if you stayed here, in case Sage shows up." Lorenzo asked of her.

"Okay, I will, becareful" Courtney worried.

Lorenzo nodded and gave her a kiss goodbye.

Courtney still couldn't believe she was kissing Lorenzo Alcazar. And that LUIS ALCAZAR was alive. She thought to herself, "Was this a good thing?".


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Was It Worth It?

Chapter Sixteen: Was It Worth It?

Courtney sat on the couch of Lorenzo's apartment quietly, it had been over an hour since she and Lorenzo departed from one another.

"I wonder if everything is okay?" She thought. Thousands of thoughts ran through her head. 'Was he hurt?'. 'Was this really a set up?'. 'Maybe Sonny had something to do with it'.

"Ugh, Im not helping anyone" Courtney stood up frustrated. She looked at the clock then at the door. She had to help Lorenzo.

Warehouse

"Damnit" Lorenzo muttered to himself. "Luis isn't here, maybe this was a set up" Lorenzo frowned.

The door slowly opened to the dark warehouse and Lorenzo turned around quickly.

"Ah, you did come"

"Luis?" Lorneoz's eye's grew wide with curiosity.

"Indeed, brother...I see you are doing well for yourself." Luis said, coming into the light until they were a few short feet from one another.

"Luis, you're alive. You're really -- Where have you been all this time?" Lorenzo couldn't stop himself from asking.

"Lorenzo, slow down. I have been in hiding for almost 2 years, away on an island, I made sure I kept an eye out for my family. But now, I am back, and I want to get revenge on the people who have hurt me and my family" Luis's eye's glared.

Lorenzo was speechless. His brother standing before him, so bitter, he couldn't believe it. He knew Luis could be unbearable at times, but the way he was talking scared him.

Nearby

"Oh my God, could that be Luis?" Courtney asked herself peering through the doors.

Courtney slowly made her way towards the two men.

"Luis, I don't know what to say but I can tell you this. It is not worth it. Don't start this all over again. Sage needs her father, and I need my brother" Lorenzo pointed out.

Luis showed no emotion, for this is the way he was.

"What was that?" Luis asked taking out his gun.

Lorenzo looked around suspiciously.

"You, show yourself now" Lorenzo said aloud.

"Lorenzo, it's me" Courtney said coming out.

"Courtney?" Luis questioned.

"I was worried and --" Courtney approached him.

"You shouldn't be here" Lorenzo frowned.

"I'm sorry..." Courtney apologized then looked at his brother.

"Who is this?" Luis asked rudely.

"This is, Courtney Matthews, she and I are very close friends" Lorenzo put his arm around her.

"Ah, I see" Luis put his gun away. "So my brother has a weakness, I see"

"Excuse me?" Courtney asked.

"Don't be a fool, girl, my brother falls for any girl that comes into his life. It's one of his disappointing weaknesses"

"Luis, stop this" Loronzo became angry.

"Wait just a damn minute, how dare you talk this way about Lorenzo, he's your brother!" Courtney got up in his face.

"Courtney, I can handle this, you need to go" Lorenzo grabbed her arm.

"I like her, Lorenzo. You got a good one here. Does she work with you as well?" Luis smirked wickedly.

"Luis, that's enough" Lorenzo pointed to him.

Luis backed off and folded his hands behind his back.

"Courtney, I wish you hadn't come, this is dangerous" Lorenzo said pulling her aside.

"I dont like him, Lorenzo. You were so excited to find out your brother was alive only for him to be this way towards you, it's not right" Courtney glared at him.

"Well, we can't always have what we want, but I am grateful he is alive" Lorenzo turned her back around.

Courtney looked at him, searching for a different answer.

"Well, Lorenzo, are you going to send your little woman off home or will I?" Luis walked up to her.

"That's it!" Courtney swung her hand at him before Lorenzo could stop her.

Smack. Luis stumbled back onto crates.

"How dare you!" Luis, shouted taking his gun out to hit her with it.

"Luis, STOP IT!" Lorenzo grabbed his brothers gun and helped him up.

Courtney couldn't believe this bastard, what a worthless excuse for a brother.

Luis dusted himself and calmed down. "I changed my mind, I don't like her, you better do something about this one or I will. I'll see you around" Luis walked off furious.

Lorenzo sighed deeply.

"Lorenzo, that is your brother? He's, he's horrible!" Courtney shouted.

"Courtney..." Lorenzo shook his head. He knew this would be a problem. His own brother and the woman he was falling deeply in love with, were already butting heads. He knew this couldn't be good.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Promise me you won't get in my brother's way. He can be, well, heartless at times. I just don't want you to get hurt, and I don't want to see my brother like that"

"Well, don't see him again!"

"I can't do that, Courtney. He's family" Lorenzo looked at her knowing very well what she was going to say next.

"I can't, I can't do this Lorenzo..." Courtney started for the door.

"Courtney, wait!" Lorenzo called after her.

Courtney ran as fast as she could out of the ally, she looked back at the warehouse, then stopped falling to her knees.

"I knew it, I knew this was to good to be true. Why do I do this to myself? First Jason, now Lorenzo..."

"Jason Morgan? You're Jason's Ex wife?" Luis approached her from behind.

Courtney jumped to her feet immediately and turned around, facing him. God, he looked so much like Lorenzo, yet so emotionless.

"That's right..." Courtney spoke up.

"Making you, Sonny Corintho's sister, Am I right?" Luis raised his voice.

"Excuse me, why do you give a damn?"

Luis almost had to laugh. He couldnt believe this, this was perfect...He always wanted to get back at Sonny and now he could.

"Hello?" Courtney asked again louder.

"I knew there was something about you..." Luis pointed his finger.

"Oh, and what does that mean? You're going to kill me because Im Sonny's sister? Please, Lorenzo would never forgive you"

"Lorenzo has made a terrible mistake, and it'll be his own loss"

"Are you threatening me, Mr. Alcazar?" Courtney folded her arms.

"Simply just letting you know of my intentions, I'd becareful if I were you, you've messed with the wrong family" Luis proceeded pass her.

Courtney laughed. "You're a pathetic excuse of a brother. You don't give a damn about Sage, or Lorenzo, you're just looking out for your self...If you really cared about them, you would be happy for Lorenzo, and maybe contacted your daughter to at least let her know you were alive, but instead you hid like a coward" Courtney knew she had crossed it, but she didn't care, this needed to be said.

Luis turned around quickly grabbing her neck and pushing her up against the cold back ally wall.

"You'll regret that" Luis said through his teeth, punching her in the face.

Courtney winced and fell to the ground.

"No, you'll regret that!" Courtney tripped him with his foot and kicked him in the groin. "Dont you threaten me again."

Before Courtney could walk off, he had her on the ground pinning her down with his hands.

"I guess killing you now would be the perfect time" Luis said taking out his knife.

"No! Let me go" Courtney groaned. "Please, Im sorry, don't hurt me"

Without hesitation he stabbed her in her stomach.

Courtney cried out in pain, tears running down her face.

Luis pulled her up and pushed her forward kicking her to the ground again.

"Get up" Luis shouted, putting his knife away.

"I cant! You fucking stabbed me!" Courtney cried in pain holding her stomach.

Luis pushed her down and moved her hands in front of her, tying them together.

"I've changed my mind, It'll be more fun torturing you slowly"

"No!" Courtney pleaded as he grabbed her arms to lift her up.

He pushed her into his car, making sure she wouldn't get a hold of him.

"You try anything, I will shoot you" Luis, slapped her knocking her unconscious.

Back at Lorenzo's

"Sage? Is Courtney here?" Lorenzo asked walking in.

"Uh, no I haven't seen her all afternoon" Sage turned from watching TV.

Lorenzo frowned, He knew she was upset with him, but he thought she'd be back there by now.

"Is something wrong, Uncle Lorenzo?" Sage asked worried.

"No, everything is fine. I'll be back later okay?"

"Okay"

God. He hated lying to Sage. Her father was alive, but wasn't sure if it was the best time to tell her. Courtney was upset with him and God knows where.

Luis's Quarters

Courtney woke up in terrible pain, her face, stomach and whole body ached.

"Where am I?" She asked looking up at Luis.

"Don't worry about that" Luis said pushing her hair away from her face.

"Dont touch me!" She yelled.

Luis frowned, and sat back down in his chair.

Courtney looked around frantically and realized she was in a huge bedroom, obviously her wounds were attended to, did he care? Of Course not. He wanted her alive, at least for now.

"Now you understand me, Courtney. I am not one to mess with, Im sure you realize this now" He folded his arms, taking out a cigar to smoke.

Courtney glared at him. "When Lorenzo finds out what you did to me, HE WILL kill you himself!"

"Oh, that's where you're wrong, my brother would never pick you over his own brother. That's what makes this so interesting" He got up and walked back over to the bed.

"You're lucky I didn't hit an artery" He smirked.

"Your sick!" She spit at him.

"I am getting tired of you fast, Courtney" He wiped his face.

"Go ahead, hit me again!" Courtney yelled boldly.

Luis laughed.

Courtney turned her head in disgust. Her hands and feet were tied down tightly, if only she could get them lose, she'd be the living shit out of him.

"Dont even try to escape, my guards will kill on command if you leave this room. You're stuck with me until I can get Sonny and Jason where I want them"

Courtney couldn't believe this was happening. It was like a horrible, horrible nightmare. This..monster, Lorenzo's brother? Not to mention twin brothers...It pained her so bad.

"Yeah? Well I can still insult you. I swear to God, Jason and Sonny will have your head if not Lorenzo. YOUR the one whose messed with the wrong person" Courtney yelled.

"Oh do shut up, you're worthless threats mean nothing to me, so save your breath baby" Luis stared out the window.

"Sir, a word"

Luis looked at Courtney, than at his guard. "I'll be back"

"Take your time" Courtney hissed.

"What do we have?" Luis asked folding his arms.

"Corinthos and Morgan are aware of your whereabouts, we're getting closer"

"Perfect, get everything ready" Luis ordered.

"What the hell?" Luis said aloud.

"Looking for me?" Courtney asked standing behind him.

"Ah, you're fast" Luis turned around. "So, are you going to kick my ass?"

"Oh, no, I wouldn't do that" Courtney smirked shutting the door.

"I see, well you've given me another reason to kick yours" He grabbed her arm and spun her around forcing her on the bed.

"Hmm" Courtney laughed. Of course she wasnt going to get her ass kicked again, she had another idea to get to him.

She put her arms around his neck and pulled him on her.

"What are you doing?!" Luis asked in surprise.

"What does it look like?" Courtney answered, pulling him into a kiss. God she wanted to kill him right there and then, but knew she had to do this, it was the only way to distract him.

Luis fell on top of her, thinking about what she was doing. Then it dawned on him. She's quite the player!

He pushed himself off of him and reached for his gun.

"Ah, so your not as smart as I thought, Luis" She said aiming it at him.

"You bitch - -"

"Ah ah ah, Watch your mouth" She said wiping her lips off. "I hated that more than I hate you"

"Pity, Lorenzo and I look so much alike, I bet you would cheat on him in a heartbeat"

"Don't try to change the subject, Luis. I'm not that kind of person" Courtney kept her aim.

"Hmm, We shall see. Shoot me then...Lorenzo would hate you, you'd go to prison for it, and have to live with the fact that you killed Sage's father" Luis folded his arms.

"You're more pathetic than I thought" Courtney shook her head in disgust. "Sit down and shut the fuck up"

He sat down, admiring how she handled that situation.

"Courtney, Courtney...In about...Oh" He looked at his watch. " 5 seconds, You'll begin to feel dizzy, and lose your footing, and eventually faint"

"What are you talking..about" She asked, and felt woozy all of a sudden.

"Baby, you didnt think I wouldnt have you drugged before you woke up?" Luis laughed.

"I, you...damnit" She fell to her knees.

Luis stood up, smirking at the helpless girl. He took his gun and put it back in his back pocket.

"Bye Bye, Courtney" Luis kneeled down and picked her up after she fainted completely.

He laid her back on the bed, but this time he wasted no time tying her up. Would good what that do? He had a better idea.

It had been approximately 2 hours since she had been out. It was already dark outside, and she noticed something was different. She looked beside her and noticed Luis there, looking directly at her.

"Whoa...what are you doing" Courtney backed up.

"Admiring you when you sleep" He smiled wickedly.

"You sick fuck! I swear if you did anything to me..." Courtney noticed she was in a black robe.

"You have soft skin, Courtney" He took his hand and ran it down her arm.

"Stop it" she whispered, and began to cry.

"Oh, are you crying? Don't tell me you didn't enjoy that as much as I did?" Luis smirked.

"What?" She asked.

"Well, you couldn't wait to screw me so I let you have it. Besides, a beautiful woman like yourself, I couldn't say no" He smiled, drinking his wine.

"No...You're lying...You're just trying to scare me...." Courtney began to worry.

"You shouldn't have played that dangerous game you did earlier when you took my gun, Courtney. Therefore, it's your fault" Luis got up, tying his robe.

'What the hell' She thought to herself. This had to be a trick.

"I need to go to the restroom" Courtney wiped her face.

"Becareful, you're still weak" He said, raising an eyebrow.

Courtney walked fast to the bathroom and shut the door leaning on it.

"Please, god, this isn't happening" Courtney slid down the door and put her head between her knees and just cried.

Luis couldn't help but laugh. "What a bitch, she actually thinks I raped her, Although it would have been a good time for me, still, she thinks I did. Good enough." Luis left her room locking it.

"Courtney, you're so stupid, what were you thinking?!" She blamed herself standing up.

She began to run the sink water and wash her face. "What will Lorenzo think of me?"

"Luis we need to talk" Lorenzo said onto the phone.

"Ah, Lorenzo, what about?" Luis asked tapping his fingers.

"About everything. Your daughter, our "

"Courtney? She's here right now"

"What? What is she doing there? How did she -"

"Slow down...She came looking for trouble after we spoke, and I simply let her know who she was dealing with" Luis smiled.

"Luis, please tell me you didn't hurt her" His eyes widened.

"I'll send her on her way" Luis hung up.

Courtney let herself out of the bathroom and walked towards the bedroom door.

"You're free to go" Luis walked in.

"What?"

"Go" Luis threw her clothes on the bed.

Courtney looked over at them, then at him.

Luis let himself out without even glancing towards her.

Courtney quickly changed and opened the door, looking around.

"Exits this way" A guard pointed out.

Courtney ran towards the door and let herself out, looking around. Where in the hell was she?

"Taxi!" Courtney called, as it stopped.

"Port Charles Avenue please" She told the driver.

Lorenzo paced back and forth waiting for Courtney to arrive, if he had known where she was he would have got her himself. But he knew his brother. She would be back.

Knock Knock Knock

"Courtney!" Lorenzo pulled her into his arms and held her tightly.

"Lorenzo, oh my god" Courtney fell into him.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Lorenzo searched her eyes.

Courtney's eyes were already tear stained from crying earlier, so she couldn't help but let them run down her face again.

"I, made a mistake, Lorenzo..." Courtney spoke finally turning away from him.

"What? Courtney, you can tell me, please" He touched her arm, but she pulled away.

"What did my brother do to you?" He asked, in a serious tone.

She looked back at him, and shook her head.

How was she going to tell him this? His own brother, hurting her, stabbing her, and not to mention even raping her.

"Lorenzo...I got myself into a horrible mess with Luis, and now I have to live with it. Can we just drop it?" She walked past him.

"Courtney, did HE hurt you?" Lorenzo asked again, firmly.

"Yes..." Courtney answered, facing the window.

Lorenzo took a deep breath, it took everything inside of him not to go beat the hell out of his own brother, but that wouldn't help anything. He had to help Courtney, and be with her.

"Courtney, I am not angry with you, if my brother hurt you, than he is going to pay, not you" Lorenzo touched her hand.

Courtney shivered from head to toe at his touch.

"Courtney" Lorenzo frowned. Noticing something was terribly wrong.

"I wasnt going to let him hurt Jason or Sonny, or talk about you the way he did...I had to stop him" Courtney slowly said, still facing the window.

Lorenzo stepped in front of her and looked into her wet eyes.

"You got in his way, so he hurt you" Lorenzo swallowed hard.

Courtney nodded and looked down.

Lorenzo noticed she was holding her stomach tightly, blood was beginning to become visible through her shirt.

"Courtney, your bleeding" Lorenzo moved her hands away and sat her on the couch.

She didn't care, all she could think about was Luis's face, and what he did.

Lorenzo raised up her shirt and noticed a deep cut that was stitched up not to long ago.

"Did one of his men do this?" Lorenzo asked, becoming angry.

Courtney shook her head, trying to put her shirt back down.

Lorenzo stood up, obviously furious. He didn't care anymore, he made a promise to himself, if anyone hurt her again, he wouldn't forgive himself.

"Courtney" he bent down to her level. "Is this all he did to you? Stab you? Beat you up like this?" He noticed the bruises on her neck and arm.

Courtney looked up at him for a moment. "He raped me, Lorenzo. I, was unconscious the whole time. He told me what he had done to me"

Lorenzo's fist clutched together tightly. His BROTHER, his own brother? How could he do this to him. He knew Courtney was very important to him! It took everything in him not to tear his apartment apart and pull out his hair.

"Courtney, I am so sorry. This is not your fault, don't you dare blame yourself" Lorenzo touched her face.

Courtney pulled away. "But it is, Lorenzo...I made it worse" She began to cry.

"No, no, no, Courtney. Please don't do this to yourself" Lorenzo pulled him close to her as she cried.

"He'll pay for this" Lorenzo whispered in her ear.

"He will pay for this" He vowed again.


	17. Chapter Seventeen: For Love or Family

Chapter Seventeen: For Love or Family

Courtney woke up talking in her sleep while she was in Lorenzo's arms.

He looked down at her, startled out of his own thought process.

"Courtney, I'm here" Lorenzo stroked her soft face, wiping the fresh tears away.

"Lorenzo? Was I talking in my sleep?" Courtney asked, sitting up & wiping her face.

"Yes, you were, but everything is okay now" Lorenzo put his hand on her head.

"Were you with me this whole time?" She asked, wondering if he had taken care of Luis.

"Yes, I wouldn't leave you alone Courtney" Lorenzo smiled.

Courtney smiled. "Where is Sage?"

"She's still asleep"

"Does she know anything?" Courtney asked concerned.

"Not yet, I'm not sure how I will tell her any of this" Lorenzo turned his head.

"Hey, when the time is right, we can tell her together" Courtney placed a hand on his.

Lorenzo looked back at her and nodded.

Ring Ring.

"Excuse me" Lorenzo reached into his suit pocket.

"Yes?"

"We've located Luis, he's north of Port Charles, on his boat"

"Typical of him. Okay, thank you" He hung up, anger beginning to fill his eyes.

"They've found him" Courtney said, bringing her knees close to her.

"Courtney, don't be afraid, I'm going to fix all of this, please trust me" Lorenzo put his head down on her kissing her it.

"I hope your right" Courtney told him, but at the same time, she was really worried. 'I know Lorenzo told me he was going to pay, but he is his brother...'

Luis's Boat

"Any luck with them?" Luis asked relaxing in his chair over looking the water.

"Lorenzo has been looking for you all night and morning, I think he has succeeded"

"Good, I'll be expecting him" Luis put his shades back on.

Sonny's

"Sonny. What are you doing?" Carly asked walking down the stairs.

"I'm thinking" He answered.

"About?" She asked sitting next to him.

Sonny was hesitate to answer.

"Sonny, come on, I know your angry with them, but Courtney is your sister" Carly told him.

"She's not my sister, I'm finished with her, Carly! How many times do I have to say that?" Sonny took a huge gulp of his liquor.

"Sonny..." Carly shook her head and got up. "I'm going out"

Sonny remained quiet, thinking.

Nearby

"Jason, I need to talk to you" Carly asked meeting him at the elevator.

"What is it?" He looked up, obviously grief stricken.

"I know your hurting, Jason, I can see that. Sonny is too, but of course he will take it out in anger. I know you Jason, please, talk to Courtney. This isn't like her, and Im worried something terrible has happened to her" Carlys eyes told him all he needed to. Courtney was in fact in trouble. But could he do this without Sonny knowing?

Lorenzo's

"Courtney, I need to take you to the hospital to get your wounds attended to" He told her as she came out dressed. He also noticed she was holding her stomach again.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Lorenzo" Courtney stopped.

"Please, Courtney, don't argue over this, you need to go" Lorenzo took her hand in his and walked towards the door.

Courtney followed, she didn't want Lorenzo to worry, so she didn't argue over it again.

Lorenzo's Car

"Are you feeling any different?" He asked, looking over at her. She looked somewhat pale.

"I feel okay" Courtney answered closing her eyes.

The rest of the trip to General Hospital was silent.

"We're here" He told her, unbuckling her. "Can you stand up?"

Courtney nodded.

"I got you" he held onto her.

"Lorenzo" Courtney fell into him.

"Damnit" He picked her up, and rushed inside the doors. "I need a doctor, hurry, she's losing blood"

"What happened?" Dr. Steven Webber asked horrified.

"It's a long story, she has a deep cut underneath her ribcage, I think that's what caused her to faint on the way here" Lorenzo held her hand as they put her on a stretcher.

"How long has this been here?"

"Since last night...She was doing fine until this morning" He answered.

"Why didn't you bring her in last night then?" He became curious.

"Look, I said it was a long story, now please help her!" Lorenzo shouted.

"Okay, Courtney, if you can hear me squeeze my hand" Steven asked her, holding her hand.

"No response" Steven whispered.

"What?" Lorenzo asked, taking Courtney's hand. "Courtney, wake up"

"I'm sorry Mr. Alcazar, but you're going to let us handle this" He said, pushing the stretcher into the room.

Lorenzo couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't hold his anger in...He was taking care of this now.

"Please, call me if anything changes, there's something I have to take care of" Lorenzo told Steven and disappeared.

"Hmm" Steven thought shaking his head. "Call her family" he ordered.

"Dr, her wounds have been stitched not to long ago, but are beginning to open, widely"

"Okay, get the infection out, We're going to re-stitch. Give her something now damnit, she's not responding!"

"She's flat-lining"

Lorenzo's

"Alcazar open up!" Jason knocked.

"Can I help you?" Sage answered.

"Where's your uncle" Jason asked.

"I, dont know, and that's none of your business!" Sage yelled.

"Look, Sage, I need to find Courtney, do you know where she is?" He asked.

"No, I dont. Now leave" She slammed the door.

"Damnit" Jason said to himself.

Hospital

"What the hell is going on? I got a call from the hospital on my cell...What happened to Courtney?" Carly asked, frantically, bumping into Steven.

"Carly, slow down. Lorenzo Alcazar brought her in, not to long ago, said she fainted, and had a deep cut beneath her ribcage. I don't know exactly what happened, but we almost lost her"

"WHAT?!" She freaked out.

"Carly, wait...She's stable, but needs rest. I'll talk to you here" He walked her over to a chair.

"I can't believe...who did this?" Carly asked, looking over Steven.

"He said it was a long story, my hunch tells me he or one of his enemies had something to do with it. She's not safe with him. Carly, I don't know everything that is going on with you guys, but she needs you" Steven said seriously.

Carly nodded. "I know, I know she does...She isn't acting like herself at all. Oh my god, Courtney. Please can I see her?" Carly stood up.

"In a minute, let me get this paperwork in" Steven stood up and walked away.

Carly wiped the tears from her face and sat down.

"Jason, you need to come to the hospital right now...Its Courtney."

Luis's Boat

"Luis" Lorenzo called out angrily.

"Hello, Lorenzo" He stood up.

"Why? Why did you do this to Courtney?!" Lorenzo got up in his face.

"To prove my point. She is your weakness, and weaknesses need to be eliminated from the Family" Luis frowned.

Lorenzo shook his head.

"I knew I couldn't talk to you. You look at everything as Business, well listen to me, Luis, Courtney isn't business, I love her! I swear to God, if you touch her again I will make you pay, brother or not" Lorenzo threatened and walked off.

Luis stood there, shocked. His BROTHER chose Courtney over him, just like that.

"You'll be sorry, Lorenzo" Luis said to himself.

Hospital

"Steven, Can we see her?" Carly asked, Jason standing next to her.

"Yes, you can go in, for a moment" Steven directed.

"Courtney, Oh my god" Carly rushed by her side, taking her hand.

Jason stood at the door and looked at her. He didn't know what to do, he couldnt help her, she wasn't his Courtney anymore.

"Jason, come here" Carly said between sobs.

"I can't do anything for her, Carly" Jason said emotionless.

"How can you say that, Jason?! You love her!" Carly argued.

"Carly, please, just be here for her...I need to go" Jason began to walk out.

"Jason?" Courtney whispered, opening her eyes slowly.

Surprised, Jason turned to look at her.

"Courtney, you're okay!" Carly exclaimed hugging her.

"Carly, it's good to see you" She smiled and hugged her back.

"Becareful" Carly said, looking at the bandages around her stomach.

"What are you guys doing here?" Courtney asked, realizing why she was there.

"We heard you were hurt, Courtney. We care about you, please tell us who did this to you" Carly pleaded.

Courtney shook her head. "Carly...You can't help, Im sorry"

Carly frowned and looked over at Jason who was staring right at Courtney.

"Im glad your okay, I need to go though" Jason turned.

"Jason, why do you have to be like that?" Courtney asked. "Why must you do everything my brother tell you to do? Can't you just do what you feel in your heart is right?"

Carly was silent, she was damn right.

Jason, had no answer, he walked right out and didn't look back.

"That's just Jason, Courtney. I know he cares about you, no matter what" Carly held her hand tight.

Courtney shook her head and closed her eyes.

"Do you want me to let you rest and we can talk about it afterwards?" Carly asked, concerned.

"Okay, Carly" Courtney answered.

Carly gave her a kiss on the forehead and walked out greeting Steven.

"She won't talk about anything" Carly sighed.

"That's perfectly normal for her condition. But, if she doesn't talk as soon as she can stay awake longer, I'm going to have to get the police involved" Steven told her.

"Right, well, I know Courtney, she'll talk to me. Can I wait here?"

"Sure, I'll let you know how she is doing later" Steven said, walking off.

Carly sat in the chair and put her head in her hands. She couldn't believe this had happened to Courtney, yet again, and she knew just who to blame.

"Lorenzo..." Carly said, as he came out of the elevator.

"Carly, not now" Lorenzo answered walking past her.

Carly grabbed his arm. "Don't you dare go near Courtney, or I'll call the cops"

"Carly, stop it, Im not the one you should be making threats to" Lorenzo cut loose.

"Look damnit, she almost died, because of you...AGAIN!" She shouted.

"Carly, keep your voice down. I am not discussing this with you" Lorenzo warned.

"The hell you aren't" She slapped him hard across his face.

Lorenzo looked up at her. "Carly" he grabbed her hands. "I did not do anything to Courtney, you can choose to believe that or not, I have no time for this game. Now excuse me" He let her go.

Carly was speechless, what more could she do? Yell, scream, fight the shit out of him, but that wasn't going to keep him away from her. She had no choice, Sonny and Jason weren't going to do anything about this.

"Ah, Mr. Alcazar, guess your wondering how Courtney is doing?"

"Yes, any changes?" Lorenzo asked folding his arms.

"Well, I allowed Jason Morgan and Carly to go in and see her not to long ago, she was awake for awhile, then went back to sleep" Steven said.

"I see, did they upset her?"

"I dont think so, but I'd give her some time to speak with anyone else, especially you" He shrugged.

Lorenzo shook his head. Everyone was acting like "he" had something to do with hurting Courtney.

"This could be bad" He said to himself.

An Hour Later

"Lorenzo?" Courtney called out.

"Courtney, it's Dr. Webber, how are you feeling?"

"I feel okay, where is Lorenzo?" She raised her head.

"Take it easy, I'll get him for you" He said leaving the room.

"Courtney is asking for you" He pointed.

"Thank you" He rushed in the room.

"Courtney, Im here" Lorenzo sat in the chair next to her bed.

"Am I okay?" Courtney asked looking into his eyes.

"The doctor said you're going to be fine, but you need to take it easy and rest some more" Lorenzo held her hand.

"Lorenzo...what happened to you? You look bothered" Courtney asked raising her eyebrow, confused.

"Don't worry about me, Courtney. I am fine..." Lorenzo lied.

"Please dont lie to me, I want to know" Courtney replied.

"I went to see Luis...No, I didn't kill him, but I did threaten him...Look Courtney, you are more important to me than he is, I have no respect for Luis anymore...What he has done to you is inexcusable, and I will never forgive him for that. You won't have to worry about him anymore, okay?" Lorenzo finished.

Courtney remained silent, she knew it wasn't over, far from over.

"You did the right thing, Lorenzo. I'm proud of you, for once you didn't take care of a problem by eliminating it, like Sonny and Jason do" Courtney smiled and tightened her grip on his hand.

Lorenzo smiled, and kissed her. "You need to get more sleep, I promise when you are fully well, you are coming home"

"Promise me" Courtney asked not wanting to let go of his hand.

"I promise sweetie" He kissed her hand and walked out of the room.

Courtney watched him until he was out of her sight, and slowly shut her eyes.

Lorenzo's Apartment

"Yes?" Sage answered, annoyed.

"Sage..." Luis stood before her.

Sage turned pale. "Dad?" She fainted.

Luis grabbed her and picked her up.

"It's time to come home, Sage" He told her.

Nearby

"What the hell?" Carly asked herself, seeing Lorenzo carrying Sage.

"I thought he was at the hospital, and what happened to Sage?" She questioned.

Carly followed closely.

Luis made sure the coast was clear, and proceeded towards his car.

Carly watched intently.

"What the hell is he doing?"

"Who?" Alexis asked.

"Alexis, geez, you scared me"

"Eavesdropping again, Carly" Alexis looked directly at her watch, not meeting her eyes.

"Alexis, shh, Im trying to figure out what Lorenzo is doing with Sage" She looked back there way.

"Why does it matter?...." Alexis stopped.

"Um, Carly..that's not Lorenzo..." Alexis's skin began to crawl. Could it be...Luis? She thought.

"What?" She looked at her as if she was crazy.

"That's Luis Alcazar"


End file.
